Restless Whispers
by ShiroiRose
Summary: Love is for fools...AoshixMisao pairup. Lemon, OOC, AU, Angst
1. Restless Whispers

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY**: I ABSOLUTELY DON'T own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. And I DON'T make money out of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.

this is a long one...as always.

**Chapter one - "Restless Whispers"**

I am a fool, indeed. I strongly admit that I'm always at his mercy when it comes to….shall I call it LUST? Here I am beside him, my back leaning against the hard wood of this motel's bed head board, listening quietly to his even breaths, naked again under these bed sheets. This need of mine always thirsts for intimate pleasuring which I can only find to this man. I sounded like a bitch – everyone's bitch - but I assure you I am not. I am HIS whore….nothing more than that I presume. It is only to him that I have given my whole self, and no one else. It was only to him that I've given my priceless gift of virginity which I should give to my future behalf. But that obviously didn't happen because of this certain weakness I have for him. When it comes to him…..I am very much lost….and then the hell comes after.

I knew from the start that he has a reputation of a womanizer – a notorious rake - and yet I risked myself, my whole self, into this dilemma. How could I be so dumb when it comes to him? I know by heart that he promised me nothing but pure, heavenly pleasures out of lovemaking but I still walked-in to his bottomless pit. In matters of sex, that he did it with all expertise! Though I'm a bit ashamed, I can't argue myself with that. The man is somehow built for rutting and pleasuring women's carnal needs. He had done it several times, to every beautiful, willful woman in his hometown, school, and even in his own monstrous, infamous architectural design firm. Places where his cock….I mean his feet take him, none escaped from his devastating, devilish handsome looks….including my interest.

I remembered the first time I stepped in the firm's main gallery, a tall handsome man, blessed with ebony lustrous hair and eyes colored as deep blue sea walked passed beside me with a beautiful, sexy woman dressed in black lacy blouse and red mini-skirt, embracing him without shame despite the scorching public's eyes condemnation. Everybody in the lobby obviously had certain hatred with the 'happy' couple yet they were somehow too discreet to show their full detest. It was just after I had been interviewed and passed from their standards that I gotten to know the man's real identity. He owns the whole firm – one of the most influential and well-known architectural design firms in Japan nowadays. It is named after his family's name – Shinomori and Associates, International. Hearing it from my supervisor's mouth, my goodness, I should somehow practice myself to be courteous the next time I meet him – if ever that chance comes. And it did. The day had come for me to meet the notorious rake of the company due to his inspection of the new hired ones they will be placing in the design department. He only checked us ladies, not the men. I knew at that moment, he was aiming for his newest victim.

Armed with gorgeous, roguish smile that can tame a thousand spitfires like me, he stopped in front of us while we, five ladies, exert some confidence and pride of being accepted in his company. But in my case, it's not that much. Having this opportunity of meeting the chairman of all, damn, the rest of the ladies giggled silently for never did they think that he was as this handsome and well-built, more to the calling of an Adonis. I'm proud for that matter that I'm NOT a drooling, love struck high school kid anymore when it comes to that kind of opposite sex attraction. Geez….those ladies should have grown up.

We were arranged in a straight line, according to height, facing him all at once. He wore black business suit that donned him well with respect. Even he had those clothes on, I could still sense the man's empowering sexual appeal. I disgusted the idea for being a sucker to such rakes. That was back then and I am instilling myself to get back at that same laws.

He was with his two trusted assistants namely Shirojou and Kurojou Ono. Yes, they are indeed brothers. Shirojou handles all of the chairman's affairs, whether it has something to do with the office business, friends, family or his 'other' affairs. He is quite handsome in his own looks, but he's nothing compared to the devil in front of him, in front of us. He's kind and gentle yet also a rake in a sly mode. Kurojou has his hands on security measure. He is exactly the opposite of his brother in terms of intimate relationship with women. He had a big heart to accommodate everyone yet fierce when felt betrayed. I liked him better because I often times see myself to him. By the way, he supervises their chairman's security team, a typical arrangement at the rich ones who value their lives above the others. Maybe he got many enemies because of his rough ways to every person he got to meet. Or maybe because of his countless liaisons he had broken when he gets tired of tasting their overused buds. Damn the fucker!

As the smallest from the group, I positioned myself at the last line. I admit that I'm so nervous at that time but….oh hell….I forced myself to remain calm for that was the first day of our work and the first one I was about to face the infamous rake – face to face.

The chairman greeted us his warm welcome and gave each of us his gentle hand shake. He smiled at us one at the time, beaming those pearly-white teeth of his on us which is a typical thing to a businessman would do. Oh….I remembered that smile of him. At that moment, I understood the feeling why these women had the notion to giggle and get excited of knowing this man whether be it professionally or….in his bed. But that thought had lasted for several seconds when I saw him paused in front of a beautiful woman – the middle from us – and gave her his trademark wink. Then I strongly had concluded that my theory was true. He was indeed searching for a willful lady to warm his bed sheets these coming days. That had made me see ourselves so dirty. I felt so dirty, much to what I've been experiencing with him now. God! I've become one of his pawns and I hated myself for that. I am against to this kind of relationship yet here I am musing after all that had happened.

"Please report to me at my office after lunch, Ms…." The chairman ordered the middle lady, waiting her to supply him her family name. His hands were hidden in his suit's pockets for God-knows-why.

"Takani, sir. I guessed you have already heard that before." the woman replied without any discreetness of flirting in her voice. They were flaunting their instant ignition of desire in front of us. That had puked me.

"Aa. So I have heard that name before," the chairman supplied, giving her his lop-sided smiles and then said, "You belong to the Takani clan that is in-lined with Medicine, right? How come you took a different road?"

"Because I want to be different from the rest of my family. I am entitled to have my own dream, sir. I believe I can make a huge difference….in this realm" She chortled afterwards. She had played a good game of flirting. It had made me irritated and I don't know why exactly. Maybe because I hate seeing women pushing themselves to the dirt when it came to these terms. But nevertheless, I had done the same fate to myself.

"I know. Don't think that I'm dumb for such cases, lass." It was not a threat.

"I apologize, sir, it won't happen again." She cocked her head sideways and winked back. It was one of her yet elusive way to invite men into her thighs….I mean charms.

The chairman grinned and left the lady completely compensated for his silent forgiveness. He had caught her invitation and liked it somehow. As he was about to gave the next woman in the line a hand shake, he gazed back at her and spoke boldly, "I'm looking forward to know your acquaintance these coming days, Ms. Takani. I hope you can oblige that thought."

The voluptuous woman nodded, giving him her assurance to his ticket for entering her…..Ah! By that time I had concluded she was indeed the chosen one for the next rutting as they say. I could see the faces of our chairman's assistants and bodyguards, hiding no malice from the conversation been heard. With exchanging mockery looks, they probably had been amused by their boss's rakish charms to claim another fresh pursuit. Well, I doubt if Takani had been really 'fresh' from the very start. But what the hell?! I cared naught at that thought.

He shook the next lady's hand and gave her the professional welcoming speech and be gone with it. Finally, my time came to greet the highest boss of the company. I am the shortest of them all, possessing the height of only 5 feet. No more, no less. Damn, I hated it. The feeling of being the shortest of them all made me so low confident on my standing. But I had managed to overcome that fear as I saw a pair of wonderful blue eyes staring back at me. It got me red handed.

"As far as I know, my company only hires Architecture grads, not a kid from grade school," he unrepentantly said to me. I doubted in his words that he was just joking and he wasn't. He had thought that I'm just a kid, fooling around in his giant business firm.  
Most of the people in the room bluntly laughed at my dilemma with our boss's assumed taunting.

My brows twitched as I digested everything. I am known for being a hot-headed person so things hadn't been easy for me to take when it comes of humiliating me in public. Who would want that? Help me Lord! I had unexpectedly retorted to him – the boss of all. "As far as I know, the last time I checked myself in the mirror is that I am a woman belonging to the age of 20. I maybe don't have most of 'your' women's mature sexy figure, but I have a brain that can sustain your needs in design which I had applied for in this company. I am here not to flaunt my body, using it as my access to a higher position, but to prove my skills on designing structures and landscapes which I really love. Nothing more, nothing less."

That had hit him hard, whether he liked it or not. Not only that, Ms. Takani had produced an unlady-like snort. At that time, only Kurojou, heartily laughed at my bluntness and fierceness. He was soon been elbowed to his ribs by his brother to stop laughing. Our chairman just stared at me for quite some moments and leaned over me, very slowly bending. His head almost touched mine, seemingly closing the gap between our faces….or better yet our lips. I could feel the tension raging inside of every women inside the room especially Takani's. His men just stood there, watching his every move with such amusement in their eyes.

Still closing the gap, I thought he was going to kiss me. What in the world made me think of that? My heart pounded so fast, never in my whole life had felt that way. I pursed my lips instinctively. I saw a glint in his blue icy eyes. God! It was so beautiful of him to do that natural thing. Instead of being kissed, his head passed beside my head, stopped at one of my ears and whispered, "If I were you, I should be more careful the next time I speak to the Head of this company. Such fierceness is only bound to happen when you are fighting with your 'playmate' in bed."

My face became flushed in great redness upon hearing the rake's blatant, double meaning words. None of the others had heard his whispers yet Shirojou could understand what their boss really meant. As I looked at him, his assistant smiled, winking at me. That had proven to me that rakes understand each other.

He straightened his well-muscled body and stared at him for a moment, gloating over what he had done to put water on my head. He had placed me oh so well.

He turned his back, signaling the rest that the personal welcoming was over. I saw his glimpse at Takani and the woman return his interest with a seductive smile. Only I wasn't welcomed properly. I was only been shamed in everybody else presence. I hated him from that point and the rest is history.

Now I am here, doing the exact thing that I, myself, was vowed not to do – to sleep with him. He had become my…playmate but not exactly as it was stated. It was too fast for me. I never had enough time to think to turn down his seductive coaxing when he had finally had cornered me in his arms, alone in the office. It was late at night and I was drafting the last garden designs for one of our biggest clients when he came in, drunk and seemingly had grudge emitting from him. His unbuttoned office shirt was tucked out, exposing his smooth, lean chest and abs to my view. His hair was in a great mess. Actually, a whole lot of him was in great disarray. I didn't know what to do back then. I was more of inquisitive instead of being shocked.

"I despise you," he mumbled those words, aiming only to me for I'm the only person left in the design department. At first I didn't know what to say but later I found my tongue to speak out.

"I beg your pardon, sir, it's late and you should be getting home by now." I felt like more a concerned mother to him than his worrying subordinate employee. "Whatever your problems are, drinking is not the solution."

Instead of accepting my advice, he started his wobbly footsteps, closing the huge gap between us. I was leaning against the drafting table and then straightened my body, trying not to be afraid. Now that he was in front of me with such great glare, aiming at me, I tried to persuade him again to go home. I didn't know what made him loathe of me, angry beyond unreasonable excuses. I was just taking an overtime to finish my job on time for Christ sake! There's nothing to get angry about! But I had found the real issue when he happened to pin me down to the drafting table, my stomach met its hard wood and arms being held so tight behind my back with his single strong hand grip. And he, on the other hand, seemingly placing himself behind my buttocks. I could almost feel his erect manhood on me though we were still in clothes. I was so scared at that time! What the hell was he thinking? Why was he so mad at me? I had known the answers after he leaned over me and whispered to my ear again, doing the exact thing that had made me flushed at our first proper meeting.

"I want you now. I want to be your 'playmate'." He demanded without any shame, licking my cheek in a slow pace. I know he had tasted salt for I was beginning to automatically cry but with no sound.

"You don't have to do this, Sir Shinomori. Please, let me go," that was all I could utter. It was a futile plea.

"Ah….where is the fierceness you once showed me in the welcoming room, Ms. Makimachi? I missed it dearly. Care to bring it back again?"

His other free hand probed inside my mini-skirt, raising it above my waist. I tried to wriggle away but he was too strong for me to fight.

"Please….don't" My sobs began to grow loud as he touched with gentle caress my maidenhood even though I still have my pink underwear on.

"I know you yearned for me, Ms. Makimachi so don't act like you don't. I've always sense your need of me to rut you in. And besides, you will never be disappointed in every moves and ways I am about to teach to you in matters of pleasuring of one's carnal needs."

That had shocked me. I never knew that he knows my sudden huge crush on him. I know for sure that I had hated him yet in some ways…. In these past months, he had shown his good sides on me that had mellowed my valid anger towards him.

It sickens me to see myself being drag into this mud. I had dragged myself into this mess. Maybe this is one of the flaws of love. Love? Is this really love? Do I really love him?

I tried so much hard to hide it but he had still detected it. I always avoided him and even made excuses not to see him for it will make things worse for me. I hated rakes but in his case….there was this thing about him that makes me want to make love to him yet…..  
I hated him for that but this sexual urges of mine for him was taking control over my head, even my body, as he slowly made acts of friendliness towards me these past months. I didn't know he had something behind those smiles….those light taps….those encouragements at work….He had an ulterior motive – for me too become his new whore of the month.

"Why are you doing this? This is not right, sir. You are just drunk." I reflexively gasped as soon as his fingers reached the pearl bud of my maidenhood. He gently circled it to my own pleasure, even to his.

It felt good and titillating to feel his fingers at my bud. Every circle his two fingers made felt like a swirl hard to ignore. I had moaned instinctively, hating myself at my new found weakness to fight against this urges for him.

"I know you like it. And I am giving much more pleasure to you later." He whispered to my ear again and this time, he loosened his hand grip on my arms and hands. I was free to move away but I didn't. That had shocked me. I've become weak…..so much pathetic for I was beginning to love his ways of pleasuring me. I feel so…..soiled.

He continued to caress my bud as I gently straightened my petite body. It was a total puzzling to me of why in the world made my boss sexually yearned for me. I, for truth, don't posses such large endowments and voluptuous curves that he usually got entangled with his set of women. My body was nothing compared to Megumi Takani's tempting ones. I have only possess a body of a 14 year old teenage girl, like for an under develop for the calling. That is why most of people I firstly met see me as a young teenager instead of being a woman of my own age. And with this kind of his sinful touching, it had made a woman out of me……and I grudgingly like it.

"I am no goddess, Sir Shinomori. I don't posses such…." My voice was trailed off as soon as he claimed my lips with such gentle coaxing. He silenced my protest in his own sexy way.

His scent was intoxicating. It was a mixture of wine and his natural scent. He also tasted wine yet I tasted more of his essence. I was kissing him back, not like I used to do with my previous boyfriends, not even to Soujiro, my latest. Oh god! After his name etched on my mind I snapped at my dreamy state and face my boss at once. The magical kiss ended in a swift turn of events. I had thought about my boyfriend, Soujiro. How foolish I was at that time?!

"Let me go. Soujiro is waiting for me." I lied just to get away from his closeness. At that time I had thought that if I ever stayed another seconds of moment with him, I might loose what dignity and sanity left in me.

"I know you are lying, Misao," he said in a distinctive seductive tone.

I heard my first name being called, being said by those sensuous lips of his. He instantly addressed me so informally without my approval.

"I know your boyfriend is out of this country, doing his business and stuff. You were just lying to get away from the unknown." He said it with so much confidence and assurance. Damn him! He had known all along about my relationship with Soujiro. That is how powerful he is when he used all of his connections.

I slapped him right in his gloating face. I somehow had forgotten that he is my boss. I was just carried away. But in the first place, he shouldn't be doing those things to me. He had no right!

I was in shocked to have slapped him but nevertheless it felt good. I had regained the upper hand to get away from this mess that he himself had started. I was about to leave, rearranging down my mini-skirt and picking up my drafting bag when he grabbed my left hand. He looked at me with those sad blue eyes. I was moved a little but I tried to remain strong against my urges.

"Why are you still hiding it? For once, follow what you feel, not what you think."

Before I voiced out my side, he yanked me to his chest and gave me another of his forbidden kisses. It was a mild kind. At first I protested but he was so gentle and kind of….loving in a certain way that none had I found in others….I was lost to him on that night.

His kiss indeed is a magical one. After several seconds, I couldn't move or even make more protest. I sunk in to his arms, arms that had embraced me all too well. I remember that I had dropped my drafting bag on the floor and he had lifted me to the same table I worked one. The tracing papers and drafting paraphernalia were scattered to the floor as soon as he settled me above the table. He was between my thighs, immediately up-lifting my mini-skirt to my tiny waist. He continued to kiss me while I do to the same. I could feel his intense hunger. To him I am his new toy….and at that time, I don't care about it.

My arms encircled his strong shoulders, caging him to me. His kisses are so heavenly. I almost drowned on its sweetness. His tongue molded against mine. He had taught me well along the playing process. I almost lost in breath to catch up with him for this is my first time. It was my first time to be kissed torridly at the age of 20. Guess I got carried away too much. And his kiss was a remarkable one.

He opened my blouse while we were in full passion, exposing my small breasts to him. He slid one of his fingers to the straps of my bra one at a time, shoving it. My bra slipped down to my small waist, joining with my mini-skirt. And by that, it had fully exposed my breasts to him, seemingly kind of erect too at that time. My nipples instantly reacted at his touch which made me groaned aloud.

I could feel his smile as I succumbed to his bidding. The right term will be gloating, if I may say. He left my lips swollen with desire as he traced line of light kisses to my cheek, to the column of my slender neck down to the final destination which was one of my taut nipples. He sucked it abruptly and nipped it in the process. Both of his hands captured my small back, seemingly forwarding me to him. I heard him groaned and I instinctively smiled. So I was pleasuring him too.

"You've got lovely breasts, Misao. You don't have to be ashamed of it." He mumbled as his lips continued to ravish one of my natural pink pearls.

I know somewhere deep inside he was just saying those up-lifting words to make me fully succumb to his play. But I know better. I should never expect from him….ever….

My head hanged back and my eyes were in trance. He was doing well on pleasuring me and I hate myself on loving every bit of it. As I was enjoying his sucking and nipping, the unexpected happened. After he pulled down my underwear and left it on the cold floor, he inserted his huge middle finger to my maidenhood, thrusting it inside of me in a slow pace. I was stunned, gasping out of horror of being more intimately touched in forbidden places. That was more private than the first one he did to me. He just looked at me and said, "Don't be afraid. I'll never hurt you."

Hurt me, huh?! He already had. Not only physically though.

Then the second finger entered. My thighs and legs instinctively widened apart upon receiving such pleasure. I was really lost in his game. How could I be so weak? I could feel so much slimy liquid releasing on my 'flower'. I looked at him and saw his lop-sided smile as he continued his lustful pursuit to my inner folds. My insides trembled in a natural way. And with it, I widened further my thighs and legs as I arched my back with both of my hands and arms supporting me.

"You have so much love nectar, Misao. It shouldn't go to waste," he mumbled and then bent down to claim my…..oh my goodness….

He tasted my bud and love nectar without shame. He grabbed my thighs in the process, squeezing it as he sucked and licked my private part. We both moaned out of ecstasy. I had grabbed his ebony head, absently raking his lustrous hair.

"Oh….Sir Shinomori…." I mumbled, enjoying all the pleasure. I was trembling a bit.

He removed his head, his lips away from my maidenhood. It was an odd thing to see my love nectar on the sides of his lips, on his cheeks. I blushed instinctively.

"Call my name, Misao," he demanded and he moved closer to me. Opening trousers, he was about to place his shaft to my…..

"Oh my!" I looked away, blushing like a silly, naïve girl who had seen a boy's private part.

He chortled and grabbed one of my hands and said, "You can touch me here, Misao." He put my hand to his gorging shaft. I gasped again, taking all of these too much. His already erect manhood is….too much….for my….

"Stroke it fast." He ordered me. "Pleasure me like the way I pleasured you."

I did what he had told me to do like an employee to his boss. I stroked it in speed momentum. He groaned again as he turned away his view from me. Aoshi looked up in the ceiling while I instigated this play.

Moments later, he urged me to stop as he moaned out his plea. He removed his office shirt, fully exposing his lean sweating body to me. Then he gazed at me, touching something in my very soul. "I want you now."

If he only said 'need' than 'want'….

Without my approval first, he glided his thick shaft inside my maidenhood. It was so….painful and….felt like burning inside. I instinctively grabbed his shoulders, pulling him more towards me. The tips of my fingernails had marked on his sweating skin. My head leaned over to his chest.

"You….it hurts…"

"It will be over in few seconds. Trust me." He assured to me. His comforting words had etched on my mind by that time.

He glided his thick shaft further inside of me. With the help of my love nectar, it went smooth yet…. "God! You are so tight." He growled as his eyes fluttered caused by pure sexual pleasure.

"Hmph…"

"Call my name, Misao,"

"Aoshi…"

Slowly his shaft made a sliding movement, almost touching my deepest core.

"Louder, Misao,"

"Aoshi,"

"I said louder," he again growled.

"Aoshi!"

He widened apart my legs to ease the tight pressure. Then the movement of the old rhythm played amongst our combined bodies. It was slow at first and then it went wild as I had recovered from the 'first sting'. Every stroke, every glide he made inside of me is to die for. Both of us were like floating in every act of lust. I happen to bite his left shoulder out of the combination of pain and pleasure. After several moments, he removed his shaft from my swollen maidenhood, spilling his bountiful seed to the floor. I finally realized that I had become one of his….whores. He had ended my proud existence that fateful night.

I saw blood stain at the edge of my drafting table. I had given him my priceless gift of virginity.

Now I did it again. To sleep again with him, to sleep with a butterfly. No attachments, no commitments. But I want something more. I had betrayed my boyfriend Soujiro because of my sexual urges of him. He and I got split without giving him the total, real reason why I'm leaving in our relationship. Will he be able to accept that his girlfriend had sexed with others instead of him? No. He will not be able to take that easily. Beyond his usual smiles, there are emotions…idle ones….that might burst out when he happens to know the whole truth. Perhaps to the point of killing me but I don't care. I value his life more than mine so it is just right to release him in our soiled relationship. That's all.

And so I had slept with him again. To be exact, it would be our 25th time to….And maybe….maybe I gotten to love him along the process. That had made me guiltier than ever. I know I won't be able to achieve that dream. He won't give me the emotion I really needed from him – his love. He valued more of his freedom and pleasure than sharing himself to the one that he….And if that's the case, I should move away. This is the only way for the both of us to see what lies ahead. This stupid, forbidden liaison should have never been started if I only had fought what was right.

I am finally leaving him.

I gently eased myself up from the crumpled bed linens so that he wouldn't be able to detect my moves. As soon as I had gathered my things and finally dressed up, I took a piece of paper and pen noting in it that I will resign from his company and never see him again. It will be a lot better this way. Posting it to the nearby mirror, I glanced back to him one last time before I say goodbye. He is the man of my dreams yet….

"Good-bye, Aoshi. Goodbye." I only mumbled those painful words. I do hope in his heart he could hear my words and let me be myself again – a strong woman I used to be.

Walking towards the door and about to twist the door knob, I heard him calling out my name.

"Misao…."

I instantly froze, thinking he was already awake but he wasn't. He was still sleeping soundly, probably dreaming. He's dreaming about me. Huh! What a fool.

Gathering my left strength to refuse his invitation, I finally left the acquired motel room with a new hope to rebuild myself. I need to be so much away from him. Good-bye.

**A/N:** this is one of my previous works...it was given as a birthday present to a special friend of mine, MindIIBody aka Vikki-chan. :D

you want more? oh...excuse for the grammar...not good at it.


	2. Honoring My Pledge

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY**: I ABSOLUTELY DON'T own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. And I DON'T make money out of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 2 – Honoring My Pledge**

I hid myself on one of my closest pal's hometown in Japan. Even though I never opened my thoughts that had dreadfully bothered me for several weeks, Misanagi had this 'hunch' that I needed help, some time away from the 'boring' life I lately endured. I never went out, have some gimmick with her and my friends. I never also had time to accept calls both from of my landline and cell phone. Even personal visits from my current suitors that some of my naughty friends had recommended, I didn't entertain them. Just like that, I lived like a hermit in my condo unit. Ah….just like that. I'm almost sealed away from the eyes of the rest of the world.

Without asking what bothers me, my high school girlfriend gladly offered me her humble vacation abode at the sea side - one of her many for only God knows why and how she got all of them- that isn't occupied and I simply, gratefully accepted her offer. But in time, I paid for my stay for my pride won't allow me to live further if I don't. Hers is a small and comfy ancestral cottage residing near the town's cape. Call me a coward but this is my only way I could cope up with the emptiness that I was feeling inside by then.

Since then, I never let myself involve much to social gatherings, whether be it ordinary or extravagant. Hell, even a simple quick moment of conversation with an asking person for a direction had been no exemption to my odd rule to myself – which never again will I let myself 'open' to others. It had been really hard during the first week of my solitude but hey, it came naturally afterwards. I've been known as a 'genki' person….but I can also be an ice maiden if I wanted to.

Yes, that had begun my solitariness for several years. Well, not quite entirely for Misanagi, my only friend who knows where I resides and the only one I can trust, had visited me once in a while with her one little cute daughter of hers which is somehow her exact replica having the same brown hair and lively eyes. Not forget to mention her mother's feistiness and untamed beauty. I used to envy Misanagi for having a person who reciprocates her love. Theirs was a good sample of strong mother-and-daughter relationship which I had never experienced during my childhood years. I was brought up in an orphanage for your information.

I remember the day she told me that she was about to have another child. I looked at her small belly, already assuming there was a living thing inside of her. Hers was not that obvious, much to my dismay because I will only envy her again. She's still sexy and slim-like despite her almost 4 month-pregnancy. I was so happy for her, hugging her to the point she almost lost her breath. But as I had seen and felt her reclusive reaction, I abruptly stopped. And that I had assumed that my friend definitely had a problem.

"It's a girl," she coolly but plainly told me. Not enough emotion was seen on her face. That had me worried even more.

"So? I don't see any problem on that. I'm sure Ayame will be glad to know that she will have a little sister after 5 months." I blissfully said as I guided her to the nearest seat at the living room. Ayame, her 2 year old daughter, was sleeping in the cottage's extra room.

"You don't understand," Misanagi replied. There was this thought that she wanted to say but she couldn't. She looked at me with her eyes nearly moist. "Yes, I love to have this child but…."

"But what?" My mind wanted to understand her fragment words but my heart wanted otherwise – berate her for having me left clueless.

"No. Don't ask me, please, Misao. Just help me to get through with this."

Oh no….oh please not the one I've been thinking she might do to her unborn child! Thank goodness Ayame wasn't there to hear her mother.

She again continued her consoling. "I need help for this child….so that….I could…oh my….what will I do? This shouldn't have happened – again!"

"Never! I won't help you discard that unborn child of yours, Misanagi! I won't allow it!" I instantly moved away from her without giving her a chance to defend herself. Christ! She wanted to kill her very own child. But why?!

"What kind of a mother are you, Misanagi?! I used to envy you for having someone to love you back without any restrain or hesitations. If you ask me, I will give everything to have that same kind of FATE! And here you go, wasting a gifted life upon you. Does your husband know about this?" I glared back at her, pacing like a frantic expectant father. "Ah! I'm sure he does not!"

"I said nothing about aborting this child, Misao! What made you think that I want that for her," It was her turn to berate me.

It took a minute before I had digested what she had said.

A bit ashamed on what how I reacted, I recomposed myself. "Oh crap! Tell me straight to my face so that I won't just assume things out from your clueless talks."

"It's complicated, Misao." I heard her mumbled, hiding her face from me. Her hands covered her sullen face.

"And if so, explain it to me so that I can help you out. So goes to your husband. He should also know about this." Fluffing, I leaned against the main pillar at the center of the cottage, with arms crossed.

She and I were silent for some moments, waiting for each other on who's who going to speak up first. If I make the first move, this will turn out to be a bloody conversation all over again.

Misanagi had finally broken the silence. She still didn't look at me. Maybe guilt had something to do with it but what made her feel guilty about it? Sure, her husband will understand. No! He should be in the first place for it takes two to tango! He will be a lot delightful if he happens to know about his wife's present condition. "That is what makes it complicated,"

"And what is it? Tell me!" My voice sounded irritably demanding for Misanagi was making it so slow for me to grasp.

I waited for her answer. It looks like I've been harsh to her. But my real intention is otherwise.

A tear broke rolled down at one of her expressive brown eyes as she muttered these words that had shocked me. "I lied to you, Misao. I don't have a husband."

After hearing her confession, everything went blank between us that night.

* * *

I was accompanied by two, 6-feet tall, brawny men, - suited like Roman soldiers - leading me to a certain waiting room where the coordinator of this….House….instructed them. I have to do this for the sake of those children. I know by heart that Misanagi would have done the same to save her daughters from this ordeal. Misanagi…..oh I missed her so much. Damn those bastards who….who….

"You wait here." One of the Roman soldiers pushed me through the door without even minding if I am going to be hurt by his harsh action. With such great force, I was slumped on the floor in no time. My face almost contacted it.

Scowling, I glared at him then yelled. "Don't you have any respect or compassion in that blasted brain of yours? Ah! I think not! You are not the kind of person capable of having one. Working in this place explains it all."

The two men laughed. They were not one bit intimidated at what I had just said. The one who harshly shoved me spoke with eyes like from a beast. "At least we have the same notion about that subject. We all believe that that word doesn't suit in this place; neither does to the 'whores' like you so stop acting like you are a lady needed to be respected."

Both of them laughed again as they stared at me with great lust upon their scary eyes. I never noticed that my Greek, satin gown was half way up my thighs. They could almost see my...but I instantly recomposed myself, hiding my shame from these bastards.  
I was forced to be naked underneath this thin, almost-translucent light pink garment as part of the bargain needed to be done.

"It's a long time since we had a great beauty such as hers. Damn Misanagi for defiling us. She could be the Queen but hell, she picked the otherwise, even death." He laughed without any remorse or respect on his tone. My dead friend is resting on her grave now and these bastards couldn't get enough of insulting her.

"Yeah, you are right. It should have been better if that whore hadn't escaped her fate with us. She could have everything – money, influence, even power from the men she will usually lay with. But no, after meeting that foreign guy, damn it, she turned against us by leaving the organization." The other brawny man told bluntly at the other. He seemed to forget that I was still there, hearing all their blasted conversation of mockery about Misanagi choosing the 'right' path.

I had known it before. It was the very same night that she had confessed to me about having no husband. I was so shocked on knowing the truth. So Ayame was a product of one of her liaisons on her clients. And the very same ancestral cottage I resided with came from her….whoring….damn that word! So that explained why she had became so rich which had surpassed so many of her batch, her rich friends without any mentioning what line of work she's involved with. I had also remembered the time that I asked about that side of hers and she only replied that it all came from a distant wealthy relative. And then it followed having her married to a well-heeled man that not once have I ever seen or gotten to know. That was the time she hesitantly told me that she bears a child inside her womb. I was fooled and continued to believe for she is my friend, and a very close one. Since then I never asked her about all of her ill-gotten wealth. As long as she remains the Misanagi I've always known, the truce between our strong bonds of friendship continues.

The justice had been against us. Misanagi, now passed away, unexpectedly left her two beautiful daughters under my care. It never bothered me really as to take these cute little angels under my wing. It was just that all were too sudden. And that applies also to Misanagi's sudden death. OH…..I have already reported that to the authorities yet no one listened. Even the media had been clipped off the scene. So then I learned that I was dealing with not some ordinary organization. They have power to silence the justice officials, even to the voice of media. I ended up so lost.

After 4 years, I felt so alone again.

If I only have the power….enough influence….maybe, maybe I could have attainted the justice Misanagi rightly deserves. Or perhaps, everything now shouldn't have happened at all. Ayame and Suzumi wouldn't have been kidnapped, using them as the barter for…..

A flash of though came through my mind. A face of a man – a handsome man - I was trying to forget and promised not to look back. Aoshi. I know he is a man of great influence and power. He had so many connections and he may be the right person, the only person I know who can help me to save those girls. Perhaps he could pull me out of this mess. But no! Why would I ask that bastard's help? It's abominable!

"At least before we go, I want to taste this new maiden's lips. I've been itching to try one of our best delicacies for a long time! " There is definitely lust sparking in his amber eyes. I know I should be scared but hell; it will be all the same after I left this chamber. Out there, I will also be tarnished before this night ends. "Just one torrid kiss will ease my groin's pain for now."

"It is forbidden to touch them, Toushi. No matter what, never ever 'touch'. That's a strict order from the Heads, especially the Coordinator."

The man being berated looked at me with irritation. God! His dark eyes were seemed enough to give me deep tremble of fear. But then again, I held my head and chin up with such great pride emanating on me though it didn't do much good to change their look upon me.

"Drats! Kuso!!!" he severely cursed, raking his long, dark hair away from his forehead.

He maliciously stared back at me again and was about to haul me up from the floor when a voice from the corridor halted them, giving them both a deep shrill that I haven't imagine for these brawny men would feel. It was the same voice that I had gotten to talk to about the delicate situation me and Misanagi's young daughters unwillingly involved with. The voice came from the very person whom the two blockheads being talked about – the Coordinator.

"What seems to be the problem here? I am expecting you two be back to your posts after delivering her to the waiting room." There was no mistake that he deeply glared at me with his deadly smirks accompanying it. Oh God! He was too damn happy about this setting I have to do to save those girls.

"Ah boss, we were merely helping her to get up from the floor." While tensely explaining, Toushi abruptly grabbed my arm. I tried to jerk my captured arm away from his tight grip but it was no use. He was far way superior for me to fight. The hard grasp on my arm did, however, discreetly remind me that I should agree with him or else I may suffer grievous consequence afterwards.

"Nevertheless, I don't want my newest 'subject' being defiled by your very own filthy hands, soldier. Unhand her!"

Och now. Whether it is from him or the others in this House, all are filthy!

Without any protest, Toushi quickly released my swollen arm. It had left obvious pink imprint of his thick fingers on my white skin that had angered the Coordinator a bit.

"Ahou!!! Look what you have done!" Charging towards us, he harshly hissed those words, berating the damned guard dressed in Roman soldier attire. He tried to control all of his anger for if not, it might cause him further trouble. He won't be able to afford guests to hear them arguing about me, especially 'this' night.

With a swift, hard slap on the soldier's face, blood spurt out from the left side of his thick lips. Naturally, the guard never fought back for it will be only death of him. The other guard remained motionless and so unattached. I only stared with disbelief and a little shock. Though the Coordinator possessed slender body like of a woman's, if he is angry enough, he can do greater damage on someone's body whether it be to a muscular guy or not….or even to a helpless woman like me.

The Coordinator is a man dressed in blue, floral kimono. A kimono, I say! During our first meeting, I never thought that he is a man for he had this womanly grace in his aura and every motion. I had directly addressed him as the mistress of this…House, finally confronting them about Misanagi and her two daughters. I demanded justice for what they did to Misanagi and the return for my angels to me. I know it's suicidal but what can a desperate woman could do at times like this when no one is there to help you out. I had thought twice about Misanagi's demise from these men. I saw that I could never attain that justice for her. At least, by saving her two recently orphaned daughters, I could protect what only matters to her most.

I was led to a certain enclosed space before he could start his rebuttal with me. I bet it was the receiving room for his special guests for it has lots of comfortable heavy couches, and it is located near his office. Upon arriving, he finally laughed at me at what I had just addressed to him and forgiven me afterwards. He said, as always, many people did see him as a woman rather than a man. He cares naught of it. I was shocked, of course, for I saw not a single hint of masculinity on him. No one can blame me for using my eyes, instead of my instinct, to figure the personality and gender of this cold person.

"It was nice for you to drop by, Ms. Makimachi," he curtly greeted me. I know by that time that he was just being sarcastic and entirely gloating at me for the wasted effort I had done to put this crime to justice. He thought that I had finally tasted my deserved medicine for putting my nose unto their business.

"You know why I am here, Mr. Honjo," At that time, I had corrected my formal address to him instead for a woman. "I am here to get the two little girls you have kidnapped from my condo."

When I arrived at my condo unit back in Tokyo, everything seemed to be disturbing. So silent and dark. Usually, the girls will warmly greet me with their grand smiles and tightly hugged me until I acted that I'm loosing my breath. No one but the cold air across the living room had greeted me with such great fear that the girls….the girls….

"Oh dearie, such formality is not needed anymore now that we are much more 'acquainted' with each other after all the things that had happened. I'm sure; calling me by my first name wouldn't hurt your tongue."

This man is dangerous, indeed. I don't need to ask for any more evidences for I had enough of them to remind me. Misanagi's sudden death, the shove-off media and the paid justice officials – all are coming into me to torment. Now…about Ayame and Suzume….

A slow smirk was etching his womanly face. And there was a glint on each of his hazel eyes that I cannot possibly leave unnoticed. I know by that that he is the very person responsible for kidnapping Misanagi's daughters, taking them to this House as a punishment for my friend's past deeds against their organization. It will be a matter of time before they could also use them like they had done with my friend, not minding what psychological effects and physically degradation it will certainly give. It shivered my down to my nerves seeing those innocent angels being tarnished by….OH GOD! Please help us!

"Formalities, huh!" I scoffed at him. "Return the children to me, Honjo-san. Haven't you had enough that you…" my words trailed off as I remembered once again my dead best friend. She suffered enough from these monsters. I have to be stronger than this, just for the kids.

"Na ah!" Purring like a deadly feline, he held his demure pointer finger against me, waving it. "Correction, my dear, I never kidnapped them. I was merely 'returning' them to where they truly belong. My sweet Misanagi belonged to this place so which makes everything she owns is also owned by the Organization. Well, unfortunately, she still continued resisting us which led on ending her precious life." Turning his cold gaze at me, he touched my haughty chin with the very same finger he used to wag at me. "Now, do you get the point, Ms. Makimachi? Ah! Can I call you Misao, dearling?"

No person in this world owns another person's life. This faggot and the rest of his minions clearly never understood that.

"You can call me whatever you want as long as I have those kids back to me. At least give some respect to Misanagi. I know and you can't hide it from me that she had been your closest friend inside this blasted organization. At least….for her….in her memory….please give them a good future that their mother had ever wanted for them."

I also knew that those words had struck somehow somewhere inside of him, whether be guilt or conscience. I was only stating a fact, one of those confessions Misanagi had told me. She said to me that there is the only one person she could only trust inside the Organization. Unfortunately, the very person she was pertaining is the same person who ordered for her death. I don't quite see why Misanagi had trusted this faggot! By some reasons, I was using their unusual friendship as another means to safely retrieve the innocent angels back to me. I am that desperate.

He leaned over, forgetting that he and I had this animosity with each other. I know…he hates me…in a certain way. He whispered, "Don't you ever remind me of that, Misao. Ah…It's not good to open the healed wounds."

There was sharpness in the tone of his cold voice. I only remained calm as ever, never letting the enemy know my thoughts…or so.

He pulled back his head. Stepping back in five tiny strides, he turned his heels and faced the cathedral windows just in front of me. "I warned her about leaving the Organization. She should have known better."

Misanagi fled from the Organization for the fear that her first daughter will experience the same fate that she had caught for herself. If the baby would have been a boy, the problem wouldn't have been this huge. Or so, she wouldn't have to leave and hide. But the gender had been for a girl. Nevertheless, she still loved her offspring despite the difficulty of its consequences and even having to bear it all on her own. Giving the child to an orphanage had not been an option. She's the only one that matters to Misanagi. She's her life.

Everything had been taken away from her. Her daughter is all that she has back then.

The man who caused this had suddenly disappeared without a trace. Or that's what I've been firstly thinking. He left without knowing about Ayame for some reasons I still have no information why. She only and repeatedly told me the love they shared. That she was entranced by Ayame's father, promising all the stars and moon in the sky. She was deeply wooed by him. God! It was an old trick yet very effective. At least, she had been promised and held by the man who shortly lulled her in great love. In my case, it was exactly the opposite.

Though she had loved the man and proclaim it whole-heartedly, Misanagi still not sure of the man's feelings towards her. Sad ending, that is. In this part, it reminds me its similarity to my status.

My best friend hid herself from one of the houses she bought outside the country, living with her one year old Ayame under her care. It was a blissful living in a country untainted with gossips and black thoughts about them. Misanagi loved cooking as a chief chef in a certain Italian restaurant in France. As long as she got Ayame, nothing matters more. But the life she had found for her and daughter was short lived. The Organization had found them and taken them back to Japan – to work for them again. This time, with a mission at held. Resistance was futile, I heard her once said. They will kill her baby if she will not cooperate. So that started all over again….her hell on earth.

It was lucky enough that they didn't kill Misanagi because of what she had done against them, for defiling their golden rule. Once you're in, there's no way out. Death will be the price of her freedom from them. Imagine, after all the luxuries had been given, her soul is already being burned in hell. Misanagi only became a whore because her bastard father couldn't pay the gambling debts he owed to a certain lord. She became the barter in exchange of her family's freedom. And since then, she never made contact with them. Like me, she also remained reclusive to the eyes of the world, especially to her own family who sold her to the devils.

And by that, I had come to understand why she had this notion to help me through my pain for she too felt the same betrayal….same tarnishing….same unworthiness. We were both been used up…..just in the name of love.

She had to, once again, bed with the very same man who impregnated and left her. How could the gods deprive her so much of her happiness!!?!! The Organization wanted her to get hold once more of the rich German guy so that they could control him, his unremarkable riches and title as an heir of a famous electronics company back to his native country. It was one of this group's themes to use their beautiful courtesans to hold the necks of the most prominent men in the world.

In this case, only one whore that had caught the foreigner's eyes. It was Misanagi.

They call him as Schneider, son and first heir of the most influential electronics company in Germany. That is what I can only recall. Given a chance to see him, I'll kill him swiftly for leaving both Misanagi and their two daughters in this hellish place. But then again, I have to give the man a chance to regain himself from the mud. His daughters needed him now. He has to know.

They had an affair, all blissful and sinful at the same time. It was done in great tactic held by the Organization. Schneider never knew about Ayame. That is the hardest part of it while they were together. She was dying inside; wanting gravely to let him know about Ayame but the Organization had forbidden it. It will only ruin their plan to hold him in to the chains. Schneider will use all of his power to claim them both, even if it means destroying his own untarnished infamous family name. They couldn't afford having that kind of demise on their sleeves. They have to remain silent about Ayame's existence until they are certain that they have him under their wing.

"I also warned her for being so closed to that blasted foreigner! Never let your heart fall-in-love again! If she only listened, forgetting to flee from this place, at least….at least…our friendship hadn't ended in grimness, stained to the very core."

The Coordinator was talking about Misanagi choosing the right path. They both knew it will be her death the next time she escapes; but what can they do?

And those same words had caught my breath –_ **NEVER FALL-IN-LOVE**._

"And by bringing those kids back to me will only you give peace to yourself, to your friendship with her." I was using it again but I care naught of it.

A deep rumbling sound of chortling came out from him. With hands clasped behind him, he started to walk towards the huge cathedral window, closing the huge gap. "Worrying about our friendship will go to nowhere. I had been ordered to retrieve those children to make them as barter to the heir. If he happens to know they are his……"

I saw the whole point now. Damn this faggot for using those children!

"But then again….I was told that the heir was cast out from his privilege seat because of his involvement with a 'whore', dragging their good name in the pit. Such high respect with themselves, damn it! As the result, they don't want to recognize him as one of them. Damn fools! Ha! Then we have no use of him now, much more of his daughters." He scoffed.

He turned to me and had that wicked smile, reminding me that I am dealing with an evil man. I stood on my ground, leaving him no to ponder with my thoughts. "Might as well never let the goods left spoiled. Or should I say 'unspoiled'?"

That had made me finally shivered to the bones. Now that they have no use of Schneider, they will have to use the children in the market of flesh to regain their losses!

"Son of a…"

"Ah yes. There is no mistake on your assuming, Misao. They will be the replacement for the loss of Misanagi. I clearly recall that they also posses their mother's unmatched beauty. At least, something good came out from her affair to that worthless foreigner. Ha!"

Am I hearing it right? Oh Misanagi….is this the very same man who you entrusted your life with? He's the one of is holding now your children!!!

"You wouldn't dare?!!!" I started to walk towards him. I had restrained myself so long for not attacking this faggot.

"Does this face show any jesting?" The Coordinator remained still on his position, as if he was waiting for me to come to him, expecting me to rage further.

I was about to slap him at his mocking face, he had grabbed my arm in mid-swing. He chortled afterwards. "A lady should be modest, Misao."

"That depends upon the situation, you faggot!"

His built is like for a woman's yet he had the strength of a man. But that hadn't dampened my spirits. I used my other hand to slap him to this other free cheek.

"Damn you! Give me back Ayame and Suzume!"

He instantly massaged his hurt cheek without releasing my other arm. The bastard smiled even wider. "I cannot help you on that, Misao. You can slap and scream at me for how many times but you can never get what you came for in here. The Organization owns them and there's nothing you can do about it. Just accept that fact that life is not at top as always. This is one of the darkest, we both know, and you have to digest that no matter how gruesome it is. Involving yourself will only make things worse or even death."

I should be angry but his words are true. There are some hints in his words that he still do care but...is this really right? It seems so awkward. But nevertheless, I still want to have those girls back to me. I had promised that on Misanagi's grave. I care naught of my life since I was…..

"But there is one option you could do to have those girls back."

That had caught my breath. So there was still hope yet I didn't like the thought of coming it from the very man I despise.

Without any warning, He blatantly embraced me, then quickly sliding his hands to squeeze my buttocks. I flinched instantly away from him. What the hell did he do?

"What the?!" I yelled. My arms reflexively cross clutched my chest, somehow having this notion to protect myself from him.

"Now, now, my dearie." He laughed as if nothing malicious act had happened. "It is not like what you think. I'm not offering you an option to bed with me or one of the Heads of this Organization." He explained calmly.

"Oh so you just did that out of compassion, is that it? I haven't born yesterday, you faggot!"

"Ah….feisty, young woman, I say. It is one of the characteristics needed but not for now. There is a time and place for that, Seniorita."

He looked at me from head to foot, and then back up. He was trying to access something that I couldn't understand.

"Yes. You can have those children – still clean and innocent – back to you BUT in one condition, Misao. You have to follow this one simple request of mine."

* * *

I was left alone in the waiting room after the Coordinator berated and ordered the two guards to get back to their posts. He said he would be back after few minutes. I tiredly looked at the black granite bench just near me as I pace back and forth inside the room. I needed a rest but my mind and heart couldn't tame itself at the time like this. I admit that there is fear inside of me now, knowing that in a matter of few hours, minutes, seconds…my life will not be the same anymore. To save those girls, I have to do this. I have to honor my pledge that I had given to Misanagi. I will do this because for the first time in my life, I see the essence of my existence. I had loved someone again. And this time, it has the right reasons. I had shown myself again to the world again after so many years of being in the abyss. Those innocent angels are my life now. I have to do this no matter what.

The thick wooden door had opened, sending my senses to reel. The Coordinator had come to take me to the next step of the bargain. I saw his expression – his face almost had those dirty looks on me. He started towards me, slowly this time, taking all the free moment in great pleasure.

"I never knew that you had this kind of beauty, Misao. If Misanagi had been alive, she would have been envying you at this very moment." He said as he ceased his walk. He was two feet away from me.

I know that Misanagi would never do that. Comparing me to her is like comparing the moon to the sun.

I glared and harrumphed at him. I couldn't stop these typical body reactions of mine when it comes to people like him.

He caught my neck by crooking his arms and then kissed me without any warning. I felt degraded in some way as I close my eyes, doing nothing but praying for its swift end. He never let out his tongue to invade my mouth. I thank the gods for that. He was just giving me a simple….almost innocent kind of force kiss.

I never returned the pleasure of its kiss for I felt nothing but revulsion.

He slowly withdrew his lips from mine. How I wish he had felt my disgust.

"You won't be able to win a man with that kind of kiss, Ms. Makimachi. It was so lame. You should have thought me as a man, not a woman."

"That depends who I am about to kiss, Kamatari," I had called him by his first name for it is one of his demands on this bargain. "And besides, what difference does it make if I thought of you as a man? Nothing I say. You are still that gutless monster that had killed my friend."

My eyes reflected nothing but rage.

"Well now…. Since you are the 'expert' here, I guess I have to leave it to you then. If you don't execute this well, you may forget about the children of Misanagi forever."

"It will not come to that." I strongly yet coldly replied.

A smirk was shown on his face as his dainty fingers caressed the hollow part of my neck. "Then let the bidding begins."

* * *

**a/n:** Yep! Some of the reviewers here knew about this story from the other side.

Excuse for the grammar...not good at it. Enjoy it with your imagination. :D


	3. Walk To The Darkness

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY**: I ABSOLUTELY DON'T own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. And I DON'T make money out of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** excuse for the grammar. not good at it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Walk to the Darkness**

Nervous as I was, I walked myself to the valleys of shadow and impending death. The dark and narrow passage way had greatly contributed to my rambling, unspoken worries. My fate will be decided and sealed after this bargain I have with Kamatari – the Coordinator - gets done.

Repeatedly, I told myself to be brave for this situation really called for it. Once again, I need to convince myself that I can do this. Just like what I had done before on one particular dark era of my life. It was the only time that made me both brave and coward at the same moment.

Still approaching, I cannot deny that I am afraid of what fate will be bestowing on me in a matter of minutes under their filthy hands. It is because to the mere fact that I am also a human and has no one left to turn to for help.

Another thing that drives me to push forward is to save Misanagi's daughters. That is one fact that I should put into my mind….my heart. They can defile my body or whatsoever in exchange for the safety of those girls. I wouldn't…..mind…..This is for them.

I have an oath, a promise upon her grave that I will take care of them. I had promised to seek them good future. And I had promised that they will live a life that their mother had never attained for herself, and of myself, which is with peace and real happiness.

What a hopeless romantic….idealistic….fool I am! So obvious….very much indeed guilty of the said silly crime. Maybe, upon my last breath, I will still have those worthless thought.

I heard voices at the end of the hall, where bright light was seeping at each edges of the pink satin curtain. They were indeed coming for the voices of Adam's sons – male species in other terms. Just like what I assumed for Misanagi's predisposition when she was still alive, I am about to create a huge sacrifice of my life…..my left dignity.

Finally reaching the said draperies, each beat of my heart fastened into double fold – or so I could only described. Upon stepping myself into the new dark chapter of my life, I had held my chin up and told myself to be strong.

Before I went out of the waiting room, Kamatari strictly reminded me to wait for his signal before I stepped out. There will be an introduction before I make myself known to the eyes of 'Sons of Adam' – as they are being distinguished by the Organization as the 'buyers' of their 'products'. They are much better to be called as "Sons of Cain" if you asked me. I felt like a dressed meat to be sold in the market full of lusty, perverted men.

"Gentlemen," Kamatari spoke at his microphone, getting the attention of all the members of 'Sons of Adam' at the assembly floor. "Let me have your attention, please."

It was said that the assembly floor was done in pure black impala marble tiles, according to the gossiping recently-acquired 'maidens' which they too had heard from other residing 'maidens'. I accidentally passed by on that time. I never doubted them for I had heard the same tales Misanagi used to tell me about some of the area's details when she was first being sold to the wolves. Its color and grandeur had made an immense impression for the guests residing on the said floor. The columns of the House located at each sides of the grand hall are shaped and done in Corinthian style, providing an everlasting effect and influence of Greek architecture. Long, green vines with certain violet flowers crawled upward from the huge, shabby chic pillars, embracing it as if also giving an effect of luscious Eden at the sight of these men. At front, a high stage was placed – a hazel-colored marble pedestal where the one being 'offered' will be viewed and bid. And there, for sure, I will be auctioned.

"Sons of Adam," Kamatari called out once again. His mellow voice wavered through out the grand hall, catching up all of their attention entirely.

I heard numerous footsteps, men's footsteps, as they turned to the source of the paging. Naturally, they came up close to the stage, finally gathering. Guards were placed around its perimeters so I assumed it will be a little secured from those who…who wanted to touch me.

"Sons of Adam, I welcome you all again to this festive, ritual night from the House of Eros." Finally, I had gotten to know the name of this House; the Organization Misanagi forgotten or disinclined to inform. From its name, it is clear what real intentions they have.

A screech sound of feedback from Kamatari's microphone was unexpectedly heard.

"I deeply apologized for that," the faggot said. I heard some movements. Maybe he was securing the microphone for a better feed.

"Ah. So we are here again, anxious to have another round of bidding for these lovely delicacies. As always, they are all newly-acquired, beautiful and 'untouched'."

I involuntarily stepped back two paces as I heard the Coordinator's claim. Untouched. As if I never been….

My cheeks began to redden, feeling the flush. So, it is clear that I will be the first one to defy one of their 'basic requirement' for the House's traditions.

"Let's not keep ourselves waiting. I can sense your 'animalistic' eagerness to finally open the show. Since the Master is out-of-reach, I am solely taking the responsibility of starting the first bidding." He professionally spoke, like he always do to his numerous hosting – way back when Misanagi first entered this House.

Beats of solemn classical music was played upon receiving Kamatari's cue. 'Air of G String' was tuned.

"Finally, the belles are here!" one of the men shouted.

"It's about time! It had been 3 months since I acquired one of their beautiful maidens," growled the other one. He seemed to be proud of what he had done several months ago and couldn't get enough of it. What a pig.

"Haven't she satisfied you on your bed lately?" one of his close associates teasingly asked him.

"It was more likely that HE hasn't satisfied the poor, lovely woman! What a waste. Pity, I say," another one humorously commented. They all burst into great laughter except the one being ridiculed.

The Sons of Adam were talking, bragging, commenting with each others' latest acquired belles - typical male reactions when it comes to boost and boast their machismo sides. But these men are not just any kind of men from the society. They hold high, important names and responsibilities from their noble realm. Politicians, tycoons, royal bloods, aristocrats, and heirs are likely composing their memberships. None belong to the middle class or even the lowest of the A class. All are the privileged son-of-the-bitches!!! This is how they waste their time, their money, their lives – buying high-price pleasure, an obvious favorite past time for those who can afford.

Suddenly I remembered Misanagi.

"First bid! Luscious Lily!"

A name was called out. It was not my cue yet. Kamatari ordered me to step out when he calls my code name. This is how they do their bidding.

I felt someone at the other side of the stage finally emerge out from the call of the Coordinator. I can't peek at the draperies for it is forbidden and might call attention from the starving eyes of the Sons of Adam. Even if it only a small, careful peek. Kamatari wouldn't risk it.

I care naught of it.

The faggot could risk anything, even his friend's life, except the wondrous performance of his masterpiece of auctioning us to these wolves. It is his work, his love child or whatever he may call to this filthy game. He is sick beyond compare. He is sicker than the man who had used and destroyed me before. Aoshi.

A single drop of tear flowed from my left eye. It was unintentional and uncalled for. I don't understand why I did this. I had never cried ever since I had found new strength to fight back my loneliness and pain. Never.

What great irony of this fate is?! I never intended to sleep again to a man's bed but fate always drags me into this dark mess – to be someone's whore once more…

I wiped the tear drop impassively, reminding myself that this isn't the time to be weak. They may take my body and degrade it for so many times but they will never take my heart again, including my soul. Never again.

And maybe in time, after delivering away the poor angels from the devils' claws, I might be finally be free….free from this mortal world. Death might be the possible alternate solution for my freedom from disgrace. There is no left reason for me to live longer after I'm done my oath. Only death, there is to know.

I then shivered at that thought. What idiocy and cowardice is this?!

"Then she is sold to Red Death. 50 thousand U.S. dollars." Kamatari announced.

It was that announcement that had me stop from my sad reverie. So the first maiden was sold from one of the members of this dangerous, wealthy pact. Red Death. Just like the buyer's code name, everything meant to be secret. All of these men are playing on dangerous grounds of lust and endless fornication that is why risking their real identity is not a good option. All of them wear different, intriguing masks to conceal their faces from each others inquisitive eyes. No questions were asked for their backgrounds and in return the sworn secrecy is safe from disorder and scandal. Only the Organization knows their real identities. Revealing them to the public will surely expose their own reputation as well that is why their mouths are also sealed as long as the flow of power and money runs smooth to them.

No one dared to escape except Misanagi. And by that, it had caused her life. At first attempt she was lucky to be alive and given another chance. Then of the second, it had been the real eye opener. In time, after selling myself there at the pedestal, there is a huge possibility I might be able to thread to the same dark fate.

Poor Lily was sobering. I knew that for none of us, my kind, here wanted this kind of sweet cruelty. She is now on the hands of Red Death. Just like buying a meat from the market as I said before. I just hope that he would treat her good, reflecting not of the code name of he is using.

But that will be far from the reality. We are nothing but fresh, fucking goods to be sold and then continuously ravage, whether it be night or day….at any place….as long as their licentious hunger demands them to. We are paid to be wrecked.

"Next, gentlemen, is a young, beautiful woman whose blood flows pure from French line…..." There was a distinct tone of pride in the Coordinator's voice as he continued to announce the next woman's priced features to the lusty bidders.

"And you know what 'great' capabilities of a French person do in a mating bed." That was pure, distinct mockery of being French. They are known to be liberated – the first ones, indeed - but we don't have all the right to ridicule on their chosen custom. Aren't we the same as they are?

Most of them burst into thunderous laughter, screeching to the deeps of my hearing. They are all laughing and ridiculing her at the same time. My rebellious side emerged, wanting to peek carefully at the pink curtain in front of me. A small window for me to see my enemies I am about to face after this.

Then the bidding started again. I heard of 10,000 dollars. The bidding money is done in U.S. dollars. For whatever reasons, I care naught to know. My eyes had followed, searching the source of that first bidder. He was a man also dressed in the Organization's common black robe but had a mask of an elephant-faced devil to conceal his face. There is something about him that tells me that this man belongs to a royal line of sultans for his voice reflects grace and sounded like from a Mediterranean origin. Or maybe I am just over assuming.

"I give 20,000 dollars for that girl!" roared by the man masked under a blue-glittered rims with green gems surrounding at them.

"I go for 25,000!" a man masked in bird feathers and a beak motioned.

Someone called for 35,000, then another one of 50,000. But it didn't end there. I could see that the woman was trying to stop her body to tremble. Like me, she wanted to face these idiots with left dignity.

At a whopping 125,000 U.S. dollars, she was sold to the man whose laughter was very distinct and annoying…..disturbing in every sense. The sound of his laughter seemed like from a devil. I looked at the bought woman at the hazel-colored pedestal throne. She finally had freed herself from concealing the truth. She is definitely afraid to the man who had purchased her. The trembling she tried to hide is now obviously seen. A brawny man dressed in a Greek soldier outfit came up to the stage to lead the frightened woman to the arms of that man.

"Mademoiselle Jacqueline is sold to Vampire Voltaire. Such a lovely matched couple who possess the same blood of French, I must say." Kamatari couldn't help to comment. "Just maintain pure control."

Some smiled and produced some malicious gossiping while others relentlessly laughed, taking the Coordinator's comment quite humorous.

The bastards!

The man codenamed Vampire Voltaire was wearing a skull mask. I suddenly felt and share the same fear for the French girl. I knew by then that she had all the right to be afraid. The smell of death emanates from him.

The concealed bastard didn't wait for the woman to come down to meet him. He strode towards her, ignoring the rest of the brawny guards at the said perimeter. Why would they hinder his path when he had made a huge investment to the Organization just a while ago? He was just claiming what he believes he rightfully owned - his newly-acquired beautiful sex slave. From the action he made it was likely that this bastard wanted her so badly. Without shame and uttered word, he abruptly yanked her up to one of his bulky shoulders, leaving the rest of us. He continued to laugh with that annoying, hideous tone of his. Few of us were startled and the majority just shrugged and exchanged gossips for the next belle to be sold.

The French woman wanted to cry but she tried to hide it once more. Poor soul….and in minutes….the same fate will be bestowed on me.

The rest of the members of 'Sons of Adam' laughed, seeing it just like a typical scene. No regret, no pity and no shame.

"Let us now continue the auctioning, gentlemen. I believe most of you wanted to get laid for tonight. But only the ones who will win the auction will have that pleasure." Kamatari reclaimed their whole attention back to him. "We have a long way to run, you see."

250 swarming robed and masked men in front of the stage. They are more fitted to be called pigs rather than men. To their obvious huge numbers, it is clearly to be seen that many of their kind roam the earth. Devils hiding behind the robes and mask, afraid of the consequences but has vigor enough to risk, just to compensate their lust for flesh.

Not all of them will get laid for tonight, that I certainly knew. Against 250 men, the belles being offered only number to 10. Every auction, 10 beautiful ladies are sacrificed to the high hazel pedestal. And every auctioned, 10 dreams and hopes are being defile and left to the depths of sorrow and degrading stance.

The auction of flesh continued. Hundred thousands of dollars are being drawn out from their pockets to follow what their maddening groins demanded them to do. Often times, it is their head dangling between their thighs that does the thinking when it comes to love…..to sex. I learned that sad fact long ago which made me the person I am, seemingly running.

"PLEASE!!!!LET ME GO!!!" a beautiful blond woman with a British accent desperately pleaded to the guards who lead her to the center of the stage, to the high pedestal. Then she turned her hopeful gaze to Kamatari. His hazel eyes reflected no pity towards her. He smiled deviously and reclaimed slowly his stance.

"That I cannot, Madame, for once you are in…." Kamatari spoke in a low voice, seemingly releasing his man-side of him, slowly turning his gaze from the desperate woman to where I am hiding. He saw me peeking at the small hole I made from the pink curtain. As if he had sense my spying. He did, actually. He saw and winked at me.

I moved myself away from the curtain. Praying that I was wrong to what I have seen.

"….all the chances of getting out should be forgotten." He continued, turning his attention, his mocking gaze back to the British blond woman.

Yes. Once you are in, there is no way out. There are too much to risk, the knowledge inside that we had obtained along the way. The identity of the buyer, the existence of the secret society of 'Sons of Adams', and the Organization are at great risk if we happen to depart. In exchange of obediently following the rules – power, money and influences are bestowed upon you. If taken the other side of the path, death is the simple and quick remedy for that. No rumors, no risk. And the show will go on with or without you.

"I remember that fact that I didn't force you to come in. Born from rich yet odious family but was gone poor due to the fact of declaration of bankruptcy after both of your parents' death, you needed help. It was obviously none of your parents' associates would like to take you and your brother in for no value bestowed and to be gained. Revenge is what they scream to satisfy their souls very much. Even your assumed friends left you for the same reasons. Pity. Living in a world of richness yet none shared a valuable emotion called friendship and love. Well, what would I expect from people such as your family who had taken so much from the people's taxes for your own leisure."

He paused for a moment as he liked what he was seeing. The blond woman was sobering, ashamed of what he was revealing from these men.

From all the people, he had no right!!!! That had puked me. He acted like he was some kind of a righteous man laying the final harsh judgment for this so-oppressed girl.

"You needed money and this is the only option, the only help that I can do for you. You accepted it without any doubt hearing from your voice. Honestly, I admired you on that, sacrificing yourself for the health of your sickly little brother lying half-dead in the hospital's bed. Neither of us so sure of what will be his fate in the coming days so you took the last option which is here…" Kamatari ceased for a moment to spread his open arms, indicating the vastness of the place, its great existence "…selling yourself from these men. One of them will be your salvation, Madame. If you still wanted to save your dying little brother, might as well concentrate on your duty as an obedient sacrificial lamb. Will you?"

"I was told that he is dying and I don't need to sacrifice myself. He, himself, told me so. It will be the death of him if I continue this….. filthiness," she pleaded as her tears continued to roll down from her beautiful, weeping blue eyes.

"You expect me to believe on that?! No Madame. It was more that YOU wanted out of this bargain not because of your little brother's death wish but for your own good! Such selfishness emanates on you! You are here, still living and will be about to experience all the good stuff in life once again from one of these men and now you are turning away just because of that stupid excuse!!! Ha! You make me laugh, Madame. I know that you're a spoiled brat in every sense. You deserved to be punished if you continue defying my orders."

"And I shall accept that fate, sir. I am not lying for my little brother's death wish. Our bond is stronger than what you accuse! You have no right on judging us when it is you who needed to be punish because of all of these!!!" There is a strong contempt on her part. She was definitely setting herself out of bounds.

Kamatari eyed her intently. "Do you think that your brother would have said those words without my help of hospitalizing him first? Such weakened voice wouldn't have been better without my help. Well, our bargain involves after you are sold, my dear, not before. And because of the goodness of my heart, I had ordered enough good hospital services for your dying little brother. Mind you, my dear, it is quite expensive." A black mail was indeed what he wanted to say.

Just like he had done to me.

"I, ah," she couldn't say anything to contradict his term for she was so stunned after knowing the truth.

"Since it came straight out from your luscious mouth that he will be departing our mortal world in a matter of weeks or days, a momentarily ease, a smooth and comforting death will be bestowed upon your little brother if you manage to continue our bargain. I will do everything in my power to maintain him at comfort level. I expect for you to return some gratefulness for that good deed I did and will about to do to him."

There was silence – a deafening one. No one spoke, no one tried to help. They are all stop, waiting for what the British minx about to say.

"I….I accept your offer." She said in a defeating tone. She truly loves her dying little brother even though in the eyes of these men was convinced otherwise. Her little brother loved her in the same intensity. Even at the young age, he must protect her sister at all cost. A death wish he had for her…..

I saw Kamatari smirked. He approached the British maiden, knelt and slapped her on the face. The woman was slumped on the floor after experiencing the harsh blow of his palm. She tried even more to conceal her cry and tears.

"And that is what you get on ruining my night because of your futile resistance." He whispered to her. "If you had gotten to commit the same mistake again, your brother will not be alone to depart from this world."

"I will gladly accept that fate, sir." She retorted, gritting her teeth on the process. Her hair was in disarray. She looked so much tattered.

"Ah. There is another option my dear. Since there is a sure possibility of your little brother's death, why bother taking it any longer? We will just be tired of waiting for his great departure. I suggest to quickening his stay from this world. What you say? Is my other option good enough for you? Well of course, his death will not be a sweet and swift one. That would not be fair for my part if I still remain soft-heartened."

The monster!!!!

The woman's cry came louder. It is the only cue Kamatari needed for him to stop this intrusion and get on with the said auctioning. He yanked her up with such force from a man's natural power. The poor woman was dragged to the high, hazel pedestal. He had laughed so with the other men in the crowd. He also grabbed her locks of glorious hair and whispered something on her ear.

"You deserved to be a whore, Madame." Then he licked her earlobe.

I couldn't take it anymore so I stepped out from the draperies without second thoughts, marching out to the middle of the stage where the two resides.

"Stop it!!!! Stop it, I say!!!! You see that she had accepted her fate!"

All of the men, including Kamatari ceased from laughing. After realizing what I had done, I saw their gazes fixed on me. It was a matter of time before Kamatari's angered eyes reached for me.

"You stepped on the line, woman. You are out of your league."

"No! You are the one who's out of your league, you damn faggot!"

Most of the members of 'Sons of Adam', including some of the guards, roared in laughter after shouting those accusing words. I felt no shame on what I did and never regretted it.

"Anger me more then you'll suffer the consequences, my dear. I am in no mood on taking two rebellions within a small span of time."

"Then don't take it!!! The hell I care! You don't need to mock the downed woman! Do you have to humiliate her more from these swine?" I glared at them, full of disgust.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, whore!!!" one of the men from the said group threatened me.

"Does the truth hurts? I believe it is so!" I retorted. I saw some of the perimeter guards marched up to the stage to control me. But I felt no fear then. "You all have no idea what we all went through in life! Ha! Rich monsters like you wouldn't understand!!! You don't know what great pain we have to suffer in living everyday in disgrace and shunt. Here we are very much obvious that we are selling our bodies to the devils – whores if you want to describe us in plain words – but never, as in never you all have the right to treat us like this, like a piece of rotten meat! You may have purchase our body but never our dignity, our soul!!!!"

Then there was a momentarily silence. My breathing fastened as I glared each of the swine in front of me.

Then someone broke the silence. An idiot on the rise.

"Good fighting spirit, I say. Enough heat to warm my bed," a man masked with golden horn placed on the middle of its forehead shouted. "I want her!!!"

Another idiot followed.

"Well, now, I feel the same. I bid for 20,000 dollars for that woman!" another man masked with the same features as the last one but colored black had bid.

Then another….

"I say, I'll have her for 50,000 dollars!" the other one joined, true to his need.

There's more to come.

One by one, men were beginning to turn their attention to me. Long gone with the British minx that I am trying to protect. They were dragging her out of the pedestal. Two guards dressed in Greek soldiers outfit took care for her abrupt leave. I saw Kamatari's eyes brightened in a new light as it lingers upon me. No doubt that a lop-sided smile was produced in his womanly face.

"What are you going to do to her?!" I was pertaining to the British minx that was suddenly taken away. My hands fisted at my sides.

"Cleaning up the mess, you see." He said mockingly.

"Are you going to free the woman?"

"Why would I do that?" he looked like as if he was startled. But in truth, he wasn't.

He strode towards me slowly. I could feel his great manly presence. Gone being the half-woman he pretending to be. So what? I am not scared of him anymore.

"Do you remember our bargain, woman?"

I didn't answer him.

"Obviously not." he stopped from walking towards me as soon as reached his favored place. We are about 3 feet apart from each other. "Well then. Let me refresh your memory why you are here in the first place."

tbc...


	4. Fallen Angel

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY**: I ABSOLUTELY DON'T own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. And I DON'T make money out of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:**

Here it goes...the lemon stuff. Enjoy reading it.

Warning. Long, long chapter. Gomen for the grammar. I'm suck on it.

Don't hate me on writing Misao's fate like this. ehehehe. oh well.

Ah. some of the lines are needed to be on German. If not, it will be just a dead give away for the next lines of this story. I will translate it on the next chapter.

a new friend of mine have fixed the german languages in here. I would like to thank **"MoonCrisp" **for doing the fixing. She's really a good help!! Thank you so much. Love and appreciate your effort to help.

chow!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Fallen Angel**

After several deafening callings and desperate claims, I was sold to the highest and most mysterious bidder of all. He seems to be the most brute-like, judging from the huge built of his body and height beyond compared among the rest. Not forget to mention his wretched attitude as he brusquely dragged me out from the pedestal like I am some sort of a rugged doll. The grave humiliation I had received from that place was somehow replaced by my instant retaliation. And with that, I do hope that he remembered the sounding hard slap I gave on his left cheek. I was not ready yet to go for I had been so….indisposed at the moment.

Men in front of us were laughing and cheering for what I had displayed. I heard them call me as a feisty, hot vixen. Hell. I never see myself like that. The louts! Some did complain for the result of the said bidding. And some protested, shouting for a re-bid. Besides the grand beauty I was 'presenting', they said that I have a fiery spirit that had to be tamed. Think that would make me flattered? Hell NO! All of them wanted to win on this bidding, garnering the absolute right to 'tame' me by their filthy hands. Ha! It is more likely that their filthy cocks wanted that detestable pleasure.

I continued to ignore their cheers and numerous complains as I glared to the man who just bought me. At that time, I haven't thought of rearranging my white Greek robe that was clinging around my hips. My hands and arms had instinctively hidden my natural female endowments, taking away the merriment from the men's feasting, staring eyes.

"Do it again, Kamatari!!! I love seeing you two play like lesbian lovers!" a man with a goat-face mask teased, shouting.

"That is because he got the looks of a fine-looking woman. Damn him to hell!" one of his associates couldn't help not to comment.

"Some woman-looks he has. He is so gorgeous, enough for me to forget that he is a man just like the rest of us. Don't you think he had gone far from exchanging some of his parts to be a…." Other one dreamily said.

"What if he did? Are you going to 'buy' him like the rest of the 'Maidens'? So you are admitting that you are also gay, Night Baron?" asked the other man who wore a flamingo-head mask. There was enough flirt sound in him, instigating like a usual gay voice.

"Hell NO! I was just teasing, you dolt!" The man being questioned abruptly defended himself from the nosy men.

Then their whole attention was turned on me. As soon as I sensed their growing lust towards me, I reflexively hid my topless feature from these men's eyes.

"Don't hide those twin babies, honey!!! It's a pleasure to see them!" a man from the crowd with a black-and-white stripped mask pleaded.

"Ah! Let me pinch those lustrous, pinkish nipples you have, woman!!! I'll immensely pay you for that!" a man masked with green feathers shamelessly demanded.

"Why just pinch?! Suck them like a hungry BABY!" one of them maliciously commented.

"Or a hungry LOVER!" and another one made it worse.

There was a huge burst of laughter from these swine. Their voices echoed through out the great hall.

I care naught of their petty taunting. Theirs was a typical reaction of a sore loser.

As I was glaring at the one who bought me, he suddenly talked to Kamatari using a foreign language. Though my mind was a little bit frantic, I had a small opportunity of time to assess what he's using as a mode of speech to the Coordinator. I heard it before. After several exchanging of words, I finally concluded that it is German.

What a twist of fate it is!

But what if….

He looked back to me again. I saw no lust in his eyes but disgust.

Even so, I just couldn't described somewhere deep within my notice why I felt elated when he won the bidding over those perverted louts, obviously drooling what they saw over the illicit show Kamatari had done on me.

_FLASHBACK_

The God-damned Coordinator had just stripped my Greek robes, exposing my top to the rest of the men's eyes. I heard them involuntarily gasped as if they had never seen these 'splendid' parts on a woman's anatomy. Some did contain their control although I heard them whispering some malicious words to each other.

I saw their lust grow to the peak as they continued to anticipate the show Kamatari was doing on to me.

"So round and shapely, no one can deny both twins' perfect form, am I right?" The faggot wanted to massage both of my taut breasts in front of these men. He was standing behind me, snaking his arms under my armpits to gain access to the 'babies' he was referring. He had captured them, demonstrating so much sinfulness in his caress.

I was about to dodge his illicit move but he held my breasts so fast, and so as my body to maintain my position. He embraced me as like for a lover. It had puked me inside.

No one had touched me this way but Aoshi. He alone had made me feel so weak…..so fragile….so much cherished….and at the time, so TARNISHED.

The feel of his touch didn't arouse me but my traitorous bosoms had reacted otherwise. They were so alert and taut and needing to be pinched as Kamatari continued to seduce its way to high glory. Men in front of us were wailing for more but at the same time, some wanted it to end. The bidding grew noisier and the crowd seemed to be a little bit uncontrollable.

I stood there, trying to contain myself. My hands fisted. Humiliation and anger swelled up in me. I planned and wanted to take away Kamatari's hands off my breasts but he whispered these words that had me thought otherwise.

"Be obedient, woman. Remember why you are here in the first place. Ah. Shall I have to mention the names of Misanagi's daughters to replenish your memory? You don't want to see them replacing you in this pedestal, do you?"

"Kuso!" I cursed vehemently.

Kamatari leaned closer, enough contact for his chin placed over my left shoulder to whisper more. Unhesitant, he rubbed his smooth cheek to my lower jaw, tilting me head to the other side along the process. It did create numerous whistles from the Sons of Adam and yelled for more illicitness. "Just give in to your fate and all will be yours. Both of our sides will be immensely satisfied. You can have those children back – unharmed and untouched, mind you – and the Organization will have the enough compensation needed for the loss of such important contact."

"You are disgusting and incorrigible lout!"

"Why, you don't have to remind me. I am totally aware of that, of course." Then he breathed in my natural aroma on my slender neck, again, as my head was tilted.

I could feel his sneer and a couple of small playful bites. "You are so potent, ready on love making, Misao. I can smell it."

I was about to retort when he caught me in. "Just business, dear. Don't need to be so angry about it. I was just stating the facts." He sneered.

"I have all the right in the world to get angry!"

"But not on this ground, Misao. You will be glad on this. After experiencing your kiss hours ago, hell, you needed to be bedded sometimes. I say you are still a virgin."

I laughed at it. He was half-expecting it. A virgin no less tainted? Ha! At some portions of his crude and conniving personality, I am glad to see hat he is not so adept in matters of knowing a woman is still a virgin.

But who would be?

"From the way you reacted, it seems you are not." He managed to smile despite the wrong assuming he just made. "Pity. Anyway, to your dismay, I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO BE. It doesn't matter now. I can see these men care naught whether you are still a virgin or not. Well, who am I to blame?"

The auctioning of prices over me continued. "If I only knew this would be far good compared to the one I had hoped before, I should have done something like this. Remind me to thank you later, Misao. You had given me unexpected, blossoming ideas."

Thank me?! HA! Not in this world, buster! I thought to myself. Changing the subject, I reminded him other things that needed to be settled.

"We also had another bargain. After this one night, your contact with us will be no more. You will never to see us again as I filled out the said agreement between us."

There was a moment of silence between us before he instinctively pinched my taut nipples, sending my senses reel for a moment. "And by that my dear, I am sadly informing you that that category is still under negotiation."

"What?!" I was shocked after knowing that this one night bedding with a stranger will not be the end of our contract. I was about to spun around but the faggot had me fixed on my spot by caging me to his arms. "You conniving, son of a…"

"Careful, Misao. You might not like the decision I will make for our agreement,"

"Your decision? Ha! We had an agreement! Only one night and that's all!"

"This is for your own good, Misao. You will thank me after the rutting night ends." Then he chortled as he removed his hands to my breasts. "Hell, I'll rethink about it. I am not that monstrous, you know. HA!"

I was supposed to retaliate but the bidding went noisier and noisier. It was maddening. Some went to 150,000 U.S. dollars and moments later, it had been bid to quarter of a million. Just to win to bed me, men continued to throw their money regardless how high it is.

I was a bit disoriented as I hid my breasts from them. They were calling for higher pricing until it landed on 1 million U.S. dollars. Good Lord!!! What the hell is this man thinking, wasting money to a 'used' good like me? Hell! He didn't know about that on me. And also, he can have many whores as many as he wants with that kind of amount!

Kamatari shouted for another calling, higher to the last one, more like not stunned to the amount the last bidder had called.

I looked at the man who just proclaimed his bet. He was a slender man, assuming from his built. He is not so tall yet not so short. He was wearing a crying clown mask. What a great contrast, I said sarcastically to myself.

All of the men were stunned to what great amount the man with a crying clown mask had given. This is new to their history of whore auctioning.

No one seemed to make a call to conquer the latest bid. It was beyond insanity to waste such a huge amount just to bed a 'whore' like me. What did they see on me?! I say nothing!

Before the Coordinator laid his verdict of the mad auctioning, someone in the crowd - way on the back - bid a much higher, unbelievable amount in the nick of time. My eyes followed his brogue voice. And when my eyes found him, just like the others I couldn't see his image underneath his cloak, black Evening suit and mask. But for some reasons I assumed that he is a Caucasian born because of his remarkable huge built and unmistakable brogue speech. He had bought me at the price that totally shocked the whole members of Sons of Adam. I was sold at a whopping price of 2 million U.S. dollars.

Everyone went still. Neither of them said a word until the German claim his winning as he was threaded himself to the crowd of men. And that was me.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

My fate is sealed upon the meaningful exchange of glances of the two. The faggot shook the foreigner's big hands as if giving congratulation to a job well done. Damn it!

The foreigner looked back at me again. I could not longer sense what he was feeling on that time. His amber eyes reflected nothing more for me to assume. I knew there is still hatred in it but why?

"Take her away, Blood Drinker." Kamatari gave the approval. He smiled at me with an obvious malice hint on it and said, "You can have her now by all means."

* * *

I am detained for about an hour inside this luxurious Greek-Architecture inspired room, just like the whole place is imposing. The lights are accented low, creating a romantic effect. Ha! As if! I paced back and forth inside the room, full of unwanted worries ranting. My body naturally trembled to the coming doom of one night bedding with a stranger. One night? I am still expecting the faggot will still honor his part of the bargain although in his tone had reflected somewhat different from it.

He said something about thanking him afterwards. Why is that so? What the hell will I have to thank him for this?! I had misjudged the level capacity of his insanity. I didn't beg to be auctioned and have sex with someone that I barely know! This is absurd!

It is my fault why I am in this mess. I shouldn't have jumped into conclusion, desperately clinging to my assumed solution. It was so silly of me on not seeing the odds first.

But even so, I still have no left other options to save Suzume and Ayame. Those poor girls! If only I could touch them…..or even hear their sweet angelic voices, for sure I can surpass this dilemma without any fear and worry on my part.

But on the second thought, I wouldn't allow them to see me in disgrace. I couldn't afford to lie to them in case they will ask me why I am dressed like this and what are we doing in this place. And worse, I might even cry.

The fire at the hearth is enough to warm me and also securing the heat inside the room. Thank God for it! I am shivering beyond compare. My body is trembling and I cannot take my thoughts away for my coming demise. I pray that all will be so fast for me to partake so that I could never recall any of its sordid details. Oh crap!!!

All of the things inside this room reflected so much extravagance – to its detail and grandeur mark. 4 statues of half-naked ladies equip with ceramic jars were equally placed just beyond the huge marble bath tub at my right. I can see the bubble on top of the waterline of the said grand tub. I shivered. I couldn't imagine what will its participation to the mating tonight. No…..

Suddenly, Aoshi's mocking, satiated face had appeared on my mind. The picture of his drenched gorgeous, lean body followed as I remember each of his part in great detail. His wailing for more pleasure as I drove him to great climax had momentarily tormented me. We were in one of his winter houses' grand Jacuzzi, having a get away from our demanding jobs. In and out as he made me straddled on him, I played like a wild cowgirl on the loose. My long hair is in great disarray, sprawling riotously as I too enjoyed the setting of my dominance over him. His hands were clasping my hips, securing and guiding me along the process of our sinful rutting. Because of the intensity of our bonding, he had instinctively arched his head as he received the pleasure of it as I do so. I remembered him groaned as I licked each of his taut, wet nipples in extreme temptation. The echoes of the water grew more as I rapidly thrust my swollen womanhood to his pulsating, thick shaft. Goodness!!! More often, I forgot to be proper as I seek my pleasure on his glorious body. I wanted him so badly to the point of forgetting my own decency. He had taught me well on this ground – on pleasuring a man's carnal need. I both love and hate it. It made me feel dirty yet so right.

Until the day I made myself see the real situation, the status of our relationship. I forced myself to forget the great sex we grievously share with each other – anytime, anywhere. Also, I forced myself to accept the truth that there will be no future between us unless he opens his heart to me. Accepting me to his heart will be the last thing he will do for he knows something that once I did not. Changing his ways will never come to anew. I have had gotten to know the true Aoshi sometime during our mating. He always seemed to be aloof in taking our relationship into another level. He rebuked love….that is what I heard from him….as he shamelessly laughed at me as I said those words after some wild sex we had inside his office during lunchtime….. 'I love you…."

If you can only see his face, you might feel some sympathy for me. As if I was a child needing for a love, begging him to love me. Damn that bastard!

It had been 4 years since I have had last contact and got familiar with a man's body - Aoshi's body to be specific. Since then I vowed no man will ever take pleasure on my body, as in never again. But fate had me brought in here and knowing that it will be futile to resist the said demise. After all the restrains I endured, I will still end up to this...being used up again.

"Hast du sie schon in die Kammern von Eros gebracht und ihm Bescheid gesagt dass sie da ist?"

A voice was suddenly heard from the other side of the room – a door that is link to another one. My attention was caught. I crept closer to the source of which I am about to spy on. I leaned gently on the door as I listened carefully.

"Ich hatte nicht die Zeit ihm von der Hure zu erzählen. Denken sie wirklich dass ich nach allem was dort geschehen ist noch die Zeit hatte zur Ruhe zu kommen?"

"Ich habe mein Handy dabei, um Gottes Willen! Alles was du machen musst ist ihn anrufen!"

"Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Weinen Sie nicht über verschüttete Milch, Black Knight. Das wichtigste ist dass wir endlich die Frau haben. Es ist jetzt seine eigene Sache was er daraus macht."

There was a moment of silence before they continued their talk.

I had sensed the other man's hesitance to answer the other man. I just know that one of them is the one who bought me a while ago.

"Du hast viel von dem Geld verschwendet. Du hast wieder deinen Kopf nicht benutzt." He was trying to change the subject.

"Es war das Geld ihres Freundes! Warum Verdruss, sich seine Wohlfahrten zu sorgen! Genauso wie er vor gesagt hat, können wir sein Geld zur Auktion benutzen; er sorgt sich nicht, wie hoch wir rufen könnten, ebenso lang zu bieten, als wir kaufen sie, die das restliche Geschäft schließt."

"Du hast leicht reden, Blood Drinker." he scoffed.

So I am right after all. Blood Drinker is on the other side of the room.

"Ich frage mich nur warum in aller Welt ihr ‚Freund' unbedingt diese Frau gewollt hat."

"Du hast sie gesehen. Hat das deine Frage nicht beantwortet?"

"Ich glaube schon. Wundervoll gestalteter Körper und verlockende Lippen. Eine freie Füchsin aber leider ist sie nicht mein Geschmack. Sie ist zu klein.."

"Keiner fragt nach deiner Meinung und schon gar nicht danach, sie zu äußern."

Drats! German language is what they are using to communicate with each other. I cannot understand what they were talking to each other. I hear two men's voices, seemingly arguing. But what is it all about? Ah! For sure it has to do with me.

"Ah. Das Stimmt. Und dann ist da noch eine Sache die du machen musst bevor er kommt, mein guter Freund."

"Yes, I know. Du musst mich nicht daran erinnnern."

"Ich gehe davon aus dass 'Kamatari' einen guten Grund hat warum er das durchziehen muss."

Kamatari? I heard his name being mentioned. But why?!

"Vielleicht stimmt das, vielleicht auch nicht."

Footsteps are approaching towards me. I have to go. I have to hide. But where will I hide myself? And why would I do that? They are expecting me to be in this room.

I instantly flinched as the door got opened right in front of me. The huge man named Blood Drinker was startled on seeing me.

"Ach scheißt!" he cursed. "Spying on us, huh?" So this guy also knows how to speak in English after all. At least, I can understand him well.

I can see that he isn't using his common black robe that we had worn in the grand hall a while ago. But he still got his demonic mask, covering his face. Without the robe, I can see also his hair – his long, wavy, blonde hair. So I was right on assuming that he is a Caucasian.

I was standing there, quite alarmed of is huge presence.

"Can't talk? Cat got your tongue?" he teasingly asked. Then he took my arm, ushering me towards the four-pillared bed.

"Let go of me!" I fiercely demanded.

"We already bought you! You have no other choice but to please OUR needs." Then he laughed.

"Damn you! I wasn't informed of this!" I spat. All I know is that I will have to have sex with a single person….. "I will not be used like a...!"

"HA! Nice try, Mystic Rose. I tell you, that behavior of yours is getting on my nerves so I advice you not to push me to the edge if you want to get out of this mess."

He pushed me towards the bed. I was sprawled like a dumped rugged doll, like he had treated me hours ago when he claimed me at the pedestal.

I haven't notice that my Greek robe was hiked up, done by the harsh treatment. He saw my uncovered thighs that had him paused for a moment. My upper garment had slipped, also half-exposing one of my breasts. I was breathing so fast for my nervousness. I don't know what to do.

The sexy picture I was unintentionally creating had taken its toll on him. Something did snap on his part. And I don't like it.

Slowly, he bent over towards me as I tried to get away and recompose myself, my clothing. I haven't anticipated something like this to him a while ago. There is no lust in his eyes before. I was half naked out there but he seemed not move by it. But now, I don't know what to describe him.

"There's no need for you to hide your goods. Damn….you are so sexy in that robe. Too late for me to realize." He dragged me back to him then pinned me with his huge, muscular body as soon as he claimed my hips. "Now I know why he wanted you. Strange. I have this feeling that I might like to rut to a woman as tiny as you."

One of his callous hands boldly roved from my left leg towards my thigh. I slapped him, much more effort this time.

"You might develop a habit on that, my dear. And I don't like that. I'm the one who should do the hurting, not you!"

He forcibly pushed me to lay back on the bed. I felt his erection to my waist, seemingly eager and ready to take the challenge.

I squirmed, trying all my best to escape from his callous ways. I pushed him but to no avail. It hurt like hell being forced like this. Oh God!!! Help me!!!

I scratched his face but his mask protected him. Drats!

"Good thing I still have the mask." He laughed. "But not for long. I will have to remove this stupid mask to taste your…..woman dew." He instantly removed his hand from my breast to my womanhood, searching for its bud.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" I yelled. I know I shouldn't be fighting against him for I was paid for this but I can't help to defend myself from his…..his….rape.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A man's voice thundered through out the room.

Blood Drinker shoved himself up as soon as he heard the other man's voice. I quickly removed myself from him, taking the opportunity to escape from his lustful clasp. I stood near the window with a fluffy pillow with my hands. Thank God of the intrusion. My body is trembling with fear and I can't' help it. If this is what I have too go for tonight, I might not survive another day.

"Can't a man sample what he bought?" he sneered. His attention was to his friend.

"If you are the one who REALLY bought her! What have been thinking, Blood Drinker?! I thought she's not your type!" He moved towards us. I noticed that the man has a box of chocolates on his hands.

The man who was talking to Blood Drinker also possesses blonde hair, almost silver when lights shine to him. Unlike his brute friend, he has his hair straight and long, almost at the level of his elbow. He also got a mask – a happy white mask – to conceal his face for obvious reasons like the rest of these men inside the premise of House of Eros. His body is lean unlike Blood Drinker's bulky figure. He wore some sort of a General's uniform, instead of the usual black Tuxedo suit.

"Even just for a little bit of tasting? A kiss wouldn't hurt her."

"I won't permit it. Now get the hell out of here!!!" His voice reflected so much threat.

"Fine then! You win! You always win, Black Knight!" Unexpectedly, he stormed out to the room, leaving the two of us alone.

Black Knight. This newly arrived man has the power to dismiss such a brute man with a single command. I was wondering if he will be the one who will…..whom I will….

"You don't have to be afraid of me." The man assured me as he sat at the edge of the bed. "I won't blame you for having been afraid of Blood Drinker. All I can say is that his too huge for your….," he pointedly looked at my womanhood and smiled, "taste, that is."

"Come now. You know the rules. You are paid to pleasure the one who bought you. Ah! Just in case to lower your worries, Blood Drinker isn't the one who bought you."

Even so, it is still the same. I will still be bedding – mating – someone tonight.

"So who am I going to have sex with?" I boldly asked. There is no more room to be bashful this time. Still, my heartbeat is still racing.

"Who else do you think?" He showed his wicked smile at me.

I swallowed an air. "You?"

Then he laughed, so loud that it reached in all the room's empty space. "Come here, Mystic Rose. I have something to show you."

I didn't move from my place. I don't trust men, especially the ones in this secret society.

"Still afraid of me, I'm sure. But don't worry." He stood from his seat and then walked towards me. He slowly approached me like a predator to catch his prey.

"Here." He handled me a box of chocolate that I was staring a while ago. "A gift, I guess. I want to be your friend."

"HA! A friend?! You make me laugh, sir." I raised a haughty chin as I shove the box away from me.

Insulted or not, he remained calm despite my retaliation. "I guess removing my mask will steady for guarded senses against me. It wouldn't be fair for you if I continue to hide myself. And….it will be no fun at all."

The blonde man did what he had said. He didn't wait another second to remove it.

He is a beautiful man, judging from his fairness features. His thin lips are pinkish due to his Caucasian blood. His skin looks so smooth, assuming to the rich breeding he came from. His eyes, those violet ones were staring at me with such seriousness which I began to melt on my stance. He reminded me of someone….someone that had been dear to me once.

Violet ones are not far from blue ones, right?

He smiled after sensing my weakness towards his beauty.

"I assume that you like what you see. Many women do find me attractive. But I tell you, it is not from the looks you should see me. It is in the performance, Mystic Rose." The blond devil unrepentantly boasted.

I pushed him aside. "You think that I will fall for that? You are mistaken, sir." And it is true. I maybe got stunned by his handsome looks but it died as soon as he spoke with so much arrogance in his tone. I fled away from him. I found myself near the huge bed.

"I'm ready," I flatly said, trying to avoid seeing his very amused face. "Let's get this over with."

"Ah! It is so nice to hear that you prefer me better than my friend Blood Drinker." He grinned even wider.

"He said something about pleasuring ALL OF YOU. What makes you think that I am capable of doing that?! Who in the right mind would do such an illicit act?"

"I know one." He commented, grinning.

"Well, not me! And besides, I am being forced." I reflexively hugged myself, as if protecting myself from their filthy touches.

"I see. You should have thought that possibility long before you entered this business. It is not impossible for you to be used by several men in one night. It depends upon the decision of the buyer on what he will do to you, little minx." He muttered as a matter-of-factly.

He is right. I should have expected something like this could happen.

Suddenly, the room went cold.

"Lucky enough, you are not bound to be share to others." He said smugly.

Is that supposed to make me happy? But it did. A feeling of relief passed over me. At least, one of the thorns inside of me was taken.

"Here. Have some bite." I haven't noticed his close presence as I digested his words. I am bound to no one but him.

"I don't…"

"Just one bite. I assure you that you will like it better than….Oh well, just try it." He coaxed me.

"I don't like being pushed, sir." I spat. I finally got annoyed at him. Men!

"I do too. We all are. Look. I am just trying to be a nice person here. I am extending my welcoming to you. That's all."

"And by doing that you expect me go easier with you?"

"Is that a threat?" He chortled.

"Look. I am here to relieve you from whatever I am bought to do. Let's start and get on with it." The fear inside of me started to fade. I began to be bolder as time passes by.

"I am trying to be friendly and a gentle person here. At least, give me some credit, woman." He ranked his hair – a body language which proves that he is starting to get impatient with me.

We were arguing like kids. I didn't expect this to happen.

It all ends into his will. To stop this non-sense, I abruptly took one of his mini chocolates in his box. Right in front of him, I did what he told me to do. The chocolate is good, like the typical ones I usually buy and eat from the convenience stores. But this one had a minty taste.

"Like it?" he inquisitively asked. "It is a gift from one of my friends from Belgium."

I didn't reply. I ate the whole piece in one swallow.

"I'll be back. Feel at home while I'm out." He simply said as he removed the tie on his long hair, relieving it from its current hold. He seems to be preparing for something.

Ha! As if that is simple! A piece of chocolate wouldn't relieve me from this situation.

He went out of the room. I saw a glint on his grin.

Something must be wrong in this picture. I feel something is very amiss. I just couldn't pinpointed it where, what and why.

I sat at the edge of the bed, taking some moments to recuperate and to get ready. At least, after this one night, all will be back to normal. Or so I think. It would not be as normal as before but I will try my best to come close to that. And I will find the girls' father to make him know the truth about them and Misanagi's sudden death. This is all I have to do after this.

I began to notice that its top linen is fur. I haven't got the chance to see and feel its grandeur due to Blood Drinker. That fiend! As my hands probed the fur, feeling its tickling sensation, I found myself groaning. The room began to get warmer – no – hotter, I mean. Tears of sweat are starting to formulate around my nape and forehead. Am I sick? I can no longer seeing things right. Something is definitely wrong with me.

I removed my Greek robes, even though it didn't do much to relieve me from my sudden illness. I feel so hot. Something is burning inside of me. I laid myself to the bed fur. The feel of the fur to my body is quite pleasurable. I couldn't understand why. It was not like this before when I first touch its furs.

I am sick and I need a doctor. But I can't see my surroundings very well. My visions were a bit swirling. I want to shout but I can not risk my humiliation of being naked and all. Damn it! I need water!

The pool! The bath tub!!! There is water pouring out from the jars of the naked statues. If I could only get close to there and have a drink, it will be possible for me to relieve myself from this sickness.

I gently slipped from the bed fur. God! The pleasurable feeling is so intense! I love the smooth friction of the furs against my skin. Now I am beginning to get worried. My breasts hadn't escape from its effect. I involuntarily groaned as soon as my bosoms made contact with it. Oh God! Everything my skin touches felt the tingle ten times fold.

I touched my nipples. I suddenly feel the rush. My eyelids gradually flickered as I react with it. I began to love touching them. I don't know why. I moaned out of pleasure. Hell! I need to get to the bath tub. This is getting serious every second.

I stood; no clothing at all yet still I feel hot. When I looked down at myself, I was so amazed to see my skin so flushed as if reflecting the warmth of my body, the feeling inside of me. Both of my breasts were taut and its nipples were so ultra sensitive. Just a brush of smooth breeze it gives a sensation that I can only find in…..mating…..having sex….glorious rutting……endless body pleasuring. Oh shit! This could not be happening to me!

I was not like this when I arrived to this room. The chocolate! Black Knight surely have had put something in those chocolates to make me so wanton….so eager to have sex….so ready for the bed sport….needing to get laid! Damn him! He is so much worst than Blood Drinker! What a coward he is! I was drugged!

"Oh my goodness! What have they done to me?!"

I refused to lose from the effects of the drug that was given to me by that darn chocolate. Slowly but surely, I walked towards the said grand tub so that I could drink some of the pouring waters from the ceramic jar. Half in the middle, something struck inside of me, particularly near my waist area then to my groin. The heat is excruciating to bear, although at some points it is sinfully delightful. I need a remedy and I assume the water will be the answer to my woes.

Alas! I had reached the grand tub and drank enough water, assuming it will stop the burning – and yearning – effect of the drug. The bun of my hair was loose as I jumped inside the water of the tub. Neither cold nor warm, I don't care as long as I wash out the drug out of my system. It took several drinks before I declare that it is useless. Drinking water did nothing to lessen the pain and heat rising inside of me, chiefly to my….my…womanhood.

My long hair finally cascaded to my bare back, all drench, as I let the pouring water swooped down to my head. I arched my back, taking all the pleasure it gives to me. Even though it hadn't lessened the yearning to be free, the cool water had given me something that my body had happily accepted – for the meantime. It wanted for more and I know what it is. I won't let them see me like this. I have to do something before that lout, Black Knight, comes back. But how?

Unconsciously, I rubbed my nipples, my breasts to one of the naked statue ladies. The feeling is so high. Somehow, I find it lovable. I did it again as I groaned out loud. Should I give in to this pleasuring myself? I can't….can't help it!

I could feel the burning sensation again. This time, thrice the effect! I need to be relieved!!! I touched myself to the point of losing my own dignity. I don't need to be shameful this time. My body needs to be eased.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" I yelped as I inserted a finger inside my maidenhood. I loved the feeling of this. I feel so dirty. No more but I can't!!! My body wouldn't let me stop.

I slowly spread my thighs to gain access so that my finger could get through. It brushed to my woman bud and I squirmed. So much pleasure swirling inside of me!

So the finger does its work. I performed what is needed to be done, what my body wanted me to do. But it isn't enough. I need more. I need more than this. Oh shit!

I dived myself to the shallow waters of the grand tub. Spreading my thighs so wide, I loved touching myself here at the center. Arching my back and head, I squirmed so loud, enough to be heard outside the premise of Eros' room. I am enjoying all of this, though I hate to admit it. Damn it!

I assume my voice change. Or my hearing got temporarily damage done by the drug. Hell!

After all the loving I made to myself, it isn't enough to satisfy me. I need more. And because of thinking other ways to relieve myself from the wanton effects of the drug, I haven't noticed that someone at the foot of the grand tub was looking at me. I can see the figure but I cannot identify the person. Ah! He is a man judging from his lean built and remarkable height. His hair is long and so straight. He must be Black Knight.

"Damn you! What have you done to me?"

The man didn't speak. He spun around and called someone. I haven't heard clearly but I assume he is calling someone. He went outside as soon as he met the person and then closed the door. I heard several arguments outside. It isn't my concern now. I needed to be relieved at all cost.

Several minutes later, the man stormed back and effortlessly took me from the tub. God! As his skin touched mine, continues roll of delight washed through me. I love the feeling and wanting it more than before.

Before he laid me back to the bed fur, he wiped the excess water on my body with a certain towel. The sensation was like from the bed fur but not much satisfying. He made me stood as he continued to wipe but I am too weak for that. As soon as the act is over, he laid me gently on the bed fur. I twisted over onto my back in the middle of the bed, my arms thrown out at my sides. I began to gasp and breathe hard as my head tossed back and forth. Unconsciously, I raised one of my legs and thighs in the air, having unnoticed its seductive movement. I was loosing my control of myself. I was arching, twisting and thrusting. I have no idea what I was doing. All are acting according to what my body wants to do. My visions are blurred. I can't seem to see the Black Knight's face. I want to hit him, or better yet, kill him but I can't. I am already on the power of the drug and I can't escape it.

"You will pay…..pay….for this, you beast!" I still have left strength to give threats.

The man sat at the side of the bed, close enough to me. Though blurred, I saw his long hair cascaded as I bent towards me. He whispered too my ear that made me giggled a little.

"I want to help you in your dilemma, Misao, if you will only let me." Sweet words came out from those gorgeous lips. He was asking a permission to have sex with me. Ha! The nerve! He had already taken advantage of the situation and yet he remained so gentle!

"You tricked…….ah!!!!...you….tricked…..me….."

"I haven't had the simplest idea that this will be happening to you," he said.

"Liar! Ack…..you had already thought….of this….through…..You made me eat those drugged chocolates…."

I heard him cursed. For whatever reasons, I care naught to hear.

Moments later, the heat intensified more. The yearning inside of me wanted to get out! The fever is fast consuming me. "Help…..I….help…." Finally, my defenses came thumbing down. It is all what we waited, for me to surrender.

"Will you allow me to HELP you?"

This is it. I have no other choice but to take his help. And besides, I am paid for this…..for the said bargain.

Look on the brighter side, Misao, this is not me. I am under the influence of a certain drug. I am not giving myself entirely to this man. Never to any man!

"Happy? Ack…..Put that shaft inside of me!!! Quick!!!" I demanded.

He leaned over and brushed his lips to mine. My eyes opened in wide surprise. I heard him laughing. See! He is indeed gloating!

I felt his hand roaming around my waist as it travels between the inner folds. I squirmed! Damn it! It was so different when another person is touching you, instead of yourself. I moaned out of pleasure. My thighs instinctively separated apart to give him enough access to my woman core.

"You are so wet down here, Misao. Just as I expected." He muttered. He gently inserted his callous finger to my inner folds, to the hole I am yearning to be touched.

"How did you know my…" I whispered brokenly.

"Shhhh….Just enjoy the night, my love," he solemnly said.

He thrust his finger, in and out of my swollen womanhood. I could feel the rush of my love nectar out of me. First, one finger went on working then a second came to help to emulate the other. Oh God!!! This is so good!!! I feel like I'm in heaven….once more.

"More! Thrust it faster inside!" I boldly cried out. I lost my dignity, my pride, as soon as he touched my body.

He licked and sucked one of my nipples as he grabbed both of my wrists with his other free hand. Although I didn't like it, I am on his mercy.

I gasped for air. And with that reaction, it made him turn his attention on claiming my lips. He's too hot and I am too. We are like lovers needing to be released on a passion that has long been buried. And this is it.

"It is time for me to get inside of you, Misao. So that we can be both free."

"Then have me, real quick!" I harshly demanded.

I heard him chortled. The lout!

Shaking off his robe, he gently placed himself between my folds, grabbing my full attention. I had never been so much wanton like this before….or maybe I just forgot this kind of feeling. It had been 4 years since….

His erect is obvious. I can feel it. Because of my desperation, I grabbed his shaft.

"Easy now, my little minx. All are in good time."

I released my hold of him, letting him take the rest of the action.

Then he inserted his thick shaft – oh shit! – I haven't expected the size of his….I moaned like a virgin.

"Enjoy the ride, Misao." Then he plunged his shaft deeper in repeated motion.

I felt his long hair at our sides as he continued on pleasure us both with his powerful thrusts. I also felt his butterfly kisses on my neck. I love what he is doing. In return, I wrapped my legs around his hips and arched my body towards him.

He groaned, just like I numerously had done before. His hands began to clasp my hands, threading each of his manly fingers to mine, raising it above our heads. The old rhythm is taking me into better heights. God! I miss this!

The brush of my nipples to his smooth chest had me so struck. I want more of it!

After several moments, both of us reached the climax of our rutting. Oh God! I still haven't taken his shaft from my swollen womanhood. The possibility of having me pregnant is large.

"Why…" I tried to ask straight but so much strength was pulled out from me. Having sex is surely draining most of my energy.

"Shhh…..conserve your energy, Misao. You will need your strength for later sex." He seductively murmured to one of my ears.

"There will be another one?" That got me alarmed.

"Yes," he chortled. "The effect of the drug will last all through the night. Sooner or later, you will be experiencing the same yearning – the heat – inside of you. I will never leave you in your time of needing."

"Shit! You planned for this! I hate you!" I spat.

He kissed me again. "Yes, you will SURELY HATE me for this."

"Why you….ack…… there is it again!"

"I told you. Be one with me tonight and everything will be fine and smooth."

Without saying any further romantic statements, he began to thrust again. All the damn good feeling was swirling to my senses, leaving me so caught up with the dreaded anticipation of sexual climax!

* * *

I woke up in the morning, hoping to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. The sunshine was creeping through the curtained windows. Its morning and I don't have any clue what time it is.

I shifted my body to the other side, assuming that Black Knight had already left the room. I was used – after so many rutting we made last night - so which means the bargain is already honored. I am not expecting anymore of the man to have sex with me. One night. That is all it takes.

Rolling myself, my arms came to feel something – a body…..a man's body! Oh shit! He is still here!

I forced myself to fully awaken. My eyes were trying to see the man. Great naked body….damn it! Then……then….then….his hair….the traces of it…..his straight, BLACK hair…..BLACK HAIR?!!!!

"What the?!"

He groaned as soon as he heard my gasp. He took the pillow from his face and tried to create a warm greeting. "Long time, no sex with you, my little minx. I know you had fun last night. Hell. I remember it all. Care for another round?"

tbc...

* * *

**A/N :** Guess who? smiles deviously


	5. Men Don't Cry

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY: I ABSOLUTELY DON'T own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. And I DON'T make money out of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

A/N: hi!!! Sorry for the grammar again. enjoy the stuff!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Men Don't Cry...Even Smile So Much**

Long days, weeks and years of loneliness had become my only companionship during the night of my yearnings. True to my nature, I never had been celibate during those times but somewhere between the lines I became bored and clueless. There was a huge difference that all my nights of endless fornication couldn't fill. There was also a time when the sharp realization of emptiness in my life had berated me inside repeatedly. The pain I was trying to ignore through these past dark years had finally caught up with me in a triple fold. Here in my arms lay the only being that had had wounded my pride so terribly. The butterfly that had almost taken my full sanity was sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected predicament I am facing now with this minx.

After so many years, finally, I have her cornered and rendered helpless under my mercy.

She's sleeping soundly. Her tiny form curled like a ball. Funny, I have this fear that if I close my eyes, my only butterfly will fly away from me, never to come back.

Damn fool, I muttered to myself. Haven't I learned from my previous mistakes? Twice, it had shown.

Knowing very well of her crime, I'll never forgive her for leaving me from that very fateful night. No woman on Earth does that to Aoshi Shinomori, a well-known unreformed womanizer. I admit I had been a lout, a taker from all that she had willingly given but she had no right on humiliating me that way. Call this a man's pride. I don't care. I dictate the rules in this relationship. I'll get my vengeance soon enough.

This bitch will pay….big time.

Drinking several shots of Vodka to calm my senses, as I contemplate at the void of the early dawn, my stare always came back at the beautiful, naked minx lying at the grand bed. It was quite an astonishing fate to have her back to my arms. It was indeed a miracle to be told, for I have searched for her for two years and obviously none had been gained out of it. She hid herself well, far from the monster she had shared in bed countless times. And the other last two years had been my dwelling point to finally give up on her. All was at lost. I had become a besotted fool, searching for a priceless butterfly that is only meant for my pleasurable entertainment of lust. For it, I was burned, deeply scorched by her so-called treachery. The bitch had the last laugh.

But now, who got the right to laugh? It is I, and in time I will make her know that in every possible way.

I simply smirked still knowing that she is still the minx that I had laid with last four years ago. As if nothing changes, as if nothing had taken away from her fiery spirit in matters of sexual entanglement. I had taught her so well and in return, she had given me the greatest satisfaction on using her body to satiate my carnal needs. Aye. She became what I intended her to be. I'll be damned if she hadn't enjoyed every bit of it with me.

My instinct tells me so. And none so far had failed me.

Women are made for the sole purpose of warming their men's bed. Nothing follows. Bearing a child, my heir, would be a plus but they don't come close in gaining my respect to the fairer sex.

They are deceitful, manipulative, little creatures. That I know deeply. I can simply and honestly tell that for my very own mother belongs to that same category. I grimaced as I remember the awful truth.

I saw her stirred again at the bed, beginning to be restless. It must be the effects of the Cantharides flowing in her blood now. Even though I was against it, there had been a point that I felt she deserves to have that lust drug in her system. Without it, there is no doubt she will fight, defending herself against me. I have known that for her fiery spirit and pride will eat her away if not. But still, given a chance, I wanted the woman to feel all the rutting I did to her naturally, giving her the realization what she had sorely missed during her absence of four years to me. I want her to know once again the pure abandonment, of passion that she had once shared with me during the vivid nights of our fornication.

Still, I was not disappointed. She had given her whole self again, the way she usually does in every sex we have with each other. No doubt about it. I know her that much.

But what if there's someone else who shared the pleasure of sex with her, someone who had release a better act of euphoria during those years of hiding? I couldn't bear to reckon about her in the arms of another man. I must know or else I'll go mad.

I won't let her win this time.

The bitch moaned. Innocently sounded as it may be, it is all I needed to know for me to be invited back…..back between her creamy thighs. The drug is showing again the symptoms of lustful heat building inside her luscious body, especially at the woman core. She tasted so good. It was so great to the point that I am afraid that I might not carry properly on the vengeance I want out from her. I wanted her to suffer….suffer all the consequences of leaving my protection.

"Ah…." The exhausted minx moaned out from sleep. She restlessly moved again. One of her hands began to slide down slowly towards her bare belly. Her white hand stayed there for a moment, caressing it absently. Just seeing her doing it had my manhood regained to its virile, attentive size again.

It irritates me actually. I just can't help it. She still has this great effect on me, controlling me.

Leaning my side shoulder to the edge of the French door, I simply sipped the remaining contents of Vodka on my tiny glass as I watch the imminent act of self-satisfying sex. My devious eyes never left her tempting form. The hunger that she had fulfilled hours ago from four years abandonment had been once again made its known to its master. I have to have her again and again, even to the point of ravishing her. A very good vengeance and compensation at the same time – that I needed to do to her.

Her hand hadn't satisfied on caressing her slim belly to induce the sexual longing that the drug had driven her to feel. As soon as her impious hand traveled from her small abdomen to the main target between her creamy thighs, I quietly sauntered towards her, loving every moment of her innocent, unconscious crave of steamy sex again.

Not a bad revenge, is it? I get what I want and then eventually she will suffer because of it.

Whores are all the same. And this lovely piece of art work is not an exemption.

"It's hot…." she weakly muttered under her breath. Her eyes were close, her moist lips were pouting.

Instead of seeing a fallen woman under my mercy, I see her as a ravishing temptress that has the control of me. I can't help to laugh for there is half truth about it.

I sat beside her as she continued to stir from her restless half sleep. I enjoyed seeing her suffer from the pleasurable pain of the lust drug. She's under my mercy. Without me to satisfy her unwanted carnal needs, she'll just wish to die or maybe be raped by the men outside of this room. Hell. I maybe a ruthless cad but I have no intention on letting my priceless butterfly be shared to others. I don't share what's mine fully.

One of her knees bent. Her shapely thighs slowly separated apart as she continued to stir and moan. Her wicked hand that traveled south of her body got what it needed. Massaging the bud of her woman core in circles, she had created an almost satisfying groan. My senses became more alive, so as my man part. She's doing the pleasuring alone….without me helping her out of it. Damn woman.

She thinks that she can satisfy the hunger of her lust by assimilating it all on her own. Clearly, even though she knows that she needs me to compensate her hunger, the minx preferred to do it alone.

I softly laughed. And she heard it.

"I'll never allow you to have me again, Black Knight." She weakly warned. What a fool indeed.

'"You think so, my dear?" I can't help to retort back. I hate to think that she had thought of me as someone else. So all the enjoyment we had numerously shared several moments ago had been between her and Black Knight.

I wished I could fully understand but still my pride would not take it. I am known to be a patient person but this time, she got the laughs again.

Gradually, I leaned over, almost making our faces in close contact. Her breathing was a bit deep due to the heating effects of the lust drug. I could still smell the aroma of sex we have. It was so strong I could almost loose my control.

I love her scent. I love to caress every part of her until she moan. I love to taste her woman dew. I love everything about her body except her resistance. Though the drug had suppressed her, I can still sense the reluctance and sacrifice on bedding with me.

Too bad, she left the bed of roses I always offered to her. Her lose, not mine.

"I'll have you whenever and wherever I want," I coldly reminded her. "I always get what I paid for even though the product has nothing left good to offer."

I swear I saw a tear rolled down from her right eye. Should I be guilty about it?

"Go on. Continue ravishing me, sir. For your information, I am used to being molested before so why should this be anything different? We both know that I'm already a soiled good." She sarcastically reprimanded.

Soiled yet succulent good that is, I quietly hissed. I hate to think that she got other men to have fallen on that part. I won't allow it.

"I think it will be better to watch you take the pain of the drug, little one. Somehow it satisfies me." I cockily said. I bent lower, an inch apart from her luscious lips. "So, how's it?"

Misao moaned aloud as she rolled, facing away from me. She continued to touch and play her bud just to satiate the pleasurable pain she was enduring. If she only knows that she could also give me the same effect of suffering….for not touching her.

No! Vengeance must be served.

Her mouth went agape as she came to climax on her own. God! It was so tempting. Her free hand massage her other asset – her full breast. A leg was raised to the air as she was about to come to the edge of her own ecstasy.

Her broken moans….her moist lips….her dewy cordial folds…..her tempting open position, her aromatic sweat……all are pain in the ass, pain in my man pride.

I took her hand away from her bud, replacing it with my own.

"You always tend to turn the table against me, minx." I almost growled due to my sudden weakness.

"As of now…..I don't give a damn." Misao retorted as she enjoyed my sinful caresses.

There was a momentarily silence between us until she moaned out again. My nerves got aroused at the sweet sound of it.

She's so wet. I can feel it. Her love nectar flowed freely. I was tempted to taste it again.

"Are you going to beg for me to have you now? Just say it and I will be inside you in no time." I teased, knowing that any time sooner she will succumb to me.

"No……I won't….."

"Silly girl. Can't you see that you are now under my mercy? Well, actually, you are on the mercy of my hand." I was referring to my hand on her furry cunt.

"I hate you….." she squirmed.

"Hate me that much, eh? It will do no good as you go on suffering,"

"S-suffering without your precious dick inside of me, maybe as of now but still I have my pride. I-I will be soon out of here and never to see your idiotic face." Misao retorted, raising her arms above her head. She still got the strength to fight in word battles even though I am giving her the satisfaction of caressing sex with the expertise of my hand.

At least, she's referring to Black Knight, not Aoshi Shinomori, the Ice Warrior. I have to smile on that.

"I c-can see you are smiling." She muttered.

There was a moment of silence. "Really?" Then I grinned. "And you like it?"

As my finger entered her moist core, she squirmed and gasped aloud. Her second climax came but I can see it in her eyes and body movements that they were not the same intensity compared when she have me inside of her.

"I-I-it seems that your smile is so familiar to me. I-I can't seem to remember when and where."

Her visions had been affected too by the lust drug. They said it makes the vision blurry until it moves out from the system. No wonder this drug can also be used as a Rape drug.

Hell. Am I doing it to her now? Probably but it seems not.

Why do I care? Nothing.

"Maybe one of your men reminds me of you." Now I am beginning to be soft. I am talking to her as if nothing dreadfully happened between us. As if I am one of her lovers who wanted to give her the euphoria of sex she needed.

And here I am, so ready to give it to her but in minimum regard. Vengeance cried at the other part of my mind, so as with my heart.

One of her men, that I had naturally asked. It did hurt me, knowing that she might have shared herself – willingly – to others.

"There's…..only one man…..I could think of and it's not you." She weakly muttered. And then, she unexpectedly shoved my hand away as she tried to sit up. Although the heat in her woman core intensified, she chose to be away from the pacifier.

I can't help but be proud of Misao. I waited for her to speak again. I know there is more from it. I am willingly to listen though part of me wanted not to believe in the coming words. They are probably lies. Women are such deceitful, petty creatures.

She shivered, trembling because of the effects of lust drug. "Only one man I could think of basing on that smile of yours. He's the man who took my innocence."

So she was talking about me. How pathetic. I don't smile.

"He rarely smiles but I caught him once. Pity. There are many things in life to be happy about but this man never showed gratefulness fate had graciously given upon him." She whispered but enough for me to be heard. She was sitting away from me. Slowly, the distance between us had grown. I suddenly felt the abandonment and hers to be independent.

"I saw him smile once and never again." She looked at me and I saw another tear rolled out from her eye. "It was the last because that was the time I finally got the nerve to leave him."

I smiled to that? Why? When? How? What a good liar!

"The last sex I have is with him. Seeing him smile during his sleep is the last memory I both cherished and wanting to forget. Somehow, that smile made me hesitant to leave him. It was kind of a sign that I am seeking but that was non-sense. I still have to go away or else…." Then she blushed. "I can't believe what I am doing. I shouldn't be telling you my personal life."

She stood up but I didn't let her. Automatically, after hearing those words, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. I don't believe everything that she had said but it touched me somehow in matters that I didn't like.

I'll be the judge of that. Maybe this minx is telling the truth or maybe, she just wanted to gain sympathy out from me. No way.

I have been a fool of her once. Never again.

I absently caressed her hair. "You are probably hallucinating."

"I-I ah!!!" she pushed me away as she lied herself back again to the bedfur. She was squirming again. "It is because of your stupid drug, you bastard."

I wished to smile on that but something in me doesn't want to do it. "Enough talking, little one. Do you still want me to relieve you from your distress?"

"I-I don't want you to take me." She continued to shiver. Numerous sweats rolled down on every part of her skin. Arching her beautiful body, she moaned out again.

I watched her as she did her own thing, climaxing herself.

The body is calling me. That I know. Though her pride is evident, I just know that she wants me inside of her. As of now, it was a good excuse of letting her go from the punishment I am bestowing on her. She had enough of the revenge.

What a good yet pathetic excuse for my part on letting my guard down. It was probably those words that she told me a while ago. I don't know if it's the truth but there was a part of me got to be relieved after knowing she hadn't shared herself to another man. She is still my very own fiery Misao.

The way she pleasured herself with her fingers had aroused my man part to its full virility again. Legs so wide apart, body arching like of a bow, sweetly moaning like a siren – a perfect invitation for a lustful man like me.

I removed her hand and positioned myself between her creamy thighs. "You win this time around, little one. Let's just enjoy what we still have. After this night, I doubt you will be more willing to face this idiot. And I don't want that to see."

Without waiting for her to speak or protest, I immediately inserted my shaft inside her dewy sheath. Three long strikes of thrust I gave on her before I tried to sense her retaliation to my move but none so far was done. Just like I had suspected, she will welcome me anytime and in good, perfect heat.

"Oh God!!!" she cried out as I continued to thrust. Slow yet powerful blow thrust I gave her until I accelerated my glides. "You m-must be the devil himself."

I just hate to think that she was thinking about Black Knight while I gave her the pleasure of rutting she needs. Even so, I am still enjoying the bountiful feast below me. She is so wet. I want to taste her woman dew.

I raised her legs and put it above to each of my shoulders so that I could gain more access to her woman core. Along with it, she absently squirmed as she raised her arms again above her head. Her breasts are so expose to me, ready to be attacked by my tongue. I bent down and slowly nipped with my lips one of her tiny erotic pebbles. My hands held her waist to steady my rhythm. Goodness! I could almost feel my very own climax.

I could hear myself groaning together with her. Such a perfect combination. It had been a long time since I felt this kind of euphoria. Only to her….

"Ao…..s…..shi….." she hissed out.

Do I hear it right? Did she call my name?

I am about to explode my seed inside her - which is not my very intention - when I heard my name upon those luscious lips. This couldn't be. No. This is too good to be true.

I cried out after she reached her very own climax. It helped me a lot, knowing that she is very satisfied on what I gave on her. She absently smiled and unexpectedly kissed me on the lips.

"Bastard," she said then fell a sleep. She didn't make an effort to remove me from her. Bet that she enjoyed me, as much as I enjoyed rutting her.

Her breathing was slow. Then she called my name again. "Aoshi…."

I can't help but to smile on what she did. As of now, we have a truce. After that, may the Heaven forgive my black soul.

"Sleep, my little minx." Then I kissed her moist lips.

* * *

**A/N:**

ok...I'll post the other left chapters as well. yeah. should have done that before.

sorry. i've been very busy these past days. now i have to find my files for it.


	6. The Genesis of Eternal Nightmare

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...

* * *

A/n: gomen for the grammar...

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Genesis of Eternal Nightmare**

The sun is almost rising to greet the whole world once more. The birds had flown from their nests, living again for another day. Nature starts to rekindle itself. I can feel it. I even yearn for it. But what will be the essence of having hope when darkness is always there waiting to destroy it? After what have had transpired between us last night, one thing is for certain, I realized that I got the worst luck in the world. It was just too bad I have to get through with this undeserving fate once more. The past I am trying to escape and forget had soon caught up with me. There is it again to remind me the pain I am longing to bury. Him.

I lay limp in the bed, very much burn-out from obvious reasons. I had a mind-blowing sex with him - just like before, just like the old times. It was all-consuming, all-sinful together. But something bothers me so. I couldn't quite compare this to the previous ones I had with him. I honestly admit that all we had done last night is kind of new to me. Ours had been more passionate, a thing that I questioned about for he is not that kind of man. Or maybe, this woman had been deprived of sex for too long and couldn't assess properly.

Aoshi is not a man of fiery emotions. He will never be. He may smile, smirk, go angry and even looks sad, but there is still emptiness beyond those façade. But I will not have to venture through with it again just to see the facts. I will never again be apart of something that is not willing to open and share. I have learned that and so I must apply that at this very day as I prepare myself to demand the bargain and leave it all off as nothing happened.

All that had happened last night was just a business transaction. There is nothing more to argue.

Shifting my body as if familiarizing its surroundings, I had unintentionally touched my mates' sturdy arm. Defensively, I jerked back my other stretched arm to mine as if I felt burned just from touching his smooth skin. Aye. It always feels this way when I am touching his gorgeous body. What a weakling I am?!

My head hurts a bit. Escaping from my lips are grave curses. Damn the drug Aoshi had me unknowingly taken. As if he didn't know what his friends did to me. What a pathetic excuse?! When will he ever learn to fight his enemies fairly? Not in a million years perhaps.

Hair disheveled, body worn-out, skin feeling so oily and sticky at some parts- one thing is screaming inside my head – I do need a bath to cleanse my filth, and his filth attached to me. At least by the help of water and soap, small memories of his touch will be lessened to remind me his deceit.

Peering through the other side of the room in search for the possible bathroom's door, my eyes come to view the small pool settled and looks pretty inviting. Suddenly, vivid memories of sexual pleading and self-pleasuring had come to torment me. I could feel my cheeks began to redden as I recall it. I don't want to go through that desperation again. Not ever.

I am preparing myself to leave the grand fur bed when suddenly a hand grabs one of my wrists. It was gentle yet in command.

"Where are you going?" Yawning and drawling, the snob had finally awakened.

I don't need to be pleasant on answering his question. What for? One night of bargained sex had been consumed. There is no way I am connecting myself further to this bastard.

I just snap back by wrist but to no avail. The gentleness before had gone abruptly as soon as he had sensed my obvious animosity towards him.

"My, oh, my. Someone here is grumpy." He teases. Teased? He never teases for goodness sake.

"Let go of my wrist, SIR. I need to relieve and wash myself and then I'll be on my way." Turning my head towards him, I glare. "The bargain has already been fulfilled. There is nothing more for me left to do here."

With a little added force, I repeat my efforts to claim my wrist from his hold but to no avail.

"What made you think that our bargain is over, my minx? I bought you with an outrageous amount which only proves that I have every right not to set you free. You are my slave now. I own every delicious part of your body," stopping for a moment to stare at me with great lust in his eyes, "I own you." The snob declares. He is still lying on his stomach with the bed's fur sheet almost not covering most of his skin. It is a tempting view but I tried harder not to notice that.

"That, my lord, isn't the deal. Ask the faggot administrator! Perhaps to other women here in this God-forsaken house can that rule applied. But in my case, I only have to suffer one night of sex with the one who have bought me and then retrieve the ones I came for." Damn. I shouldn't have given him the last fact. I am afraid he might have to ask me about that.

"Suffer one night of sex?" He drawls then chuckles patronizingly. "Suffering is the last thing you will ever feel beneath or even above me. I have had helped you release the peak of your orgasm, making you bellow loud enough to shatter the glasses of this room and…."

I cried, "Stop it! Stop it, Sir!" I don't want to hear them. I'm trying with enough force to take back my wrist again. "How dare you!?"

"What?! I am just telling you the truth, am I not? And what's with the formality? We never have been 'formal' with each other ever since." The mischievous gleam in his eyes could not be mistaken.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to ruin my life?" I could feel the tears at the edge of my eyes. I am trying to stop its burst for this idiot is not worth crying for.

Raising himself up from the bed without releasing his bond to me, he gathered me to him with little effort. I am so stunned to speak or even to retaliate. Luckily, no tears had been spilled. Thank God.

"Why ask, dear Misao?" He embraces me. Instead of feeling warm, I feel the opposite. Then he murmurs, "I'm sure you will only despise my answer."

The sex we had last night had been quite better and astounding, yet he is still the old Aoshi whom I had left before. He's cold and impassive.

There was a time in my life that I had hoped for his change. Now I know that not all wishes come true.

His next words had confirmed me of that. "You deserve this fate and I am here to make that happen in many possible dreadful ways. You have to pay for your defiance. Destiny is on my side to let you fall again to my grasp. This time you will taste my vengeance."

"I have a life! My own life! You can't just tell people to stay with you only because you wanted to. You have to earn that trust, that care from the person you want to spend your life with. Not everyone in this world is your property. And I refused of being one."

"So? Is that all?"

I push him so hard, trying to jerk away to no avail again. My hair becomes more disheveled, almost covering my face. I am just a pebble compare to him as a large boulder. "Damn you! Who do you think you are? God? You're sick and demented!"

"I appreciate that."

'What we have is long over! Don't you understand that?!"

"Not for me,"

"You are just being pig-headed! I….I…I don't like you anymore! I despise your callous ways! I hate everything about you!"

"Not always. Every part of your body I touch, you melt and tremble. I control your body, so as your lust. We both know that too well."

"The more reason why I should hate you. You never respected me…..even love."

He laughs hysterically. "Who says anything about love, Misao? This got nothing to do with love….but lust I can assure you. Well, after all these years….You must be dreaming. How pathetic."

Silence reigns over. I am speechless after hearing what he just said. I'm in total lose. After all those days and nights we shared, after all the exchange endearing and love quotes, after all the sacrifices I made for him for his momentarily happiness and comfort, all were for nothing. All were for his conveniences. I was fooled indeed.

He wickedly smiles and says, "As for the deal with the faggot administrator, I believe that you have been misled by your naïve trust and hope. If others had bought you instead of me, you will be fortunate enough to walk away with enough money and freedom after one or three nights of debauchery, maybe a few weeks. Men here got temporarily loyalty to their bought mates. They got plenty of money to show-off and egos to fill-in. Sadly, it didn't come to that since a close associate of mine had bought you as a gift to me. Well, not technically because it is my money to begin with. You can't imagine the shock on my face after knowing it was you whom I will rut with that night." He chortles and gives a quick shrug as he continues to muse. "Thank Heavens,"

I can't help not to sneer at him. The lout accepted it gladly.

"And another thing, I hold the faggot's neck and this club, you see. Whatever I say is the law and no one here will dare to contradict it." He huskily says.

"Except me," I mutter.

"Particularly not you," he replies with an amusing tone.

"You run this horrid, depraved place? No wonder."

"Well," he ponders for his words before continuing, "not all of it, minx. I am merely one of the biggest stockholders of this place you call horrid and depraved. And that faggot administrator you have dealt with works under me. His word is not valid to seal whatever contract you have from him."

He caresses my long, black hair absently as he continues to muses. "I might give him a good amount of extra pay for his services, particularly because of this one. He gave you back to me."

"If I had known that this will be my fate, I should have…." I mutter feebly. I can't seem to avoid appreciating his manly aroma, one of his body aspects that I longingly craved and wanting to forget at the same time.

Deep sigh came out from me. I both love and hate his smell.

"What? What should you have done?" he chortles as one of his hand travels its way down to one of my bare breasts. He flinch my aroused nipple with his callous thumb, so slow it makes my senses reel. "Nothing I say. Only one thing is for certain - you are bound to return to me."

"Never raise your false hopes, sir, for one day I will be once again out of your life never to be seen and return. I will have my freedom, a long lasting one." I angrily spat.

With the tip of his finger, he gently tips my chin up and slowly leans forward to kiss my lips. Some of his long, black hair cascaded over me. I instantly turn my face away, making my left cheek available for him instead. "Ah….such beauty, grace and spirit. In time, I will have it devoured and sampled, only by me. And this time, you will never escape. Ever."

* * *

Three days had past since the night I was sexually devoured by the infamous Mr. Aoshi Shinomori, the sole heir of Shinomori and Associates, International, and one of the Big Three who owns the rake-exclusive House of Eros. He never initiated having sex again since that last time which is for me is a good thing. But knowing his grave appetite for sex, this is a good question to ask. Have he took his hunger to other ladies…..whores of this House? If so, I should not be worrying a lot. I should not be feeling irritable and discarded. Or maybe jealous? Ha! Out of the question. I should be thankful that he let me have this temporarily reprieve from his depraved nature when it comes to sex.

Should I be? Yes….I should. But….

The sky is becoming dark. I can already see and feel the heaviness of the nimbus clouds. The rain starts to pour in our vicinity. Coldness of air becomes my perfect companion for this late afternoon.

I am trap into this room, the same space where Aoshi had taken me and my body for granted once more. All the memories of our fornication we had in this room seems very vivid to my mind. It will be a matter of great time before I totally forget my downfall to him once again. A tear suddenly rolls down from one of my eyes. He doesn't love me. He said that clearly the last time we had sex. I sensed that he didn't feel any remorse from telling his side. It was simply the truth. Nothing to be ashamed off especially when things needed to be cleared out between our relationship.

He just didn't share the feeling I had for him long ago……even now.

I hate to admit that there is still some fragments of love left, waiting to be ponder and mend with. But this is the moment that I have to be stronger. It will be so hard for it is the right thing to do. For the sake of the girls….I have to pull myself together.

Do I still love him despite the harsh truth that he doesn't really reciprocate mine since the start of time? Yes, I do. And this has to stop.

I am standing near the French door opening to the balcony when I hear three knocks from the other door way behind me. I instantly wipe the trace of sorrowful tear from my pale face. I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing me being emotionally beaten. Without waiting for my approval for them to enter, the person behind the door enters. I made no move to warmly welcome the intruder. Instead, I remained fixed of my place, blankly staring to the outside as if simply enjoying the harsh pour of rain towards the earth.

The footsteps stop. The pressure inside the room increases. Maybe because I am expecting him instead of his servants this time around. I can judge from the heaviness of his walk. Only a man like him could produce something formidable sound from his acts. So confident, so arrogant, so cold. If so, I should be worried this time. He might demand of my service – to rut with him again.

"Misao," he gently summons.

There had been a few moments before I responded to his call. Turning my back, my eyes search for the owner of the godly voice. Then and there, I found my target. Him. But he is not alone. He carries someone in one his arms and holds a hand to another. Both are children. Both are girls. Both are my beloved girls!

"Suzume……Ayame….." I breathlessly utter.

The shock on my face couldn't be denied. I abruptly run over them then I firstly embrace the young Ayame.

"Ayame!" I can't stop my tears from falling. It pours just like the outside wet environment.

Ayame is sniffing and crying at the same time. "Aunt Misao! I thought we will never see you again! I miss you! We miss you!" She hugs me like a bear could do, almost taking my breath away.

"I will never leave you, my dearest. I am here to protect you." Even to take you home but for now, I will have to bid time to conduct the right plan of escape from Aoshi's clutches, I thought for myself. In time, we will regain our freedom. Let's just be patient, my child.

I slowly stand up from my place as I still embrace the crying toddler in my arms to face Aoshi. He remains to be silent. Suzume comfortably sleeps in his broad chest and arms.

My eyes search for his to find any answer to why he had done this thing to us personally. Ah! I had just forgotten about the deal. After doing my part, I will receive my goal – to retrieve the girls. But why him? Not his minions? It will be a lot better if he passed that responsibility to his servants. There will be no more complications between us.

Then finally, he speaks, "To complete the deal, I brought the girls to you."

I should thank him for that but my mouth wouldn't move. Hell! I only honored our bargain too so why bother?

He didn't wait for more. "I am not that loathsome person, Misao. Simple thanks will be appreciated."

But I can't. I stand here, pretending I didn't hear a word he said. Instead, I gently caress the back of the sleeping Suzume. I am mumbling sweet words. "Sleep, my baby. Dreams will be good to you."

I wish to hold her but I can't. She seems to be too comfortable in the sturdy arms of Aoshi. I should not be so selfish enough to deny that good afternoon nap from her even though she is cradled between the arms of the devil. A gentle devil.

"I know you wish to hold the sleeping brat but that will be for another time." Aoshi says with conviction.

"I know." I coldly reply.

"Then good. So enough of these petty sentiments,"

Petty? Leaving? That got an alarm from me. "What?!" Then I spoke in a gentler tone. "They had just arrived. At least be reasonable enough to let them stay with me a little longer."

"There will be another good, ample time for that." Aoshi responds with much coldness from his voice. He looks at me, from head to toe. "And there are some events that are needed to be pay much attention to."

I can't help not to frown. I suspect that his reply got something to do with his mischievous ogle and devious smile he is having now.

"And that would be?" I innocently ask.

"You will see." Calling his bodyguards by clicking a button from a small electronic device from his Americana pocket, Aoshi waits as the 2 summoned guards enter the room. The man discreetly looks upon his employer. "Take the children to the prepared suite across the hall. And then prepare our transportation back to the Black Moor Mansion as soon as the rain stops."

"Yes, Master Shinomori." Both of them answer with great respect. The other one takes Suzume with great care while the other saunters towards me.

"Ma'am, may I have the child?" The guard asks.

"I…." I want to defy Aoshi's decision but….

"I don't want to go! Let me stay here with you, Aunt Misao. Don't let them take me away again!" Ayame becomes frantic. Her fat arms squeezes tighter around my neck. Then her legs wraps round my waist. Her face hid to the thick strands of my hair.

"I…"

With one look from Aoshi, the decision had been done. And he is waiting. He is the law.

Sighing in defeat, I whisper to her little ear, cajoling, "I will see you soon again. For now, I have more important things to settle first before we can live happily again, my darling. You, me and Suzume as one big happy family."

I am telling her lies, for Christ Sake! I am telling her lies! This is so horrible.

"And what about him?" There is no mistaking she was asking about Aoshi's status for our very own circle.

"And what of him, dear?" I am trying to ignore the obvious.

"Will he be our step uncle?" she bluntly asks.

I am shock indeed about hearing my very own Ayame speak something so atrocious and unthinkable. From all the men in the world, why did she consider him to become one of us?

Clearing my throat, I utter, "No, dear. That man got no relations towards us. He is just a….friend." I will not compromise the child's mild in learning the horrible truth about my relationship with this devil.

"You are mommy's friend and yet we consider you our aunt."

"But in his case, he is a different kind of….friend. I'm sure he is far too busy to be one of us and besides, he got lots of 'friends', important ones, to deal with." I am eyeing him at the same time. "He is sure a busy person, my love."

The child restrains her cry as she finally succumbs. "Ok….I will be a good girl for now. Please keep your promise, Aunt Misao. You will be there for us."

"Yes, I will be there for you and Suzume. Don't worry." I sweetly assure as I cuddle her one last time.

Then she was taken away from me. Silence shrouded over. We were left alone together. Bad luck for me.

"What now?" I demand. He could not mistake the tone of my derision of him for letting his need comes first than anyone else.

The bastard chortles. "Nice speech. Quite entertaining and enchanting at the same time. Come, you need to satisfy my hunger first before we leave the premise,"

"Leave the premise?"

"Yes, why, didn't you hear it a while ago? I ordered my men to prepare the helicopter to transport us to my mansion as soon as the rain stops pouring."

"Then what? Make me a slave out of me again? Be your whore?! What will become of the children? I earn them from this stupid liaison. At least honor that bargain honorably!"

He saunters towards me, preying like a wild tiger would do. "Being honorable is the last thing you will think of me, Misao. But if so, just to take away some parts of your anger, I will also take the children with us, just to be close to your side. Don't shoot me those looks of gratefulness; I am only doing this because they are my leverage against your escape – my simple assurance that you will not try to flee from me…..just like before."

"Why You!" I slap his left cheek. There isn't enough force in my slap to drive more pain to his skin, into his ego. "You are evil!"

"Nothing new, I suppose." Then he strips my white gown from the collar until it ends near the level of my female mound. I instantly jerk from his suddenly abrasiveness. "Good. At least my mood seems to lighten. Like what I ordered you to do - you will wear nothing underneath."

I wanted to flee away from his touch but I was soon captured by his very own strong arms and hands, now initiating the slow caresses to my waist and breast. "Such defiance is not needed. I want you to be submissive when I take you. Do you understand? I am now your master and you will do everything I want you to do."

"What if I don't?" I gruffly ask as I try to escape from his lascivious embrace.

"That's simple. You will only see the consequences of your insolence. One good example is the presence of the children in my mansion. You might not see them except during breakfast, lunch and dinner. If I am around, I might change my mind given the chance you will make up with your defiance."

A tear begins to roll down my cheeks. "Monster,"

"I will not be if I have your total submissiveness. I am your master and you are my mistress,"

"More like your leman,"

"If you want to be called like that I won't argue with you,"

His hand arrives to the core of my womanhood as he slowly strokes in circles its pink bud. I lost my balance. I abruptly lost myself to retaliate.

"Yes, that's my girl. Though I want your fiery spirit in making love with me, for now, I'm content on having you very much succumb to my depravity state. I want you to feel all the wickedness I harbored for so long while you have been away."

He cups my whole body, carrying me towards an Elizabethan chair near the French door. He gently deposits me there then strips the torn part away completely. With his magical hands, he puts each of my thighs and legs above the arms of the chair. I feel exposed. I got nothing to hide from his lusty view. My womanhood is already seeking for its homage to his touch. Shameful as it is, I could not deny that sad fact.

Grabbing both of my hands and raise it up above my head, he speaks softly, "Ah….so beautiful. Just the way I've always wanted. So much desire is in there. I know you already want me inside of you but I have to deny you further. There is this drive to pleasure you first." With two fingers, he licks it like a lollipop, wetting it. "You glisten, my darling. I like that. Yet I want some more." The same fingers made its way to the hole of my sex.

I can't help not to flutter my eyelids for the shear intense pleasure I am receiving from his sinful touch. In and out it goes, creating a heat wave that made my senses run wild. I gasp for air as soon as the third finger joins the perfect rhythm. Too much to bear, too much to enjoy his expertise.

"Yes, yes. Do enjoy every bit of it. Succumb to me, my minx. A man's greatest arousal is seeing his woman's yearning passion. Beg to me." He coaxes.

"I….ah…..oh….my…."

I suddenly feel his thumb poking and circling my bud as his other fingers continues to assault me.

"Noh….I can't take it anymore…." That is my plea.

Then my orgasm comes with a great vengeance. I feel the trembling of my womb, so as my bud. My natural nectar flows freely which made Aoshi smirk with triumph.

"You see, I am the only one who could do this pleasure to you, Misao. I'm here to prove that your previous lovers are nothing but sore losers,"

Didn't he know that I haven't had sex with other men? Why would he have to know if I didn't? I won't give him the pride of learning that he is the only man I have ever slept with.

"Did I pass the test, Misao?"

I can't speak. The orgasm was beyond my control. I am very much satiated.

He watches the flow of my nectar from my womanhood. There is it again the mischievous smile. And behind it, they are thoughts of sinfulness. He lowers his head and licks the flow. Goodness!!!

"Stop! This is forbidden! This is sinful!"

"I don't care if it is sinful or forbidden. You know me, Misao. I am a very wicked person when it comes to sex. As long as I pleasure you, you will also be pleasuring me." Then he unrepentantly licks and sucks my juices.

"No!" I tried to squirm out but to no avail.

"Yes, and you will enjoy every bit of it." His expert tongue continues the invasion of my private part. "I love the taste of you…..give it to me, Misao. Give it to me."

"Ah…..noh…" I can't seem to control my body. It has a will of its own. With Aoshi, nothing seems to be right, nothing seems to be proper and my body likes it.

"Submit yourself to me, Misao."

My breathing is so fast. The pulse rating of my heart does it also. This is so erotic and for it, the flow of my juices becomes more excessive.

Aoshi is enjoying what he is doing. Tasting my natural juices and seeking for my sexual bliss. When he finally raises his head up, looking straight to my eyes, he huskily says, "It's my turn to have fun."

Within seconds, he pulls me up and led me towards the French door. Aoshi orders me to bend a little and separate my legs apart. He also commands to put my hands and lean my breasts upon the French door's cool glasses. I know this position. He will take me from behind.

It is cold! The door's glass is cold. My breasts know that very well. My nipples are erect because of the shear pleasure I am receiving, both from impending sex and glass' temperature state.

"Open for me, Misao. I'll have you now!" he growls as he inserts his big shaft. I gasp afterwards. No matter how many times we had sex, my body still couldn't get exactly accustomed to his big size. And I like it.

"Oh…..Oh…." That is all I can say. I like the pleasure he is now building inside of me.

Gliding his randy cock inside and out, the pleasure is unbearable. My body wants more of it. I want to shout to increase the pressure, almost begging in the process. But I can't. There is still pride left in me.

"I smell your passion, Misao. I know you want me to fasten my ride. Beg to me and I will oblige you."

I am biting my lips to not to move. I won't beg. Not to him.

He continues to coax me with his pleasurable words. He's stroking me from behind so slow…..half-way embedding his precious, big cock. "Beg, Misao, beg."

My breasts are enjoying the coldness of the glass. As Aoshi presses himself further into my swollen sheath, my twin babies are pushed to the glass creating magnificent feeling that I can also felt in massaging my own…..and when he massages mine.

"Please….."

"Please what?"

"Please……….. take me……..now,"

I know for sure that he is smiling. He fastens his strokes, in and out it goes. Moment later, the juices are popping out. I am seeing some of mine dropping to the floor's clean carpet. Had I been so wanton?

"Oh…..oh…..oh…."

"Yes…..Misao….enjoy every bit of it. This is both your reward and punishment." He grips my hips to steady as he pounds his way inside and out of my sex. My buttocks are slapping against his rigid size. How erotic.

I moan out, almost growling like him. Hate to admit, I love the ferocious pressure I am receiving from his randy cock.

Both of our orgasms come. I was the first who cried out, and then he came growling for his release.

Then moments later, we subside. Both are breathing and panting fiercely. He didn't remove his shaft after releasing his orgasm. He is still inside of me.

"Why haven't…..haven't you removed your cock?" Because of our 'severe exercise', I can't seem to talk straight without further acquiring air.

"The answer is quite obvious, isn't?" He is also catching up his breath.

"Making me pregnant will not do us any good, Aoshi. You know that."

"That was before, Misao. I see now is the good reason for me to use such a wise option. A tactic."

"Tactic?" one of my eyebrows has raised.

"If I can no longer get you to stay with me because of those children, perhaps OUR OWN CHILD will make you think otherwise."

What?! It seems that the devil had thought all of these devious plans while he was away! Darn it!

"Damn you!" I struggle to be free.

He gathers me into his arms and says, "Nice plan, isn't?" He also begins to playfully nibble my left earlobe. Slow and deliberate – more like erotic move. "Though I am not the marrying kind, I still want an heir. Since you are too available to my cause, why not you mother my unborn heir?"

"Are you crazy?! Why me? There could be other women out there willing enough to be your wife!"

"I am not a marrying kind, remember? I am not that foolish enough to shackle my neck with such non-sense exchange of eternal vow."

"If so, why me?!"

He huskily whispers, "I told you that you will never escape from me ever again. I forever own you. I gave my oath and it shall be done."

"You may have bought my body but not my willingness! And you don't even love me, for Christ sake!" I argue fervently.

There is anger in his voice, feeling annoyed by hearing the word LOVE again. "Love got nothing to do with creating heirs, Misao." He seemed to mellow a bit. "Don't worry. In return, you will be greatly compensated. I will give you my home, my account, and some of my power…"

"But not your name and my freedom, I strongly assume." I mumble.

He ignores my sarcasm. "In short, you will have all the comforts only a Shinomori can have. I have given you enough. What more can you ask?"

He still simply doesn't understand. The lout! He can't give the only thing that I want from him. His love.

"Ours will not be a happy life, Aoshi. It will be best for us to never set our lives together again. Forget about me." I try to explain.

"Happiness in bed is enough for me," he wickedly replies.

"Well not in my case!" I retort vehemently.

"I didn't give you the right to contradict. You should be thankful that I am offering you a comfortable living, instead of being trashed back to the slums."

The rogue's ears are closed on hearing the right reasons. "I'd rather taste the slums than living without love."

He simply chortles as he begins to stroke one of my breasts. "You are so naïve, Misao. It is one of the things I like about you." The devil also begins his kissing assault. He targets my neck, my shoulder then back to my lips. "In time, you will thank me for it."


	7. Dark Shadows of the Past

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. That is for sure.

* * *

A/N : gommen for the grammar. has german words...They were translated by MoonCrisp. ( ) - the english translations. after the g.words.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Dark Shadows of the Past**

It's so dark. I can't see a thing. I feel disoriented and so alone. The temperature around me begins to decrease. Coldness becomes my figurative companion in the darkness. I'm standing here, waiting and hoping for an answer. Why am I here?

The familiarity of this estranged, tortured emotion is devastating. The coldness of my surrounding is no longer metaphorical anymore to me. It became a part of me. Or so, came out from me.

Snow. It began to fall around me. Tiny specs of white cold dust are showering toward the earth. So it only makes sense why I feel this way. Snow means equal to coldness and so as impassiveness. It reflects everything of me. It reflects of who I am and why I became the man most people despise of today.

I don't mind if I am that person. I don't mind either if they call me a fiend. They don't know me anyway. They thought that they knew all about me but they really don't. Many people did so but they are only lying to themselves. In my world, pretending is a must. People around me hid themselves in their fine masks. I know better. Armed with better judgment, trust is not an option. Trust will weaken one's inner strength and control upon an uncalled-for situation. I'm very much use to that idea since I was reborn. And also, I stop crying since then, after that rebirth of mine.

But what is this? I hear someone is crying while my wandering myself, figuring out to escape this oblivion. Someone is crying, a hysteric one. It sounded so shrilling, disturbing my thoughts.

I search for the source of the wailing. Darkness had been a nuisance but I have to bear with it. There is nothing I could do but follow it using my dependable ears. I know the person is here somewhere deep in the shadows of the darkness, very near me. Not only because of the nearness of the sound bouncing back to my ears, but also the despair emanating from the source.

I found the source, I am sure of it. Though it is still dark, I know the object is in front, some 3 meters apart from me. So common, just like what I had been describing from the start of this blasted conversation with myself. I hate to admit that everything seems to be very familiar to me – the darkness, the coldness, the loneliness, the quiet drift of the snow towards me and the earth, and now….the cry of a dispirited boy, cuddled by shadows.

Then there's light, a soft painted light beaming through the latest object of my attention. Just like what my mind mentally described, it was a boy, crying for help and rescue. I see not only the obvious physical scars marred in his juvenile body, his spirit was lost also. Blood. I see the red stain everywhere from his body skin and even at the floor. The evidence is strong, I couldn't mistake of not saying for I am very much acquainted with the red substance. He is badly beaten, that is my final conclusion and he wanted help. From who? Me? Helping a person is the least most of my close associates will think of me. I am neither angel nor savior. I don't have the right to be one. I lost it when I lost my innocence to the sad truth of reality.

He is crying hysterically for Christ sake! It continues to deafen my ears, reminding me of something that I am eagerly trying to forget. Will someone stop him from doing that?! It almost reaches to break my patience. The enjoyment I have before seems to gradually fade. The wailing continues to crack a nerve at the back of my head. The boy is so desperate, that I know. I want out of this cursed place. Darkness I can take so as with the coldness of the snow but continue hearing this boy's madness for help, there should be a limit.

I began to saunter towards the boy with much irritation and annoyance building with every step I take. Then when I reached and held his torn collar, I saw his tortured face, the only one that I had known one time in my sad, pathetic life.

The moment simply stops. The anger fled a bit, the irritation before slowly went adrift. But pain is still there, the familiarity of that emotion is overwhelming.

The weakened boy that I am holding by his collar is staring back at me. No life in there yet there is a strong accusation to his. I know why for he has every right to do that to me. Everything that had transpired between us is now so crystal clear. He blames me for his ordeal that I knew nothing about. Ah! That isn't true. I deserve every beating he got. I deserve his hatred he clearly wants to shove to my mouth and eat. I also deserve to die in his stead. Why? It is because I let this happen to him from the every start. It is all because of the only word that I disgusts the most – LOVE.

He is still staring at me, doing nothing but cursing me towards hell. I deserve it, I know for one time in my life I became so weak. That was the time I cried a lot because of that pathetic emotion, just like this tortured boy. He is blaming me for that one weakness. Too late for that for it was done already. Time for retribution. Only one thing needs to be done which is taking the course of renewing one's perspective in life. To live once more without taking more of wasted emotions to live by like love. It will just eat you away.

Based from facts, based from past experiences.

He will be like me. No more tears. No more petty emotions. Vulnerability is not an option to live in a world like I am running. Just like a friend of mine always says, the strong shall live and the weak shall perish.

It was a marvelous philosophy, indeed. It gave me this unknown strength to continue trudging the path that I am still taking today. Alone yet very secured. Or is it?

The boy wants to say something, I sense. His bruised mouth is moving but no sound comes out. My eyes are watching the silent, weakened movement of his bashed, parched lips. I patiently wait.

Then I saw a blood trailed from his forehead to his nose.

"W….wa….wake up, you fool! It's your turn to move!"

* * *

The German brute announced my turn to draw my cards into our game. At the moment, I was slacking in my chair, never got the same eagerness to continue playing even though my luck runs smooth. My repeated winnings hadn't inspired me a bit. Instead, boredom shrouded my senses after the moment I snapped out from my uncalled-for reverie. My eyes were very weary caused by stress and smoke from their expensive cigars. My attention was not in it but beyond the knowledge of this world, and even to these close acquaintances of mine. They haven't had any idea where my mind had been. There is no way they will know about it. No one had ever come this close to intercept my thoughts and know what's lurking underneath. Not even my very own bitches. 

All four of them, sitting impassively in their chair placed around the round game table. Some are dead placid and some are so obvious for lose taking. Here lies my close associates to my world of depravity and devious businesses - two Germans; one half-Japanese like me, the other is full-blooded. Language barrier is not an issue.

"_Verdammte Scheiße!_ Damn Shit! What an insult to us to see that you are not even paying much attention to our game yet still you win in every round! _Du hast das Glück des Teufels, im Spiel und bei den Frauen_. (You have the devil's luck, both in gambling and women.) I will beat you this next round! And this time, when I win, I will want to sample that special whore you are hiding from us since last two weeks." The German giant patronizingly exclaimed and proclaimed.

I got to hear those German words again. **'Das Glück des Teufels'** meaning 'Devil's luck'. True. I have the devil's luck when it comes to both sins. I see no shame in that case for it is the bold truth. Rolf – Blood Drinker – never once win against me yet still got the nerve to challenge me when it is obvious that he stand no chance. He maybe a lot larger than me but he got the reasoning of a child. I bested them all most of the times, even to my red-headed associate here. They revered me because of that. They see me as their unannounced leader. Should I be happy of that? I think I should be. Supremacy feels so good.

In matters of women, he must be telling me my luck of not sleeping in an empty, lonely chamber oftentimes. There had been countless times I share my mates with them, even participating with the game of orgy. Yes. There had been periods of coldness or not-in-the mood circumstances but that was just a few. But even so, my luck with women was still lacking then. Many as they were, I still felt empty. Nothing moved much until I sampled one delicious delicacy. Odd, now that I have seized her, there are certain parts that took away the boredom out from me. Momentarily, I seek no other thighs and bosoms to lick and taste. Only hers…..only hers satisfy me.

For now. Even so, she is mine forever, mine to possess, to ravish. What good fate God had bestowed on us….on me. Oh, revenge is so good to taste.

Misao must be sleeping in her room now. Of course, she is. I can already imagine those white, slender limbs of hers now slowly brushing to the smooth texture of her bed's satin cover. And along that suave action of hers come a moan I always wanting to hear from her. Her sultry moaning always makes me feel aroused during our sex. I can't stop foolishly grinning on that. And now, she probably coiling herself into its comforts since the night is cold. I remember the fury in her eyes when I told her to wear only lace camisole and thongs during her night sleep. Well, it is better than nothing, right? She should thank me for being considerate. With a malicious grin, I told her that but all I got is her spit, her lovely, tasty spit to my face. A challenge? Why not?

The point here, I will not tolerate her modesty this time, not in a million years. What a bore it will be if she will be always covered when she got the right goods I want to devour.

A smirk came out from me. The vixen still has the power to torment me, here and everywhere. I'll be there. Just you wait and see. I'll have to sample my love slave this night again with a good excuse of impregnating her just like I want her to be. On the other hand, I know they are still waiting for my turn and answer Blood Drinker's challenge. They were all eyeing at me, very much anticipating my next move.

"And here I think that the Ice Warrior got something to retort. Has the cat got your tongue?" Another imbecile tried to get my attention by taunting me.

"Hush! He must be dreaming or imagining something. I see he isn't in a mood." The red-haired one admonished to them. He seems to be the only one sober among us.

"That got me curious about what he is dreaming about. _Willst du es uns erzählen, Aoshi-kun?_ (Care to tell us, Aoshi-kun?) Is it about that hellion you bought last two weeks ago, right? I don't blame you. She's beautiful. Well honestly, I fancy your newest delicacy a bit. " Another German intervened. Seeing him tonight in a drunken and annoying state did disappoint me a bit. Black Knight is not a sort of man that will be drowned in the powerful essence of whisky. He isn't that weak to endure the effects.

"In a mood or not, he still have to take his turn! Let me have this for the win!" Rolf impatiently demanded as he poured more whiskey to his tiny crystal glass. "I want to fuck your whore, Aoshi! Just like the other ones you freely gave to us. You might even consider joining us then."

Baka. The fool just boasted that he will ever beat me to this game. Even so, I will not permit my minx to be shared to these fools. Not yet.

Picking up my own wine glass, I eyed the content for a moment, almost swinging it to the glass' rim. "Do you honestly think that you can beat me this time, Rolf? I beg to disagree. You will never ever have this chance to win against me. You said it to yourself; I got the devil's luck."

He scoffed. "HA! So much arrogance for a Half-Japanese like you. I thought your race embrace life's simplicity and humility?"

"Well, it is kind of obvious that the other blood race of mine acts right now for my behalf. And what made you think that Japanese got no vices? All human does."

"_Oh ouais, je peux voir cela clairement, le garçon pauvre._ (Oh yeah, I can see that clearly, poor boy.)" Black Knight mockingly said in French as he threw his set of cards on the table. We exchanged glances yet none fumed between us. But the German gave an honest, fleeting apologetic look. I don't mind. It is true anyway. With it, I was reminded of my other half-race, the blood coming from my filthy French mother. They knew all about my dead mother. Even after hearing French words again, it didn't shunt me. I am much used to the idea that I am a son of a French liberated woman who made the greatest mistake of her life - ME. "_Ich steige aus._ (I am done for.) I got the worse set of cards for this round." He said in German language.

"_Sou ka?_ (Is that so?) Me too," The red-haired one surrendered. "I think I had enough playing cards for tonight."

Beside him, a raven-haired man with spiky ones produced an obvious mocking grin. The man is the heir of one of Japan's leading shipping line. In any moment he might have the destiny of being its full-pledge owner for his father's life is unstable due to terminal illness. The poor man is residing to the most expensive hospital in America, so far away from the care of his only son. Did the old man know what his conceited son doing at this time of the hour? Probably not. Like me, the cad son of his got no love toward his father. He is also blessed with a black soul but got humor in his bones. "Getting chicken this time, eh?"

"I just know when I have to withdraw. People got limitations." The red-haired one calmly defended.

"Or maybe, you just don't want to experience humiliation,"

"I don't see why I shouldn't. It's my decision not to take the risk. It is sometimes better to take precautions to prevent certain unlikable circumstances." He retorted.

"Feh, you're just giving a new meaning to cowardice." The other one drawled.

"So you call me to a coward then?" Black Knight bluntly asked, his eyes starting to frown. But he doesn't mean to start a fight.

He just smirked back. "If you think you are then…."

"When will you ever learn, Sanosuke? This is just a game, for Kami-sama sake." Then the red-haired one interrupted as he friendly patted the prick's left shoulder. He cajoled him to remain cool-headed.

"I was just kidding, baka,"

"Yameru! Enough!" I just said. I had enough of this foolish talk. All I want to do is end this game and move on with my life….together with someone I dearly know. There are better things to do than listening to these twerps. The company with these men seems to begin to bore me to death. My loins are aching for her touch, her lips. Having sex with a beautiful woman will change my bad mood. Just thinking her now, lying in her satin bed all gracefully half-naked and unprotected, my shaft is going wild and ready.

"So what now?"

"I said enough. My head hurts and all of you are the cause of it. I want out. Continue enjoying emptying my liquor cellars for a while. I'll just send some 'entertainments' on the way." I threw my cards on the table, face down.

"Hey! You just can't quit!" Rolf angrily protested, standing up from his seat.

I stood up and sauntered towards the door. My manservant opened the door for me and bowed to pay respect. "_Warum siehst du dir die Karten nicht an, Blood Drinker?_ (Why don't you see what's underneath, Blood Drinker?) Cool your wild cock elsewhere. I'm in no mood to tolerate your petty sentiments and whining. I pay you all good night."

The German giant did what I just told him to do. He cursed aloud and furiously threw his very own priced set of cards on the middle of the table.

"_Soll er zur Hölle fahren!_ (May the devil take him to hell!) The bastard won again! Royal flush!"

"Then pray tell who will take Aoshi's winnings?" Black Knight asked as he gingerly gathered his own.

"He doesn't care for his winning tonight. He already got what he really needs." The red-haired one said cryptically.

"Don't need to elaborate. You are just putting more illicit thoughts in my mind." Sanosuke said as he lit his cigar. "Damn bastard. He must be thinking of her for quite sometime now that is why more often he is not with himself. The whore must be_ that_ very good. Am I right, Blood Drinker?"

"Small as she is, I can not deny the fact that the whore got pretty goods to lust for. I for instance got no taste for small women but hers definitely sets my standard into shreds. I can't seem to understand my lust these days. She looks so…..tight."

"A virgin, in short." Black Knight cleared as he chortled.

"_Verdammt, da hast du Recht!_ (Damn, you got that right!)" He proudly grinned. Then he licked his lips at the same time.

"Bastard! It is because you 'almost' sampled the poor lady if I haven't just came in to check at the right time." Black Knight reminded him as he took a swift sip to his own glass of whisky.

"Almost sampled? Aoshi would not like that if he knows you almost messed with his priced chit. You shouldn't have done that." The red-haired one reprimanded.

"Dear Kenshin boy, Aoshi always shares his 'blessings' to us so why pay this one any different from the others?" Rolf said defensively. He sat back to his chair then playfully balancing his big weight only with its 2 hind legs.

"_Es ist weil sie anders ist, du Idiot_." (It is because she is different, you fool.) All I know that he got certain past with her that needs to be rekindled." Black Knight explained as he absently rubbed his chin with his point finger.

"Past? Oh….I didn't know that." Rolf said insensitively, minding his own winnings. "So he had already sampled her long ago, is that right? Many times I imagine. I can already hear her passion wailing."

"_Das ist nicht deine Sache, Rolf._ (That is none of our business, Rolf.) You will just have to wait for your turn if you want to fuck his self-righteous whore."

"Seems to me that I have to wait for decades for that opportunity to come," he grumbled.

"Very likely so set your eyes to Aoshi's other tasty morsels or maybe find your own small chit to fuck endlessly and mercilessly."

"What? Don't you want her?" Blood Drinker asked.

"Well, lets just say that I fancy 'friendship' before preference," Black Knight said smugly.

"Friendship! Ha!" He scoffed. "_Hurensohn!_ (Son of a bitch!) You are just afraid of Aoshi's wrath, that's why."

"And you are not?"

"I am not!"

"Then go ahead, fuck the woman. It is best you do it in front of him." He chuckled afterwards. "So what's stopping you?"

Blood Drinker's cheeks reddened not because his angry but of slight humiliation. "He might be still sampling her. Now is not the right time."

"Oh it's perfect alright! You just have to…."

"_Halt die Klappe, Trottel_. (Shut up, moron.)" He petulantly warned.

The moron just grinned.

Sanosuke suddenly became serious. He leaned his elbows to the edge of the table and looked at Blood Drinker and then to Black Knight. These Germans sure know Aoshi's latest bed playmate. Why did the Ice Warrior secret this information to the rest of their group? "Is she that gorgeous, enough for men to lose one's sanity? I am very much intrigued."

"Getting curious, eh?" Black Knight playfully teased.

"I'm serious here, _Sonniger Junge_ (Sunny boy)." Sanosuke snapped. He called him that because Black Knight possesses tawny hair most women in his country prefers to a man. He was often compared to a Greek god named Apollo for his golden looks and physique. Many women love him for that.

Caught by Sanosuke's question, he turned his attention to him. He was silent for a few seconds and then softly spoke, "She's a good morsel alright. I suppose she's very excellent in bed, even if not drugged. The chit got lusty passion and for that I believe Aoshi will not have this strange behavior if she's not that good."

"Drugged?"

Black Knight just grinned. A deep red blush came out from his pale white skin.

"Ah. So it seems you used that forbidden aphrodisiac to her. I can picture her now being so wild and wet…."

"_Ja! (_Yes!) All wild and wet……very demanding."

Sanosuke smiled devilishly. He seemed to be formulating something in his mind.

Kenshin gradually laid his back to his chair and thought for a moment. Frowning, he was tapping his chin with his point finger. "He maybe got some strange attitude these past days but that doesn't mean it only concerns her."

"What do you mean by that, _Roter Junge_ (Red boy?)" Rolf asked.

"No…..nothing."

"_Du versteckst etwas, he?_" ("Hiding something, eh?")

These Germans, particularly this big brute sometimes do tests his patience but he is a man who never fell to his trap. He remained silent, not looking at him.

Rolf stood from his seat and raked his long blonde hair away from his flushed face. "_Güte!_ (Goodness!) If you don't want to share, then don't. I had enough of this trivial conversation about him! I need to relieve myself. I need a woman tonight. Two, most likely. Where are Aoshi's beautiful lemans?"

"There will be here so don't you worry." Black Knight coolly said. "You better fixed your horrid face so that your woman, I mean women, will not be scared of you."

"_Kümmern sie sich um ihr eigenes Scheiß Gesicht, Black Knight!_" (Mind your own fucking face, Black Knight!)" The brute retorted.

He just shrugged and smiled.

"I wonder where Aoshi is right now. I bet he didn't waste any of his time to not to visit his latest conquest." Sanosuke mused. He seemed to be imagining the act of their sex right now, thinking how the latest chit pleasuring her master. His cock is already engorged.

"Sure he is. I also bet that he is already giving her the big, sounding orgasm." Black Knight joked.

Then the sent beautiful, sex expert courtesans came rush in. Six of them, all ready and equipped with oozing sex appeal. 2 of them are English, 1 pure Japanese and the rest are French. They were all wearing loose, above-knee Greek white robes.

"Maîtres, who wants to have fun with me?" One of the French whores boldly asked. She got long blonde hair and tanned skin. She shook her hair loose from a tight knot, initiating a good invite for the men's hungry eyes.

Ignoring the woman's lascivious inquiry, Rolf turned and talked to the other German. "No French women for me tonight." Then he gazed at the two English women with so much lust in his eyes. "I prefer the other European delicacy." There was a small smile into his face.

"I will take the Japanese woman," Kenshin immediately claimed the woman and took her hand, leading her out of the game room.

"He's fast." Rolf commented as his eyes followed their gradual exit. Black Knight chortled.

"Knowing that he prefers Japanese, why bother to ask?" Sanosuke plainly said as he sauntered toward one of the French whores. He tilted her chin with his finger to make her look to his eyes. "This cheeky angel will do. Her expertise might do the trick of easing my thoughts for a certain maiden." Then he was gone together with the bold chit.

Raking his unruly blonde hair, he smirked at the remaining lemans and said, "So these lead me to the last two French ladies. _Mes belles prostituées, venir à votre maître_. (My beautiful lemans, come to your master.)"

* * *

A month has already passed; I am still in the care of the devil. I need to relieve myself from that awful reality and here I am into one of his dominion's beautiful places – his flower garden. 

The Shinomori's West Garden is a perfect epitome of serenity and grace. The fresh scent of nature and inviting green scenery attracts everyone to stroll into its lovely cradle. I for one had fallen-in-love into such beauty. There is no place in his domain that I will feel safe from his embrace and longing. This is my only refuge, my very own hiding place.

Silly. This garden belongs to him so why do I ever get to think that I can hide from him. If he will seek me out, there will be no stopping that he can have me back to his 'torture chamber'. Or so, if he wills to, he can ravish me here from the very place I am standing.

I began to feel helpless again. I just can't help not to hope that this beautiful garden could be my momentarily sanctuary from his touch. I need to stable my thoughts, my feelings, my yearnings…..when it comes to him. Falling into his charming deceit of love again will not be good to my emotional health. Every time he touches me, I can't seem to turn away from him. He knows how to make me weak into his embraces. His kisses makes my whole body tremble of need for him. When that happens, I succumb to his sexual machinations. Just like before.

The children. I have to think about them. Misanagi will not be happy knowing that I am turning a harlot again for the very man who had ruined my hopes and dreams. Children. I began to think about them, not only my best friend's but to my future very own. Soon – as the devil had promised – I will have to give birth to his heir. Judging from frequency of our 'rutting' with each other, I doubt that his seed didn't penetrate into my womb finally creating the one he needs from me. Even so, I will not condemn this child for having his bad blood. This child is mine, not his. I will not allow this baby to know how monstrous his/her father is. The child's sire had clearly stated that he isn't capable of love. He/she will know love from me.

Aoshi had poorly misjudged me. Even if I do have a child out from our fornication, it will not be the reason for me not to escape from his hold. I will still find a way no matter what. It is better to live out from the comforts of his satin bed than being ill-used repeatedly by his expert hands and lips.

He doesn't love me. That sad truth hurts the most. I cried so many times whenever he's not around. Sometimes, I can't help not to weep after our release in sex. I feel defeated and very used. He knows that part of me. Whenever I do that, he just wipes away my tears with his sweet, tender words and butterfly kisses. Not good, not good! I don't want him to do those things to me again. No, never.

Wearing this long yellow morning dress with a small ribbon knot between my breasts, I feel like an expectant mother. I am gently rubbing my slim tummy. Soon, I will be able to bear him an heir he needed. While I still got the slenderness of my body, I should plan our escape, the girls and me. Ending this illicit relationship will do well from the whole people involved. He doesn't love me………enough reason for me to be away.

He doesn't……love me…..but I love him.

A tear slipped out from my left eye. I am longing to be loved and the one that I fell-in-love with had no heart to share. Is it selfish to yearn for that? If it is, it doesn't matter to me. I have been walking to this world long enough without it. If love is not possible to be freely shared, at least respect that I need for myself worth should be given. With the way Aoshi treating me just like his sex toy, which will be a great impossibility.

"Auntie Misao!" a child's voice was heard far beyond behind me. I know that voice. It's Ayame calling me. I instantly wiped the tear from my face to hide my sorrow from them.

As I was turning myself to greet Ayame, I was startled to see the very man I am trying to ignore the rest of the day, hiding. I began to frown. I can't help it. "Ayame,"

"Auntie Misao! I have been searching for you! Why are you hiding here?" The child asked. She's so innocent.

"I….I am not hiding, Ayame." That was a lie. "I am just strolling to the great outdoors for a change."

I didn't move from my position. My legs wouldn't move from the spot as long as I see him.

He was holding Ayame's hand. He was still silent and kept staring at me. Now I feel uncomfortable to his quiet treatment.

"Uncle Aoshi helped me to find you." Since then, the girls are calling him there uncle because he told them to. He is blackmailing me by winning over the girls' young minds and hearts.

"Yes, I can see that," I said.

"Suzume is sleeping peacefully in her room. I don't want to disturb her so I went out to search and play with you, Auntie. Then I found Uncle Aoshi reading his newspaper and he asked me where I am going. I told him then he gladly offered help." Ayame smiled blissfully. She also hugged the devil's leg, simply giving her honest thanks.

Aoshi? Helping?

Ayame released his leg as soon as he whispered his welcome to her. The child beamed her brightest smile toward him. He solemnly accepted it with a quick caress of his finger to her juvenile pink cheek.

They moved towards me. My eyes are staring only to the child, trying to ignore his manly presence. But as soon as he and the child reached me, Aoshi – without any word – tilted my chin up and gave me a resounding kiss.

"Good morning, Misao." He plainly said. "I believe you enjoyed looking at my father's dead wife's cherished garden."

So callous in mentioning his late mother in those set of good-looking lips, Aoshi never bothered to correct it. I was caught a little bit unaware of his smooth motive.

"I never thought that your mother loves flowers, particularly those red and white roses." I was trying to make a decent conversation towards him for the sake of the child beside us.

"Yes, she loved planting and growing those stupid creatures. So much loved she got no time to play and care for her very own child." He absently and coolly revealed.

I was shocked upon his small, unexpected revelation. Never in all our moments did he ever talk about his own family, especially his late mother.

"When….when did she depart, Aoshi?" I became bolder this time to ask. Curiosity began to coil up inside of me.

It took several seconds before he responded. "When I was only 8 years old, it was the night of a blizzard storm."

I didn't expect him to answer my question. Never had I imagine him to be since I know that he hates talking or sharing about his past.

Then Ayame went to the far side of the garden where the roses bloomed beautifully. Her back was turned at us. She smelled them and picked one. I yelled for her not to do that but Aoshi hushed me.

"Too late for that. The rose has already been picked."

"Even so, it isn't too late to send her a warning not to pick the others," I retorted.

Aoshi remained impassive to what I said. He was looking to the child kneeling in the earth together with the red and white roses. Was he imaging his mother to this very garden or remembering his past as a kid?

"Are you fond of them, Misao?"

There is no harm in answering his question but still, I am not comfortable to be near and befriending the very person who is ill-using me. "I think so," I coldly replied.

"What made you like them?"

"I guess because they are so beautiful and lovely. Something in them makes me forget the chaos of my life," I never intended to say those last words to remind him of his doings. I only waited for him to answer my reply.

"Is beauty and loveliness of the roses enough to make you forget about your child, Misao?" Aoshi asked, still impassive to our surrounding.

What kind of a question is that? "I think not. If I get to choose of tending and taking care of, I will choose my child. Along with it, I can teach a thing or two on loving those roses. That will create a good bond between me and my child by using the thought of it."

"How lucky that our child will be," he murmured. Even so, I had thought that he said those pleasing words because of his sarcasm side. Aoshi isn't the type to be thankful a simple graces.

I admit this is the first time I saw him so vulnerable. Seeing him absently staring those lovely roses makes my heart flutter. I never saw him like this, so open to the world.

My heart began to beat faster. Looking at him to his handsome face, I imagined him as the man I am longing to have but that is only a dream. There is nothing to hope for. I should remember that this man doesn't love a single person in this world, not even himself.

He caught me staring at his face. The fool grinned. He is turning back to his old self again as a depraved creature.

"How is your appetite going?"

"Fine."

"Feeling well?"

"I said I'm fine,"

"Not yet getting nauseous or vomiting?"

"Nope. Why you ask?" one of my eyebrows was raised.

"I am just asking for signs."

"Signs?" It was a minute after I realized his concern. "Oh….signs. What made you think that I already have your heir inside of me?"

He chortled. "Don't play me dumb, Misao. I know what it takes to impregnate a woman. At the rate we are having, surely my seed had made it through and start the natural process creating life with your eggs."

"You wish," I helplessly mumbled.

He moved close to me, grabbing my waist. He gradually bent his head to smell my natural scent. He was sniffing my nape and then playfully nipping it with his teeth. He didn't mind the close presence of the child in the vicinity. If he wants to devour me, he would stop at nothing.

"I prefer your beauty and loveliness than those roses, Misao. I want you beneath me, always." He huskily whispered.

"I won't be forever like this, Aoshi. I will wither like those roses over there. Only time will tell that I will….."

"Let's try to savor today's essences. Never think of the sad future."

"Soon you will get tired of me. Forever with you will not be possible."

"You think so?" Aoshi mockingly said. "Are you raising your hopes again for an escape, Misao? Never. You will suffer for the consequences of your defiance. Remember that always."

We shall see about that, I said to myself. In time I will be able to escape from this place together with the girls. In a mean time, I have to play with his dense game of being his baby maker and resident mistress.

He began to rub my slim tummy. "Still slim. I like that. We can have all the following nights and days to fill your womb with my virile seed." He brusquely said. "You and I will enjoy every minute of it."

"Stop that," I wanted to be free from his embrace yet he didn't let me go. My cheeks began to flush.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your craving for sex. I always fill them anyway. You do enjoy them every time."

True, and that is why I should end this 'weakness' of mine while I still have the right strength. I didn't speak. I remained silent.

I can't breathe normally. His masculine scent is making me wild all over again.

"You are mine. Mine only."

He kissed me, opening my mouth with the expert penetration of his tongue. I involuntarily moaned as he massaged my nape and the small of my back. Sometime between the lines of being devoured by his lips, I forgot that we're not alone in garden. Ayame is there playing with the roses. I must stop this. We should stop this before…..

"Am I interrupting something?" a woman's sultry voice was heard. I snapped out from his embrace, instantly letting me go. I stepped back three paces away from him. Damn it. We are caught.

"Too late to play innocent, Mystic Rose. We find this behavior of yours normal in Aoshi's arms. All of his whores got the same reaction, including this one." Another one spoke. The person voice is very familiar to me. I looked and saw the bastard who just called me a whore.

"Surprised seeing me again, Ms. Makimachi? I think you do." A devious smile curved on his lips. Mr. Kamatari Honjo always loves playing god, like his master.

Before I could answer him, Aoshi interrupted by asking, "What are you two doing here?" He pierced each of them his cold stare.

"Why, can we not enjoy strolling in your garden, Aoshi? I didn't see any prohibit signs." The woman sarcastically said. She sauntered towards us, particularly to Aoshi. Her hips are swaying along the way.

"Think that you can talk to me like that. I can see that being my father's whore did make you regain power over me," Aoshi coolly said. "Think many times before you step on my grounds, woman."

"Oh….I didn't think of that. I was just being myself, all sweet, accommodating and charming. You like me because of that, right, before your father fancied and took me away from you." She then coiled her arms around Aoshi's neck.

"I am glad he did that."

"Why is that?" I saw the hurt in her eyes but she didn't make it obvious.

He smiled deviously. "Because you don't satisfy me much. I feel I am getting the same bargain from my resident lemans."

"Bastard!" She was about to slap Aoshi but she controlled herself just in time. "You are just saying those horrid things because you are angry. I had preferred your father than you." Then she smiled, thinking that she had marked him.

"You think so? Pity. Here I thought that I was relieving myself from the pain I was carrying all those years caused by your annoying 'sweet, accommodating and charming' personality. Those delusions should be stop, Ms. Takani. Think about it."

"Bastard," She hissed.

"Even so, I can still entertain my father's scrap offering. I don't mind much."

"You had me first, Aoshi. You should remember that."

"Well, it doesn't matter."

She grinned. "You will make love to me when I ask you too?"

Aoshi glanced at me and then back to her. "Why not? Maybe after 4 months or so….I could consider your plea."

"Why should be after 4 months in time?"

The devil just grinned. "In time, you will know."

They are such depraved people, casually talking about sex. So. He will rut with her after I finally get pregnant with his heir. Bastard. I can't take this anymore.

Takani. The name sounds very familiar to me. Where did I hear that?

Her arms still snaked to his neck, caging him to her embrace. Her lips were pouting, wanting to have his. Seeing that wanted me to charge the woman and slap her. Strange. Why should I do that? Jealous? HA!

I know I should not be feeling that. Aoshi hadn't been celibate through all these years we have been apart. I should accept the thought of it. This woman is one of them who had warmed his bed during his search for me.

Aoshi saw the look of my eyes. The fool just smiled. I instantly looked away.

I wish for another place to settle. I want to leave them all and be on my way. But I just can't leave Ayame here.

"For old times sake, Aoshi, will you kiss me?" the woman seductively asked, brushing her hips close to his manhood. "Can't wait for 4 months for a mere kiss."

He thought for a moment. "My father will not like it." The devil had just flirted.

"I don't see him around." She huskily whispered and winked. "I hope your newest toy here won't mind of your little welcoming to me." Then the whore looked at me. I felt her hatred against me.

I inwardly budged. "I think we better go. The sun is getting high. Ayame! Let's get inside." I said impatiently. Shameful as it is, I think I'm jealous. He does know too. And because of it, I am feeling two emotions – jealousy and anger.

Thank goodness Ayame didn't ask or complain for our abrupt exit. I was about to take her into my arms when I saw Aoshi bending his head to kiss his father's mistress. He kissed her like the way he kisses me…….so deep and hungry.

My stomach churned up. "Excuse us," I marched up toward the mansion, carrying the innocent Ayame.

I felt so betrayed. But what can I do? Ha! Now I have another valid reason why I should leave this place as soon as possible. I don't want to die of a broken heart.

I lived through it once but I believe I could not take this one. This is much worse than leaving him before knowing that I was just his favorite past time. Now seeing him with his other woman, I might not bear it through. I have my child to think about, so as Suzume and Ayame.

The tear that I am trying to hide a while ago suddenly came rolling down on my cheek.

Once is enough.

* * *

**a/n:** found the files...these last two chaps are so far the latest update. I am having a hard time on thinking for the next line for chapter nine. and also, been busy with my social life...and work...so guess it will take some time to update again. Thanks for the reviews. 


	8. Tears Will Not Fall

Then again, I don't own Rorouni Kenshin...

* * *

**a/n:** gommen for the grammar.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Tears Will Not Fall**

Half of my body is already numb. My ears won't listen; my mouth won't move to eat anything edible. The hunger is there but my appetite won't entertain. My mind is elsewhere. I just spend most of my time looking to the outside world to this very French window Aoshi used to fuck me frequently; wishing to be back where I was at my happiest state – to be free. But things had to change for the sake of my baby. Even though my life is so miserable right now, it isn't the child's fault to endure such pain because of what his/her father doing upon me. Not a tear should be shed for the crying state is over.

For the past weeks, we never talked to each other, even while we fuck. It was not typical of him to be so reserve during the act. But now…. Who cares of being acquainted once again to a devil?! I just learned the lesson in a hardest, painful way.

No words had been exchanged, only silence. And countless, unadulterated sex.

My body begins to tremble whenever he touches me in every place, especially the secret ones. Always like the first time, he handles expertly. Because of that, it only doubles my misery as the pleasure also strikes. Each thrust he gave, it intensify the truth that he owns me. It occurred to me countless of times that our fate together is so depressing, which helped on rebuilding the walls of numbness in my heart. It will be stronger this time.

Each cold brick was put up, and in time, it will be enough to be my defense against his emotional war. If he can play being insensitive, I do to. And besides, I have a great teacher.

Rain continues to pour outside. It's 2 o' clock in the morning. Most of the people in the city must be definitely sleeping by now. Once again, I envy them. Sleeping peacefully is another product of what freedom offers.

Suddenly, I heard voices outside of my room, startling me for a second. But then, I see no reason why I should be bothered about it. It was just normal for his Mansion to have people still wake up at this late hour. So many unfamiliar faces residing and visiting in his God-forsaken place, just like the House of Eros. Damn for that cursed place. I wouldn't be here if that faggot had been true to his words.

Like Master, like slave.

Ignoring them will be the best treatment. My numbness and insensitivity to the world can also start at this very moment.

Walking will also give a good excuse, pacing here and there.

I was supposed to mind my own gloomy business when I happen to hear the words they were exchanging from the hallway. It came from a man and another, to a woman. The man's voice is kind of familiar, so as with the woman. Very familiar, indeed. From all places, why does it have to be here? One of my eyebrows arched.

"It was so nice of you to spare your little time just to entertain me tonight." Chortling and flirting, the woman snaked her arm to his. "If you had been like this from the start and then on, I should have never left your side."

The man never replied.

"Compare to him, you are far more superior when it comes to pleasuring ALL of the woman's needs." She sweetly added. I could swear that she also purred along with saying it.

As far as I can estimate, they stopped from their strolling. They are just outside of my room. The possibility of being heard by others - which in this case is me - is there to grasp. The rain could not overpower their voices. For some unknown reasons, this was meant for me to be heard. Maybe to test my very own newly developed insensitivity.

"Patronizing me will only get you into trouble, step mother." The man replied. Not much of an emotion was there to feel in his cold voice. "It seems to me, you often misplace your great devotion as his new loving wife especially when your libido starts to drive mad."

She deeply chortled. I can imagine that she was already embracing the devil into her sinful grasp. "Don't call me that, my blue-eyed lover. Calling me your step mother is giving me the creeps. And also, don't forget that we are in this together," She kissed him. I don't know where but from the sound of it, her kiss was deep and very passionate. As always, she acted like a bitch in heat. "You and I."

"Does truth hurts? You married the old fool which in no doubt makes you my step mother. Even if the time comes he knows about the damn illicit affair, I won't worry much about it. I am his only son and legal heir. Without me, his beloved empire will die into dust since I began to control most of the operations." He coldly supplied and then added, "And besides, I am very used to his 'fatherly' ways."

The coldness from his voice is so apparent. There is no doubt that his relationship with his father had not been always good. I remember the times I asked about his family and plenty of times he refused to respond. This could be one of the answers.

"Don't be so disappointed, Megumi. You can have some only if this affair will not be discovered by him." He chortled as he bent his head to give the slut his passionate kiss. "A warning has been given. My father doesn't share his fancies, even with his son. The ultimatum was written all over his face during your brief, simple wedding."

"Do you have to make me remember that event, Aoshi? Small and simple wedding! HA! He promised me a grand one but one week before the occasion, he simply made it all the opposite." She grunted, releasing him into her grasp. She stepped backward and crossed her arms into her chest.

"Do understand his situation, my dear step mother. His previous marriage had not been a good one." He took a cigarette out from his suit's pocket and lit it.

"I see no connection," she retorted.

"It was held in great fashion and full of publicity. It was said to be a wedding of the century but then ended up in piles of shit." He puffed a chain of smoke right through her. Megumi took his cigarette and smoke.

Aoshi is a product of a broken family. Why didn't I see this before?! Even so, it was not a good excuse for me to judge him totally. It seems I am showing some pity for this devil. Being a novice of insensitivity takes a lot of effort.

"It seems that your French mother had been a thorn to your father's throat."

The man didn't even have the decency to clean and protect his mother's name. By remaining silent, he had only proven that she had deeply hurt her son Aoshi.

"I deserve a grandeur wedding! You men don't understand what we women feel about it!" She was beginning to loose her wits. Her childishness slowly entered the scene.

Brushing away his bangs, he faced her and said, "I actually do understand the matter here, my dearest step mother Megumi. Women cause men great pain in deciphering their wants and needs."

"Really now?" She chortled and mocked along the way.

"And also keep in mind that if the woman really deserves the treat, why should the man hesitate?" Now he got to laugh at her face.

I wanted to laugh too. She deserves on hearing on those words. Damn it! Why am I agreeing with that fool?!

"All of us gets what we deserves, Megumi. If you had been bad, mean things will come to you. Justice has always been there to be served." He sighed afterwards.

The woman laughed hysterically as if she had heard the silliest joke. "From all the people in the world, I get to hear this from a womanizer scoundrel. I just can't help not to laugh!"

He never retorted. After some moments she was tired from laughing. "And what you are doing now to your latest fancy of yours is a great justice?" I can also sense that she was glaring towards my bedroom door.

Then there was a long, complete silence. Waiting for him to answer made my heart beat faster.

I could feel his hesitation to talk. "Like what I had just said, people get what they really deserve." The hairs at my nape began to shrill because I had somehow sensed his frigid eyes looking towards my bedroom door.

I did nothing mean to deserve this! I didn't know why I should deserve this depressing fate! Why must I have to suffer from his crazy notion that I was the one who really hurt him?!

"All because of the pain she had caused on leaving you?" She grimly chuckled. "I envy that poor girl for having that power to hurt you. What's with that slut that I don't have?" She slowly embraced Aoshi, so close I could feel the intensity of her emotions towards him. "Why her?"

Impassively, he puffed a smoke in the air. "You will not understand."

"I'll understand! I am also a woman."

"That depends," He threw the half used cigarette to the floor.

Frowning, Megumi insisted. "Whatever." She released a deep sigh and continued, "You see, this is what I hate from you! You and your self-inflicting misery and then your deepest, darkest secrets! Why would you not let me heal some of its pain, Aoshi?"

Pain. Aoshi is in pain. Many times did I try to ease his pain from the start of our relationship but the outcome was the same. He would not let me in to his numb heart. It was the main reason why I have to go away from him, to make him realize the emptiness that I am also having when he only sees me as his fancy. I loved him…always had, but love is not enough when only one is working to keep the bond solid and meaningful. I have to learn to love myself too.

Aoshi…..why? Why are you so angry of me? I only did you a favor of having that freedom of finding yourself too! I am not worthy of you. We are not both worthy to each other. Can't you see that? Why don't you open your eyes, your heart into this?!

"I pity your latest fancy having treated by your callous ways. Are you still trying to impregnate her?" The sound of her voice was kind of hoarse and crooked. Is she crying?

The rogue didn't answer.

"Oh well, let's stop talking about her. It only sours our time together." Then her smile slowly appeared with fullness. Megumi was up to no good. I can clearly sense that. "Why don't you take me here, Aoshi? I missed you so much!" Then her ravenous kissing to his cheeks began. "I will make you forget about her, for now."

"Didn't my father satisfy you last night?" He chuckled as if nothing had affected him. "I don't believe the old man is getting rusty."

"Oh he is good alright. For a 46 year old man, he got a great stamina of a young man, almost at your level. He kept me awake until 6 in the morning." She kept kissing him until one of her hands came creeping into his bulge, massaging it. "Come on, Aoshi, let me love you once more. Let me taste your delicious parcel of meat that I always crave for. I missed it so much…..the taste…."

I blushed upon hearing her coaxing erotic words.

"Then do it with him again." Aoshi moved away from her. "Try to suppress your appetite until he gets back from his trip from Singapore."

She began to get the sound of disappointment but kept on to reach her goal of having Aoshi tonight in her arms. What a slut!

"Please don't disappoint me, Aoshi. Please….. Just this night...I want you to be inside of me tonight. To feel you once again into my arms, just like the old times."

My thighs are shaking upon hearing her plea. Coaxing him to have sex within her had created a twitch into my belly and raised a rage emotion from my heart against her. This cannot be. I am teaching myself to be insensitive. Things will be a lot easier this way. I don't have enough tears to shed anymore. I won't allow myself to turn like Megumi. She is still suffering from her love delusion for the man who doesn't know how to love.

But why do I still tremble when he touches me? Why do I still love the way he pleasures me with his expertise? These thoughts have to stop. And it begins now.

I heard a large sound of bump against the side of the door I was leaning to. I was startled at first and then realized that they are fucking with each other….just outside of my bedroom. All the moaning and gasping I hear to the other side continues to restrict my breathing. They are desecrating my grounds here. I felt the rage but what can I do? I don't have enough power and will to face the two while they are doing the act.

Seeing Aoshi within another woman's embrace…..thrusting his shaft into her sheath…just like what he usually does to me….I'm a hypocrite if I say that it didn't affect me.

Be insensitive, that is what I am repeating to my brain, and heart. Be numb….I should be numb, or else I will be the loser in the game of love and betrayal.

Yes….it will be a lot easier this way…

Megumi was exchanging erotic words that can enhance Aoshi's stamina to increase the pleasure. I see the playing motions of their shadows beneath the air gap of the door to the threshold. I am on my knees now, striving to pray that I could surpass this. Will someone give me the strength to survive this? Will someone hear my plea? Please….someone….

Why did I fall-in-love to a man who had destroyed the meaning of real love in my heart? I guess, there is no answer to it. People had loved with no valid reasons…..And that makes us great fools….

* * *

If there is a possibility for a man to die in his wake, this will be the right time to do it. Some of the truths had created a void into my soul, shaking my conscience again regarding the woman who I had been punishing for almost 3 months now. The reason for all of these had not been too clear to state. I am beginning to doubt my capability to think straight when it comes to her. Why? Why her? 

I had asked the same question for so many times now and I can't come up for a solid answer. Nothing seems to help or supply the right explanation. Why bother?! Like what I had said, people get what they deserve – good or bad.

That only means she deserves what she's having under me. But….

Why does it hurt me to see her eyes whenever I make love to her? It also pains me to see what we have right now is nothing special because I declared it so, out of my pride and will to revenge. I can't stop to see my mother's eyes to her….reflecting the very same great disappointment and loss of that special feeling. I felt both guilty and proud. This is what I deserve….to be shunned by love. Always and forever.

"Stop, Aoshi," Megumi pleaded as she kissed the side of my neck. "Stop….please…"

I am in the midst of orgasm when she called for a time-out. I cried out after the release. I spilled my seed into her skirt. We are both panting and exhausted.

She is still saying those damn words.

"Damn you, Aoshi!" She slapped me to my right cheek. I have no idea why she did that and I don't want to know. I am too tired to argue and think for more. Women!

I turned away from her as I massaged and cleaned my cock from the mess I made. Not bad to have sex with her again. It had drawn out some of my frustrations in life, particularly the woman hiding behind that bedroom door. I hope she got to hear our fucking. I hope I had hurt her with it. She very much deserves it anyway.

Leaning my back against the opposite wall, I tried to calm my heart's fast beating. I also tried to catch up with my breath.

"Here I am trying to make things easier to you, doing you a favor, Aoshi, but you still won't let me," Also still trying to catch her breath, Megumi cursed me.

I don't have a single clue why she is acting like that. I brushed my bangs away from my sweating face and forehead. I have no time to entertain the woman's silly whatnot.

There had been a minute of silence before she came charging in front of me. "Is this some stupid mockery of yours that you have to murmur her name while you make love to me?"

It took few seconds before her accusation registered into my brain. Ha. The woman does have the reason to be angry of me. Me and my silly mouth.

"Don't start on me, Megumi. Your nagging will only initiate my sour mood. And when it does, you know you will not like it." I deeply warned her. I had enough of these silly tantrums from women. They think men should always understand but what about us? Did they have the time to ask what we also feel?

I know my mistake but didn't say an apology. My lips won't move; my will won't have it. Why?

"You stupid jerk! Argh!" She was about to slap me again but I caught her hands in midway.

I bent my head down and whispered, "You don't own me, not even once. Try putting that to your pretty, thick head. You belong to my father now so I guess that makes it more valid to put you in his place."

"Bastard," she hissed. "Still a cad as ever."

"People get what they deserved, Megumi. Don't ever forget that." I can't stand to have more argument with her. She is still the nag. What's new? It is just that I don't have the right mood anymore. If ever…I would like to take my left over frustrations to somewhere else. Perhaps with the spirit of strong liquors.

* * *

He mumbled my name. It had shocked me a bit. I haven't had the idea he will be calling out my name instead of hers. What does that mean? No. There is nothing to it. Why do I have to put meaning to it? It was just a mistake, his mistake on calling another woman's name while making love. It is pretty normal for guys like him who had plenty of women tasted. 

Come to think of it, not once did he call another woman's name when we fuck together. No. This will only further complicate the strange relationship between us right now. It is better to have this numbness going on between us.

I began to touch my belly that is now showing small sign of bulge. I must think of the baby first before this dilemma. Thinking this nonsense affects my baby's health so much. I am too tired to assess my feelings for him.

The room began to get colder. Even if the ambience reflected so much of my pain and ache for him, I will never again shed a tear.

* * *

I believe she is now sleeping in her room. She should be.

It's 4 o' clock in the morning and I am still in this den, almost drowning myself to the strong spirits of vodka. The taste sure had my brain flying yet I am used to it. This had been with me since emotional problems had been part of my everyday sad existence.

It is still raining outside. The hell. Is there a storm I didn't know of? Ha. When did I ever get to be interested in knowing today's weather? It's just that rain looks similar to snow….and snow….makes me miserable….igniting the dreaded emotions I am trying to subdue.

Sitting near the warm area of the hearth, I am absently touching my glass's rim as I look to the outside's wet environment. So cold to see and feel the atmosphere right now. Even though I am very used to this, something pokes into my consciousness to be dreaded today. I feel irritated at the same time which doubles the factor of my misery. Words of my father's new wife had somehow struck some nerves on me. That had triggered the effect of irritation to myself and the whole damn world I am moving with….so goes with her.

How many tiny glass had I already thrown into the pit of the hearth? Ah, 4 it is. Maybe in a few seconds, this tiny drinking glass in my hand will be the 5th. Why? Why do I feel this way?

I stand up and stretch from my place to ease my bones and muscles from the long slacking I have done in my sitting to my favorite Victorian couch. A good pacing could fasten the process of relieving. I just did that for about 15 minutes. My mouth craves for another taste of vodka. Taking the bottle near the couch's leg, I pour my glass another set and drink it fast in one swipe.

Damn. I can't have this anymore. I am still irritated and angry for whatever reasons that is bugging into my consciousness. I should be drunk by now but it is kind of obvious that I can still walk and blabber nonsense upon myself.

It's morning and yet it is still dark. Darkness still shrouded the outside environment and also being subdued into the power of the rain. So lonely….just like what I always feel both in my dreams and reality. The line separating the two had long already been vanished since that fateful day. I should have been used to it. Yes.

Looking now to my tiny drinking glass at my hand, there is it again the urge to throw this one into the pit fires of the hearth. Should I give in?

* * *

Entering her domain had been very normal to me. Every time my other head craves for an exquisite taste, I always end up to this place. And fate never denies what I came for in here, as always. It is because I own her, both body and soul. About her heart, I know that will be impossible because I don't expect her to be again fall head over heals into me after what I had done to her spirit and pride. That will be the least of my concern now since the more important thing here is that I have her close to my needs and she will taste everyday of my sweet punishment. 

Gingerly, I approach her to the foot of her grand bed. She is sleeping in her pink satin robes. My mouth begins to water as I survey her glorious, tempting body. I can see her breasts are so firm and its nipples are hardening. She must have been dreaming of something erotic. Thanks to me, of course. She will have lots of ideas how to get those pleasures with and without my help. It is so arousing to think her in that stance. She bent one of her slim, shapely legs. She unknowingly gave me a good view of her delicious center though it is covered. I hope she is already wet down there with the right amount of natural juices that I always crave for to taste. So sweet, so Misao. These are all mine to taste and to devour. My cock seems to agree with me eagerly. She's mine – to torture and to pleasure.

Upon my musing, she shifts into another position, giving me a good view of her curvaceous hump. It is small yet firm to hold; a man's dream to see. Her slender arms spread out as if inviting someone to come and sleep beside her. No one else will do the act but me. I own her and this is her purpose….besides giving me the heir I need.

My heir. Deep inside of her womb lays our living creation out from our constant pleasure of bodies. Going closer to her side and sit upon the edge, I gently touch, probing her belly if the sign of life is there to hold. I could not judge it well but I am sure there is something already inside of her. My heir.

She moans perhaps with the effect of my sensual touch. Of course it is. Only I can do such cause to her. As I gently pat her slim belly, I can't help myself not to touch her here, a little south of her body physique. I want to check if she is wet down there. My hand schemes to move towards her woman core and within seconds, I claim the great pleasure valley. My longest finger automatically searched for her nub and caressed it. She sweetly moans again. How could be a simple sound of moaning so erotic to hear? My other fingers dug into her and found out that she is indeed in heat. I feel her natural juices pouring out from her core, tempting me to dig in to taste.

"No…." she weakly mumbled as she slowly turned her body away the source of pleasure.

"Yes, Misao. You like this, don't you?" I said.

She didn't reply. Good. She is still under asleep, helpless within my grasp. Whether she is or not, she is still helpless when it comes to me.

Her lips parted and her cheeks were blushing. She unconsciously enjoys what I am doing upon her. I like that, very much indeed.

She is so wet and sticky down here, full of life. I murmur her name and gently press a kiss to the bridge of her nose, then to her moist, parted pink lips. Her lips are so sweet I could no longer hold myself not to savor her. I drive my tongue, sliding as if I am initiating the penetration of my sex into her. Slowly it enters as it glides and then does its miracle works inside. She moans again but this time, she is coming to awake from her slumber. I move my lips and tongue to give her the pleasure intensified by her moaning encouragement.

I can feel that she is already responding to my kiss. Her mouth moves to devour my lips. Her tongue is starting to match the play I am doing with her. It was slow at first until she catches up with my intent.

She arches her body off to the bed as I continue to pleasure her womanhood with great enthusiasm. I just wished I could taste her juices down there but her kiss was so demanding and I just can't stop from what I am doing. She equals with my expectations to this play. Misao had definitely learn some of the love tricks I discreetly thought her.

Much to my dismay, I tore my lips away from hers. But the good part is, my hand still caresses her womanhood.

"Misao," I huskily called. My eyes are a bit watery from the intense play of tongues we just did. It had been a long time since I talked to her. We both knew that.

She was about to say something. A curse? Perhaps. Misao hated it so much when I come here and take her body at will. Hesitate at first but as I lay my magical touch into every part of her body, slowly she will succumb. No choice for her. She denies the height of the pleasure but in the end, she will join me.

She looks at me, with lips devoured by my very own. Her eyes were watery too. She's panting as I continue to thrust my two fingers to her womanhood orifice. She is on the bridge of her orgasm. I can feel her tremble. As soon as I got the idea, I shove her robe up to her thighs, near her hips, took off her silk panties which I told her not to wear whenever I am here in the Mansion and then without any second thoughts I plunge my lips to give the dark kisses upon her trembling womanhood. I tasted her there….so sweet and plenty. All mine to have, all mine to enjoy.

She grabs a handful of my hair out of ecstasy as she moans hoarsely. I think I had heard her murmured my name. Good. I very much like that too.

It was over in minutes.

I kissed her forehead afterwards.

She is catching up her own breath. She is about to say something to me.

"Had your fill already, Master? If you do, I can still accommodate you again until you get the sexual satisfaction you always crave for." Then she takes off her robe, exposing the rest of the delicious parts before me.

"I don't mind. I am here to give you pleasures, right? It is my punishment to be under you but what can I do? It is my sad fate." Her voice was a bit hoarse but sexy at the same time. She moved to a better positioning, inviting me to plunge my other weapon into her. Legs so wide apart, I can see what I want to see. Misao is different now. She seems to finally accept her fate with me armed with that kind of sarcasm. She is so willing.

Somehow, I didn't like this new one.

"Come here, Aoshi, take what you want from me. I no longer resist your touch. I am your slave, and obedient slave I will be." I can sense there is no emotion from her invitation though it arouses my cravings, and especially my huge cock.

But still….

I want to be inside of her that specific time. Just by looking at the perfect position she arranged just to accommodate my whole body, I shouldn't leave the opportunity.

But still….

"Misao, come here." I ordered. She complied at once. Taking her hand and lifted her from the soiled bed, I carried her off to the center of the room.

Her nakedness had me momentarily stop from breathing. Her natural scent is very intoxicating. I love the smell of her heat. Being still dressed isn't fair in our game of lust. But who cares in being fair? I love being her master. But this time, I want us both gloriously naked, bodies closed to each other.

In seconds, I had my clothes piled up to the cold marble floor.

"Fuck me now. As you always do. That is what you came for, right?" This time, her sarcasm is evident. I caught her message all too clearly. "Misao is your toy to play with."

I look at her hiding, oblivion eyes. The spark is gone. Why? I can no longer see the fire in those cerulean eyes. I just can't help it. Why? Before I feel the guilt when I see hers but now….it's totally different. No more challenge.

Did she completely lose her spirit? Ha! Serves her right. This is what I want her to be. Her heart is full of anger towards me. I don't need to question it further. We both deserve to live in the darkness.

But still…

Instead of claiming what is mine to devour, I asked her out of the ordinary.

"Dance with me, Misao. Dance with me in the dark."

* * *

**a/n:** yeah...the last so far...sorry for keeping you waiting when there is another website that offers this fic's whole chapters posted. been busy...sorry. :D enjoy. 

yeah...aoshi here is a **great ass**. he must be. :D.


	9. Two Sides of the Coin

**Standard Disclaimer Apply: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. This is for Entertainment Purpose Only.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ok...here is the much long awaited continuation...The inspiration to write its continuation hadn't visited me until recently. Gomen to the readers. I had been very busy after passing the Board exam. ehehehe.

Ah. Gomen also to the grammar.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Two Sides of the Coin**

It was so impossible to ignore the heat emanating from his skin. His intoxicating, alluring manly scent could drive a woman's libido insane. It was already proven many times, by his many women and me. To touch and taste him were all I could hear at the back of my mind, begging for a release from this carnal torture and yet at the same time a part of my consciousness hindering to lower what few scraps of pride I still have. I could almost feel the warmth of his shallow breaths against my left drenched cheek. I knew for sure that he wanted me so badly this time.

_As he always does…._

Then he whispered my name. His voice was blended with thoughtfulness and care that seemed to be so contrast to his own frigid personality.

I cursed myself for momentarily entertaining the thought that he might….he might change his ways towards me. That he might see all the wrongs he did to me. That he might begin to correct them…starting to open his heart to me, by genuinely loving me.

My emotional defense had started to crumble. It was so disappointing, I know. The promise to numb myself from his machinations wasn't that at stable right now. What a pathetic woman I am! I inwardly laughed at myself.

_I should fight….I know…. _

Should I hope? Should I pretend that a better future will come upon us if I ever mend his broken heart as I endure this preposterous torture? I have so many questions wanting to be answered. When will this end? What should I do to make him understand the reason why I went away? Will Aoshi change for the likes of me? Will he open himself up, letting me see the real him? Will he…..ever learn to love me, as I loved him before? Certainly not since he had wasted so much of his time and effort on making me realize what I really am to him. It only means that I should stop hoping, isn't? And my only salvation against his dirty tactic on succumbing to his will was to remember the incident at the hallway, just outside my bedroom's door. The pain was back, reminding me of my only purpose to his life – as his baby-maker, his exclusive whore.

As we danced nakedly into the cradle of the darkness, I blankly looked at his impassive face, silently asking him how he could be so numb, so insensitive after all we had shared. How could he make love to a woman, to me, without any emotional attachment? The touches of his expert hands and lips seemed so bold, fiery and welcoming and yet I couldn't reach him. Was it all lies then, Aoshi? Sure. He said it so after I had fulfilled the bargain with the faggot.

_Why do you hate me so much, Aoshi?_

"Is this your idea of putting yourself into sleep, Aoshi?" I bravely broke the eerie silence between us. Although the room was blessed with darkness, I was avoiding his penetrating stare.

"Sleeping is the last thing I will do when I have something much better, much entertaining in my mind." Aoshi huskily said as he guided me to our slow dance. His moves were smooth, just like the old times. His hand was comfortably settled at the small of my back, teasing it with his fingers - particularly his thumb.

I could smell the spirit of vodka on him.

Of course I already knew his game. Aoshi is known for his roguish and scandalous self. He liked winning against his prey.

"I don't have to guess what it is for I know for sure the answer for that. I wonder why you just couldn't get on with it since it is evident that that is what you really come for tonight." I mumbled.

The bastard chortled.

I didn't like his reaction. I need to go for the blood. "Didn't your stepmother satisfy you much tonight that is why you are here? Do you need a little more 'pampering' before you go to sleep? Ah. Of course! Since it is my duty to be your whore, why bother to ask?"

His hold to my back slipped more boldly as his arm replaced his playful hand. It made me drew closer to his chest, caging me into his heating embrace. I could almost kiss his skin after the daring movement.

"My, oh, my….someone has been snooping around."

"Don't need to. It was loud enough to be heard by anyone who is unfortunately still awake. How disgusting," I scoffed as I abruptly shut my eyes.

"But it's nothing compared to our very own…"

"And I am not damn proud of it," I immediately cut him in, grumbling. "Ours was more disgusting."

He chortled. "Being jealous doesn't suit you, my minx. So as being a nag. As far as I can remember, I didn't give you any right to comment on my ways since you are only here for the punishment, and of course, to produce me the heir I need." Aoshi coldly replied. Then he inhaled my hair's scent.

"It seems like being a soon-to-be-mother gives you a hard time to realize your disposition in my hands."

"I'm not…"

He immediately shushed me. "Ah! Still denying? I'm not naïve, Misao." Then he caressed my waist and then to my abdomen. There was a tiny swell forming, which was a simple obvious sign of my pregnancy. "At the phase of our unprotected rutting, I'm sure my seed had already taken its toil to yours."

Anger seeped in. I want to escape from his embrace but the chill of the night was giving me the hard time to move away from his warmth.

"Since I already have your precious heir inside of me, why bother to torment me more?" I asked, controlling a bit of my temper. "Is sex all you want?"

"Do I have to answer that silly question since you already know all along?"

I didn't respond to his taunting.

"Since you want to hear it from me, I'll oblige. Obviously, sex is one of the delightful getaways, a very old one; man had craved for momentarily retreat from the harsh reality of our world. After eating the forbidden fruit, man had realized the power of this kind of pleasuring. It is as simple as that."

"Bullshit," I cursed.

"And fortunately, you satisfy my need perfectly. You give me that gift. Hearing this from me, it's a compliment. I never just give those words to any woman I sleep with."

Just only sex….Those words repeatedly echoed into my mind. How could he perceive a couple's magical union this low?

"And also because of the extreme orgasm you produce as I make you come," then he laughed devilishly. "Seeing you tremble under my touch is priceless. How you grow weak under my sexual machinations. How you beg to be taken by me repeatedly."

"Stop it! You can just fuck your stepmother or any other whore since sex is all you want." I angrily spat.

"Jealous? That is not a good virtue to deal with. But then again, knowing how understandable person I am, I'll make an exemption. I could abide that side of yours. Something tells me that I should enjoy savoring it."

My face began to flush. "Me?" I scoffed afterwards. "Jealous? Not in this world. And not because of you!"

"And now with a lie to tell. More and more, your vices keep coming." He swept me to his left as he gradually bent his head, lowering his lips to nip and then lick the side of my neck.

I controlled the intake of my breath as soon as his tongue slowly threaded a swirling path from my lower neck to the back of my earlobe. "Your bad influence proves to be so potent."

He chortled. "It isn't only my dark influence that is potent right now, Misao." He playfully nibbled my earlobe. "Guess what it is?"

I could feel his half-rigid shaft against my abdomen, brushing on its surface and tempting me for foreplay.

I remained silent. He was enjoying the emotional turmoil I've been going through that moment. It was just like him, happy seeing other people in misery than of his own. Ah. Just like what others would have put it, so as I, misery loves company.

"You're angry because I had fucked with that woman, right?" Aoshi asked with his solemn voice as he brushed his nose to the side of my neck. "Does that turn you on, imagining me fucking another woman? Megumi isn't that bad to taste, you know."

"You're sick, Aoshi." I tried to shove him but to no avail. Hearing another woman's name from his lips definitely enraged me. And now he coupled it with his assuming that I find this all sexually arousing as him talking about his pleasures with other woman particularly with that bitch. It was almost unbearable.

"That is why I found you at your bed 'milking' and so much ready to be taken." Then he kissed and sucked the hallow part of my slender neck. "It drives me so wild to see you like that."

No. He didn't. No. Had he seen me on that awful, embarrassing state? How can I be so careless?

"You don't have to be ashamed of your passion as long as it's me that you are dreaming about."

Just to spite him, I chortled and said, "Who says that it was you? You're not the only man that I had sexed with during those four years I'm away." I had hoped he believed my lie.

Then I felt his hand slowly making its way between my thighs. I know for sure what he intended to do.

"Pity. And now I mean to erase your men's identities and touches from your memories." Aoshi was dead serious. I could judge it into his cold voice. "You will only remember me, none other."

"Aoshi, no…" I protested because for sure I will be at his mercy again. And also, I couldn't forget the incident from the hallway.

He chuckled. "You said that you will pamper me, right? I definitely need it right now." Then he inserted his point finger to the center of my womanhood. He languidly thrust it in and out while his thumb circled my sensitive nub.

I immediately gasped as I instinctively clasped at his shoulders. I buried my head against his chest for the shame I felt for this weakness. "Oh….this isn't fair, Aoshi."

"Who says I have to be? I have no plans to be fair with you, Misao. I love seeing you in despair, at my mercy."

"Ah…you are completely right about that….you do love punishing me…."

"Good. You are learning. Glad to have heard it from your very own enticing lips." Then he kissed me. "No man will ever touch you like this. Do you understand me, Misao?"

"I won't give in." I solemnly pledge.

"You already have." Another finger was inserted and this time with more blissful force. "Open your legs and thighs for me."

I struggled from his hold but he was too strong for me to fight against with. And also, his hand making love to my womanhood gave a lot of influence to wither my resistance. The sound of its motion from the building liquid and both of our harsh breathing were all I could hear. I was beginning to be damped down there once more. I felt the ticklish sensation all over and then suddenly tremors rushed in. My toes involuntarily curled a bit. It was so powerful and heavenly. My natural juices were overflowing….shameful as it is. It flowed to his hand then rushed to the sides of my weak, satiated thighs.

"Ah….beautiful…it's about time. I love to touch you here, even to taste you." Once again, his lips collided with mine.

There was so much humiliation on my persona right now. He was once again won over me. I have to fight back or else….

_Remember what he had done to you, Misao. He played you for a fool. Time to make him pay. _

I bit his lips, hard enough to make it bleed. I could taste his blood from my own. "Bastard," I hissed.

It was the perfect time for me to escape from his embrace and malice. With 3 feet apart from his personal space, I look for anything that will cover my naked body from the cold of the night. Then my eyes found my discarded robe lying near the foot of the bed. I immediately ran for it while Aoshi was confounded and a little bit busy tasting his own blood from his bitten lips.

He had gotten so far from tormenting me this way. Is my sin of leaving him really a big deal to the point that he had to humiliate me numerous times and even callously treat me this way?

"Think again, Misao," I heard a voice at the back of my left ear. Could it be him?

Aoshi was beside me before I could pick up my sleeping robe. I never had noticed his quick move or his presence. He didn't give me the time to recuperate from his startling sudden appearance. Within seconds, he picked me up like as if I weigh nothing and then out of the ordinary, he fiercely embraced me.

With unexpected vicious emotions, Aoshi gripped one of my shoulders and thighs. His hold almost hurts. The pain was definitely there to remind me that Aoshi was loosing the control of himself, for being impassive and cool at the situation like this.

My orientation was turning as he held me tightly against his chest. It was so fast I didn't even notice for quite some seconds that I was back to his arms. My forehead settled against his cheek. I heard his grunt and curses, the fact that he finally showed his anger. And because of it, I couldn't stop my tears from falling. Never in my life had I experience of being held with great anger like this. Aoshi, even he treated me callously, never man-handled me this way.

I was afraid for the next hurtful actions he might do to me and dreadful words he might toss over me. I was both crying in and out of my persona. Calling for a stop, a reprieve from his rage was all I need.

Since when did Aoshi have this dark temper?

"Is this what you want? Escape from me?" Those words were soft, almost unable to be heard by my ears. He was breathing fast. I could feel his hands began to tremble because of his unruly emotions.

My mouth wanted to move. I wanted to speak, to explain, to coax him to stay on control. I wanted to heal him if my leaving him had ever created such monstrous persona to him. Why would he be this angry when I am just giving him a great favor, a freedom from a doomed relationship?

I'm the one who had been hurt. I'm the one who had been deprived of everything only a true love can give. I'm the one who had been played for a fool many times by his sexual machinations and dominance. I'm the one who's the victim here, not him.

And yet…

"Yamete….Aoshi," I pleaded for him to return to his stable self. I couldn't breathe normally because of his tight clasp to my body. I was hoping my voice could reach him.

My tears continued to roll down, waiting for his response. Aoshi was somehow lost to his inner thoughts. I couldn't see his eyes. He was hiding them from me for whatever reasons he had. And then, within appropriate seconds, he loosened his tight grip to my aching shoulder and thigh. But he still haven't had released me from his caging embrace.

"Yamete….Onegai…" Once more I pleaded. My trembling right hand cupped his face, hoping to ease away some of his tension. After touching his cheek, I felt its dampness. He was also crying which was so unexpected for him to do so.

"Aoshi, I…"

"Don't you ever touch me there, Misao, if you know what's good for you," Aoshi coldly warned.

I gradually took my hand away from his drenched face. There had been a minute before I spoke again.

"Listen, Aoshi, we should stop all of these non-sense. Can't you see that it is hurting us both?!" I gently coaxed.

"You should have thought of that before you left me,"

Something had snapped out from me. He got no right to accuse and blame me for his demise. "Why you are so angry to me? What did I do to make you rage this way? Does your pride hurt knowing that I'm the one who ended this crappy relationship by leaving you? What's the essence of staying when you said it yourself that you don't love me!"

He snorted.

"What is it then?! Tell me!" I demanded.

He didn't speak for the moment I wanted to hear his answer. I waited for him to reply. I asked him again and yet he didn't budge. It was like I'm talking to a cold wall.

I wriggled my body to ease some of his hold on my body. I wanted to look at his blue eyes, to remind him of what was the real score. Despite of my efforts, he still hid his eyes from me by turning his face away from me and his long bangs were covering most of his features.

Gathering all of my strength, I reprimanded him, "I was played for a fool, Aoshi, not you. You used me like any other women you had in your life. I gave you so much of myself to the point that almost none was left for me. There were many times I was hoping for you to see through me, to finally accept me not as your sex partner or temporary fancy but as your soul mate. So don't you ever accuse me of being the bad person here!"

He still wasn't responding. It seemed that none of those words had affected him.

I need to reach within him. "I loved you, Aoshi. And still is."

I could tell that his body flinched as soon as he heard my confession. Yes. I still do love him despite all the shameful things he had forced me to do, despite all the nasty treatment and callous words he had given to me, and despite of knowing after his confession of not loving me in the first place.

Once again, I wanted to touch his face, his very heartbreaking profile. There was this ache needing to make him listen to me, realizing the truth of it all. As one of my trembling hands was about to cup his chin, he clasped it, making my effort to comfort him stop.

"Why won't you let me love you, Aoshi?" All the pain I harbored during the last years of soul searching had burst at this moment. All this time I was hurting because the only one I truly love doesn't want to reciprocate my feelings. Finally, I had said it to him, at this close range near his heart.

Aoshi bowed his head. As I softly cried against his chest, I heard him chortled. His deep voice reached to his inside, reverberating. I didn't expect it from him, to have this reaction. Well, I guess, this man I was speaking of tried to defend his emotions by masking it.

"Are you sure that your feeling for me is love?"

What kind of a question is that? I asked myself. Was he that so insensitive to know my real feelings for him?

I was about to answer him back when he shifted my position and gently laid me back to my bed. He brushed away my bangs from my moist face, tucking some of it to my ears. And then, with the back of his fingers he wiped the traces of my tears.

_He was wiping my tears, for God sake! _The familiarity of this kind of touch, with gentleness that I couldn't fathom was reigning havoc both in my mind and heart. It disturbed me for it somehow reminded me of a certain memory way back when we were still together. I just couldn't remember it clearly since I have been harboring so much hatred against him. Most of my memories with him were somehow repressed. His gentle touch….like this…like no other….a split moment of vulnerability which he hated the most…shows the different side of Aoshi.

_This is the man I desperately wanted to heal. This is the man whom I'm hoping to love._

I tried to speak but it seemed that I have not accumulated the right words to say. And then I noticed that he was blankly staring at me.

There was a teardrop landed on my flushed cheek.

There had been moments before I reacted. He was indeed crying.

"Aoshi," I softly called out his name. "I…"

He didn't give me the chance to speak up. "Sleep tight, Misao. Good night." Aoshi impassively whispered as he stood up, preparing to walk out from me.

Suddenly I had this will to call him back, back to my arms. I have had this ache again to comfort him. I levered up myself by my elbows and then called him. I was about to leave the bed, to follow him yet my legs won't move. I called out again but he continued to saunter his way towards the bedroom door determined to leave.

Each of his footsteps away from me led to another emotional dispute. Now that he knew that I still love him, the possibility of using it against me is inevitable. When will we be able to find the solution for everything that had transpired between us?

_Will I loose you forever? _

Before he closed the door, his back and the light of the hallway were all I could perceive, he said, "Don't vow on anything that you can never give."

* * *

"_I love you, Aoshi. Always remember that." _

I instantly woke up from my sleep with sweat all over my face, neck and body. Naked, I still sweat as if I had run a million mile. Even though summer was over, my body perspired so much especially when I had these nightmares.

Those words again, tormenting me every now and then. It always reminded of me my dark past that I'm trying to forget. They say that a brain has a capability to repress some of its deepest, darkest secrets to the point of no return. But why is it that mine doing the exact opposite? This nightmare often visits me to my sleep, always hearing the voice of the one who was assuring me those words. They're lies poisoning my every day life.

I need to have a bath, I told myself as I looked at the mirror. The image staring back at me projected a perfect example of a wasted person. The formation of my beard is there so shaving is one of the things I have to do on the list. The smell of vodka reeked through my skin pores and breath. My hair needs some trimming now that its length passes just below my shoulder level. But as I looked at it, I wouldn't mind having this style for a while since I personally find it inexplicable attractive and refreshing to my eyes. Good thing that I never had problems managing my hair. Over all, I need to get ready and presentable for the main event this coming evening.

But first, I still have some errands to run.

Businesses at the architectural firm had to be taken care of since I haven't been mostly present to the meetings with the newest clients and the site visits for the on-going projects in Tokyo, Singapore and Dubai. The budgets and the construction plans I have to review were surely piled up to my office but thanks to the efforts of my diligent subordinates and employees, I don't have to worry so much on that category. They have had lessened the works I am about to take. That is the reason why I am paying them costly, isn't?

My 'other' business seemed to be running smooth. I believed on Kamatari Honjo's touch in managing the club while I'm still away. No complaints had been heard from the members. If they do have one, the coordinator will do the solving.

The issue of living with my father and his wife had already been taken care of since I made it clear to them that I don't want them here in my mansion. At least, the old man had been completely agreeable to my proposal for them to settle on one of my newly bought estates in Osaka. He will be the one to manage the construction affairs of our company in marine ports and certain historical sites.

Asking them to move out of my mansion is somehow the best decision I've ever had in years. People see me callous because of that. To begin with, I had secretly bought this mansion from him with the help of one of my trusted close colleagues. He needed the money to pay his huge debt to his wine distillery business. His pride gets on his way on seeking my help. Out of the 'goodness' of my heart, I obliged by devising that tactic. He should be thankful, you know. Though his face has the legendary iciness, my father still couldn't hide the shock knowing that I'm the one who had bought and now own the old Shinomori Mansion, the Black Moor. It was indeed, priceless.

So what? I just didn't care as long as it serves my purpose – him to be away from my eyes' perception and his bitch away from my precious dick. Since I now manage most of the Shinomori's wealth and businesses, as his heir, emotional attachment inside the family had to be abolished. It was just as simple as that. Though indirectly, he thought me this way. Seijuro Hiko Shinomori had molded his only son into a practical monster, a heartless realistic scumbag, than of being a pitiful considerate dreamer.

_Look what I had become, old man. Are you happy now?_

Living separately will do much good for the both of us. There wasn't a time in our lives we weren't arguing with each other. We were always against each other's throats especially when he tried to entirely run my life in his bidding. He didn't want me to have my very own disposition. All he concerned about was his opinion, acknowledging it as the absolute right. I'm sick and tired of being manipulated by his schemes. And also, I can't help the feeling of anger and despair every time I saw his face. He so much reminded me of my dark past for he too played one of the major roles of my lifetime torment. My father is one of the reasons why I never get out of my nightmares.

_He will never hurt me ever again. I won't allow it._

The grandfather clock's alarming sound had awakened me from my musing. It reminded me the time. It's 9 in the morning which only says that I'm late for the office. But that wouldn't be a problem since I am the boss of my company. I checked the clock again, counting the hours I have to spend to finish all the errands there.

"I might not be able to make it back in time for the evening ball." I mumbled to myself as I took a clean towel from my walk-in closet.

Then 3 knocks were heard at the door of my bedroom. It must be Iwasu, my valet.

"Come in," I ordered.

The old man entered my domain. Together with him are 3 pretty, giggling maids who were about to bring and prepare my morning meal. They were looking at my naked back as I stood close to one of my drawers to find some papers I needed for reviewing. Iwasu immediately reprimanded them. He also ordered them to leave as soon as they finished their chores….and their ogling.

Dressed like a valet should be, always in clean formal wearing like of the English, Iwasu seemingly projected how prime and proper he is. He had been in the Shinomori's for 50 plus years now. He must have seen all of my ancestors' legendary charm to all kinds of female and also, the depravity when it matters of debauchery. Nothing is new.

I know for sure that he had witnessed all of the highs and lows of this cursed family. And also, he was here the night that had changed a whole lot of me.

He is more than a valet to me. Instead, he is more of a father figure to me than my very own flesh and blood. He is also my confidant when I was still growing up as a boy. And sometimes, even at the present.

"Breakfast is served, Young Master Shinomori." Iwasu said. He was used seeing my naked form so he didn't need to comment or reprimand.

"I'll have my bath first, Iwasu. Kindly prepare those I need to wear, both for the office and for the evening gala." I strode towards the bathroom without glancing at my old valet.

"Right away, Young Master." He was set to his errands and then finished it without any difficulty. He already knew my taste and style so I won't have to worry about his picking.

"Excuse me, Young Master, should I inform the Madame for the upcoming evening gala?"

The Madame he was referring to is Misao. It had been over 4 months since that incident at her room. Since then we never had sexed together. I never visited her much into her room, always searching for a diversion to settle my urge to taste her, to feel her warmth. Funny, it seemed she had won over me this time.

Surprisingly, she had found a way to have a long term reprieve from my sweet tormenting. I couldn't stop recalling every detail of her words, telling me to control my anger, to forget my revenge. And also, after hearing her confession that she still loves me - double it with my unexpected breakdown - I had to reassess myself again. I didn't expect her words would greatly paralyze my thinking, even most of my will to gain vengeance.

Not because we share the same sentiment but rather the shock of it. Or is it?

_So, she loves me. Bullshit! Will I have to believe in such crap? _

"The woman is not naïve. She knows what's happening in the mansion." I said as I entered the bathroom to look for my toothbrush. "And besides, it had been a month since I announced it into my dining room that I will hold a ball to this mansion. She was there beside me."

Misao has been the ideal mistress of my House ever since that night. I know for sure under her sleeves she is plotting something that I could not fathom. No reluctance on her part, she dines with me, together with her two little wards since I requested her to do so. She avoids to have long arguments with me whenever I get the chance to vent some of my frustrations which is at first was not my intent. But there were still times that she couldn't hold her temper. It's understandable since she's carrying my child. And also, knowing her to be a hot-headed chick from the very beginning, definitely that settled the score. And often enough, she also agrees with most of my decisions regarding the care for the baby. There were also times she checks on me on my office, to see for my need to rest, not for sex which is one of my major frustrations. I remember how many times I ordered her to get out and find other things to work on with as long as it isn't about me. But the stubborn pregnant woman kept coming back until I noticed and realized that I have to control my temper for the sake of her fragile condition. So I let her be.

She can be so annoying and charming sometimes to the point that a day without her intervene is a bore to me. My past memories with her seem to come back to me now. The feeling of her care and warmth is so addicting, just like the old times. Am I getting soft against her? I have to double guard myself if that's what all of these leading for. She's indeed a sly one.

_She told me she loves me. Fuck!_

She thought that she could outwit me this time? Think again, my minx.

"Ah. I forgot about it. It was the time when Master and Mistress Shinomori were to move to the Osaka estates. I believe Mistress Megumi wanted to join the ball you will establish. Well, she actually insisted it but was back down when Master Seijuro gave her the scariest glare I've ever seen and…"

"You got to understand the old man. My father wouldn't want his foxy wife mingle with any rakes of the town. Even from me," I began to clean my teeth after supplying Iwasu the answer to my father's protective behavior.

Iwasu snorted. "You are his son. Why does he have to regard you as one of them?" He was standing near the bathroom door, holding the towel I left at the vanity. His back was to my view.

A minute passed by before I get to answer him back. "That is one of the good reasons why he should be wary of me. I inherited the Shinomori's curse. He himself had gone through with it."

I could feel that Iwasu was shaking his bald head. "Not that again,"

"Born being a notorious rake, a glorifying cad," I continued to tease the old man as I went to the shower room to have my bath. "And besides, it isn't secret to all that Megumi and I shared a past together. If it wasn't for me, my father might not have met her."

"Of course, Young Master Aoshi."

I started to wash my long hair and put enough amount of shampoo. "There's another thing though,"

"And that is?" He inquired.

The warm water from the shower spout continued to pour down to my face and body. The steam of it had started to crowd my space. My hands were bracing against the moist tiles of my shower room as I pondered my words.

I breathed deeply and mumbled, "I am my mother's son."

* * *

I could hear people downstairs were filling the hall area. Tonight is the night for a very special social event. Iwasu-san said that it had been a long time since the Black Moor Mansion had received this kind of honor, a gathering of the richest and very influential people of his level of society. Young Master Shinomori – Aoshi – doesn't want to include this mansion to the list of being a venue of such capriciousness. If so, why does he hold an evening ball if at first he didn't want to? I wonder.

The time is around 7 in the evening. The people must have already crowding the lounge area. The main hall will not be opened until the Master of this House signals it so. Iwasu said that his young master will not be doing it until I am at his side.

Did the old man request him to wait for me so that everything will be quite right to the eyes of the guests? Likely so.

_How cute. How considerate of them both._

"You look beautiful, Madame. Young Master Shinomori will be proud to see you in that light lavender gown." Makoto, my personal bubbly maid and only 'friend' in this mansion, praised as she was straightening my long, black hair by brushing it numerously.

Makoto Ichigo, The 30 year old, red-headed woman was given to me as my personal attendant to all of my needs since Aoshi made it known to all that I have to be well-taken care of. Why not? Since I'm carrying his precious heir, it is only normal for him to be so much protective. Nothing more, nothing less. I already accepted that love has nothing to do with his behavior. And by doing that, it only makes easier to the both of us.

_Until I change him…Until I make him see the truth behind my words…_

"Of course, he will, since he's the one who picked and gave this gown." I drawled as I looked at myself at the mirror of my vanity.

"Meaning that he personally had chosen this one for you! How sweet of him to do so!" She said dreamily. "I envy you for having him under your spell. A rich, handsome and thoughtful man like him is so much hard to find these days. Well, who would have thought that a super influential man like him will be succumbed to your charm, Madame? No offense, Mistress Misao. It was like a fairy tale, you know."

Has she eaten right this morning? Or better yet, has this girl been one of the women Aoshi sexed with during past 4 months? She always seemed to be so pro with her Master. It was so obvious that this woman is very much enamored to Aoshi. Most of the brainless maids of this mansion are, so what's new?

The image of the two of them, mating…..I had enough of it…..

Aoshi had refrained himself from me for the past four months. I can't help not to think that he might have taken his lust to his other women. Knowing him being a prisoner of carnal ways, the possibility is palpable.

Now that I have this reprieve from his touch I get to have this silly idea of possessiveness of having him out to another woman's bed! What's wrong with me?

"The dress perfectly fits to your body shape, Mistress Misao. How come you don't look like bloated in your pregnancy? With the right dress to wear, it's possible for people to mistake that you aren't pregnant. Do you think there is something wrong with your womb? Oh my goodness! Young Master Shinomori will not like it!" She covered her mouth with her hands while holding the brush. She seemed look like worried.

Often times, this woman tests my lengthy patience and godly kindness.

"I don't feel anything wrong within me, Makoto. You may report that to your Young Master," I grumbled.

With wide eyes, she said, "Oh! Sorry for being a blabber mouth, Mistress. It was just that I've never seen this kind of pregnancy, you know."

"Now, you know." I coldly replied.

She inhaled and traced the shape of her own waist, looking at her slim profile to the mirror. "How I wish to have such kind of pregnancy. I still want to look sexy and attractive despite the morning sickness and stuff."

Then my brain goes with it again, imagining her having Aoshi's heir instead of me. She will be happy to have his son bore by her. Just by the sound of her voice, with so much enthusiasm, there's no doubt about it that she's willing to exchange her body to accommodate her master's wish, to have a lavish lifestyle and of course, to taste him. She's not bad looking. She's pretty in Aoshi's standards, prettier than I am, I think. Her body is slim and her legs and thighs are shapely. Her breasts are large; enough to drive a man salivate. Has Aoshi already included her into his wide collection? I mentally shook my head. The thought of it was plainly telling me that I should be thankful that he had chosen me instead of others.

_Of course not!_

And then it also occurred to me that she might….

"Are you pregnant, Makoto?" I need to know.

"Well…."

She will be the death of me, I know.

"Hmmm…"

"Makoto,"

"I have had sexed. I have lost count of it this month," Makoto assessed as she absently massaged her right temple.

"And?" I asked with sly anticipation.

"But I don't feel anything living inside of me,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I still have my monthly bleeding, Mistress Misao. And right now, I have my period." She blatantly announced. "Why you asked?"

I coughed. My eyes were deliberately avoiding her inquisitive ones. "I'm just concerned of you. You look like you want to be pregnant." What a pathetic excuse!

Thank goodness the woman accepted it. She was back to her musing. "Well, of course I want to be pregnant! I want to have a child of my own. It completes a woman to produce an offspring."

_Even if it's not made out of love?_

"Of course, Makoto." I sullenly replied.

I was about to asked Makato who's her sex partner when someone interrupted us by knocking at my bedroom's door. Makoto and I were startled because we were deeply involved with our little chit-chat. It must have taken our minds for a while for the impending event that will about to happen this evening.

"Mistress Misao, may I come in?" It was Iwasu, Aoshi's trusted old personal valet. He even managed the whole mansion daily affairs.

"Mistress, I have to finish coiling your hair at your top. Young Master wouldn't like it for you to be late at the ball!" She quickly yet carefully fashioned my hair into French coiling braids and leave some long strands tousled to have a curling, seductive effect.

"You can come in, Iwasu-san," I called.

Then the old man entered my room as respectable as he can ever be. I can see his genuine smiles at me.

"You look gorgeous, Madame. You are so refreshing to the eyes of men as always."

My face began to redden. "Thank you, Iwasu-san, but you don't have to patronize me."

"I am just speaking what my heart tells me so. You can not forbid an old experienced man like me to say what's beautiful and what's not. These eyes had seen so much for the past 65 years." Then he winked at me as I saw his reflection at my vanity mirror.

"That would only mean that your vision is failing you," I retorted and chuckled.

"It was kind of vague but not blind," He defended.

"Did HE order you to tell them to me?"

"I have my own will and taste, Madame. There's nothing to fret about."

_Lucky for you, Iwasu-san. You are as free as a bird…. _

"If I may say, Madame, Young Master Aoshi is already waiting for you down the main hall together with some other important guests. But if you are not yet ready, you may still finish what you two are doing. I'm just here to inform you where you will find the young master when you happen to be in your way."

With some other special guests? "Do I have to present myself there, Iwasu-san? I don't stand a chance with them, you know, simply because I obviously don't belong to their world. I - "

"As I had said, I'm just here to inform you his whereabouts. If you want, I'll accompany you as you go and see him." Then the old goat smiled sweetly.

"But…"

"Finished!" Makoto happily announced. "You look marvelous, Mistress Misao. Don't be a party pooper. It will be such a waste if you don't go down and let them see how beautiful you are. Ha! You should thank my artistic touch! Flaunting yourself in the midst of those rich, sophisticated people won't be a great hassle."

Sure….. After 2 months, I'll strangle this woman with my very own eager hands.

"Good. Glad to hear that." Iwasu calmly said as he approached my chair. He stopped beside me as soon as he looked at me once again at my mirror with such appreciative eyes. "So, may I have this honor to accompany you to the young master of this House?" He gave his hand, signaling me to accept his offer.

There was a hesitation on my part to do so. Why does Aoshi have to flaunt me to every of his close rich associates and society friends? As what? His personal whore and baby maker? To think of it makes my innards enrage. Is the incident at the House of Eros, me being auctioned and humiliated in front of every lustful man in that exclusive brothel, not enough for him?

_Ah….this is still a part of his revenge…._

"Pray that I can surpass this, Iwasu-san." I took his wrinkled yet steady hand and stood. We were preparing to leave the premise of my sanctuary as he led me towards our destination.

With a gentle pat at my nervous hands, he whispered, "You will, young Mistress. You will."

tbc...

* * *

**a/n**:ok...i'll work out for the next chaps...as soon as i finish some of my errands. 


End file.
